Please Love Me
by okta0809
Summary: Aku tidak tau dengan perasaanku, tetapi mungkin aku benar menyukaimu. Tak bisakah aku mendapat hal yang sama?
1. Chapter 1

**PLEASE LOVE ME**

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Genre : Romance & Hurt/Comfort**

 **Pairing : SasuHina**

 **Rated : T**

 **Author : Okta0809  
**

 **Warning : OOC, Gaje, abal-abal tapi cerita saya sendiri, masih banyak kekurangan lainnya.**

 **Sebelumnya aku udah post fic ini dengan akun lain (blackred121) tapi karena lupa sandi aku gak pernah lanjutin lagi fic ini kira-kira hampir setahun aku abaikan fic ini, sekarang aku post lagi karena gak sengaja liat di folder dokumen aku jadi minat lagi deh. Jadi kalau ada yang ngerasa pernah baca ini aku repost bukan copas punya orang yah ini real punya aku, aku juga udah edit bagian typo, tapi gak tau juga kalau masih ada. Terima kasih.**

 **Don't Like Don't Read**

Konoha adalah salah satu kota metropolitan di Tokyo, binar-binar kehidupan di kota ini nampak jelas dipagi maupun malam hari. Di pagi hari sebagian besar penduduk Konoha telah diramaikan para orang-orang yang gila kerja yang berpakaian dasi dan jas mahal, perempuan-perempuan dengan dandanan serbi-serbi ikut serta meramaikan pagi di kota ini, di malam hari kerlap-kerlip lampu warna-warni selalu mewarnai kota Konoha walau jam hampir tengah malam masih saja ada orang yang berlalu lalang mencari kesenangan di kota ini. Tetapi tidak dengan laki-laki muda yang satu ini dia lebih memilih duduk dikursi kerjanya dengan dokumen-dokumen yang menumpuk, laptop yang dari tadi menyala menampilkan deretan huruf-huruf tak jelas. Laki-laki itu tampak kelelahan dilihat dari matanya yang mulai tampak sayu dan muncul lingkaran hitam.

Uchiha Sasuke pengusaha muda dan juga pengusaha dengan perusahaan terbesar di Konoha, Uchiha Sasuke masih berumur 23 tahun tetapi sudah harus mewarisi pekerjaan ayahnya yang entah kenapa mengambil pensiun dini, Anikinya yang notabene anak pertama memilih menjadi dokter ahli bedah di salah satu Rumah Sakit yang keluarga Uchiha dirikan alhasil dialah satu-satunya yang menjadi pewaris Uchiha Corp belum lagi dengan cabang-cabang perusahaan disana-sini tetapi kemampuannya memimpin perusahaannya tak bisa diragukan tak hanya itu banyak orang yang bilang Uchiha Sasuke adalah salah satu manusia yang diciptakan Tuhan yang mendekati sempurna, Uchiha Sasuke manusia yang jenius, tampan, berwibawa, sangat mapan, tetapi kembali lagi pada kata 'tidak ada yang sempurna' pribadi Uchiha Sasuke bisa dibilang dingin, dia hanya berbicara banyak dengan orang terdekatnya, wajah datar dan seringaian meremehkan yang biasa membuat lawan-lawan bisnisnya merasa jatuh.

Tetapi diluar itu Uchiha Sasuke adalah sosok yang cukup baik pada orang yang tak mencari masalah padanya, dan juga yang membuat para FansGirl nya patah hati adalah kenyataan bahwa pangeran muda ini sudah mempunyai perempuan yang dicintainya, Ino Yamanaka seorang model papan atas yang karirnya langsung melesat pada saat debutnya, wajah cantiknya mampu membuat hati si pangeran Uchiha luluh, dan juga anak dari pendiri toko bunga dan hotel terbesar ke-2 di Konoha, 3 tahun sudah mereka bersama dan setahun belakangan ini mereka menjalani hubungan jarak jauh dikarenakan Ino Yamanaka harus melanjutkan Studynya di New York. Pada saat mengetahui kekasihnya ingin pergi Sasuke mati-matian melarang Ino untuk pergi hanya pada Ino lah Sasuke mampu bersikap diluar kebiasaannya, tetapi dengan pengertian yang diberikan oleh kekasihnya itu Sasuke akhirnya menyetujui dan mencoba terbiasa dengan hubungan jarak jauh.

Dilain tempat seorang gadis muda yang bernama Hyuuga Hinata berumur 20 tahun berparas cantik dan manis, kulit putih bak porselen, rambut panjang yang indah, warna mata yang tak biasa yang menyerupai permata, tubuh indah, perilaku sopan, lembut dan baik hati dan berasal dari keluarga yang terhormat pula siapa yang tak iri padanya, tapi dia gadis yang agak pemalu pada orang yang baru di kenalnya.

Hyuuga Hinata dari klan terhormat yaitu Hyuuga, perusahaan besar yang bernama Hyuuga Corp adalah perusahaan terbesar kedua di Konoha setelah Uchiha Corp, tetapi pada kenyataannnya Uchiha dan Hyuuga adalah klan yang saling bersahabat satu sama lain bekerja sama untuk membangun perusahaan masing-masing, para pemimpin yang terdahulu yang memang entah kenapa memilih pensiun dini seperti berjanjian mungkin mereka ingin menikmati masa tuanya.

Keluarga Hyuuga Hiashi (pemimpin Hyuuga Corp dahulu) memiliki 3 orang keturunan 1 putra dan 2 putri. Hyuuga Hiashi tidak memaksa anak-anaknya untuk memilih cita-cita. Uchiha Neji anak sulung yang sudah menikah setahun yang lalu memilih untuk menjadi penerus perusahaan besar ayahnya, Hyuuga Hinata anak kedua yang sekarang menjadi mahasiswi Universitas Konoha, Hyuuga Hanabi anak bungsu juga masih bersekolah di tingkat Junior High School. Hyuuga Hitomi ibu mereka telah meninggal karena kanker paru-paru itu juga salah satu alasan Hyuuga Hiashi memilih pensiun pada pekerjaannya, setelah istrinya tiada Hiashi terlihat tidak bersemangat tetapi karena ada ke-3 buah hatinya diapun mulai bisa merelakan kepergian istrinya. Begitupun 3- bersaudara ini mereka sangat terpukul setelah kematian Ibu yang mereka cintai.

-Universitas Konoha-

Terlihat Hyuuga Hinata bersama sahabatnya Haruno Sakura sedang bercengkrama di kantin dengan dua minuman di meja mereka, senyum manisnya selalu terlukis indah diwajahnya sampai-sampai banyak senior bahkan juniornya yang menyatakan cinta padanya tapi sayangnya Hinata selalu menolak, bahkan Uzumaki Naruto yang sekarang menjadi kekasih sahabatnya juga pernah menyatakan cinta padanya tetapi ditolak secara halus oleh Hinata.

"Sakura-chan bagaimana kabar Naruto-kun kudengar kemarin dia sudah kembali dari London." Tanya Hinata.

"Sudahlah Hinata-chan tak usah tanyakan dia aku tidak tahu kabarnya, aku kesal padanya dia tidak memberitahuku saat ingin ke London dia juga tidak memberitahuku dia sudah pulang. Aku malah tahu dari Kiba." Jawab Sakura dengan wajah kesal. Hinata tersenyum melihat tingkah Sakura.

"Mungkin Naruto-kun ingin membuat kejutan Sakura-chan."

"Mana mungkin, sampai sekarang dia tidak pernah menunjukkan batang hidungnya sedikitpun." Jawab Sakura lagi dengan bibir manyun.

"Tunggu saja pasti datang." Kata Hinata tersenyum sambil melihat laki-laki berkulit tan yang berjalan di belakang Sakura yang memberi isyarat 'jangan ribut' dengan jari teluncuk di bibirnya. Setelah laki-laki itu sampai di punggung Sakura dia langsung mengeluarkan bunga mawar dan Mengulur tangannya kedepan Sakura sambil berkata 'SUPRISE'. Sakura yang kaget melihat mawar itupun sontak berbalik dan memandang sejenak laki-laki itu dan langsung memeluknya laki-laki itu hanya tersenyum melihat kekasihnya.

"Naruto-kun dari mana saja kau seminggu ini." Kata Sakura setelah melepas pelukannya dan langsung memberi hadiah di kepala laki-laki yang di sebut Naruto.

"Aau Sakura-chan sakit, apa kau tak rindu padaku hah ?." Jawab Naruto sambil memegangi kepalanya dan duduk di samping kursi Sakura.

"Tidak sama sekali kau yang meninggalkanku duluan, buat apa aku rindu padamu." Jawab Sakura pura-pura cuek.

"Benarkah? Baiklah aku akan kembali ke London kalau begitu." Kata Naruto bercanda dan langsung diberi tatapan tajam oleh Sakura.

"Apa kabar Naruto-kun ?." Tanya Hinata.

"Oh Hinata-chan Baik, kau sendiri bagaimana?." Jawab Naruto dengan senyum lebarnya.

"Seperti yang kau lihat, aku baik-baik saja."

"Oh iya Hinata-chan selama aku tak ada di Tokyo apa sahabatmu ini selalu tebar pesona di sana-sini ?" Tanya Naruto sambil memandang intens Sakura, Hinata hanya tersenyum dan Sakura langsung menjawab sebelum Hinata sempat menjawabnya.

"Enak saja, justru aku yang harus bertanya apa kau sudah menemukan gadis seksi disana ?." Jawab Sakura makin kesal. Naruto menyeringai mendengar pertanyaan Sakura.

" Tentu saja banyak gadis cantik dan seksi disana, tapi aku tak menemukan gadis paling cantik dan seksi seperti Haruno Sakura." Jawab Naruto menggoda Sakura, sontak pipi Sakura memerah mendengar jawaban Naruto. Hinata melihat tingkah mereka hanya geleng-geleng sambil tersenyum.

"Rayuanmu sangat kampungan." Ucap Sakura mengelak.

"Tapi pipimu memerah Sakura-chan, aku sangat merindukanmu. Maaf tak memberitahumu lebih dulu soalnya ini sangat mendadak, Otou-san menyuruhku melihat anak perusahaan yang ada di sana karena dia kurang sehat dan aku tak menyangka selama seminggu padahal Otou-san bilang hanya tiga hari." Jelas Naruto.

"Baiklah aku maafkan, tetapi lain kali tak lagi." Jawab Sakura mulai tersenyum Naruto pun menggenggam tangan Sakura di meja.

"Masih ada aku disini, kalian tak lupakan?" Sindir Hinata yang merasa dijadikan obat nyamuk.

"Hinata-chan." Jawab Sakura sambil melepas tangan Naruto, sedangkan Naruto mengusap belakang kepalanya sedikit malu.

"Tidak apa-apa aku hanya bercanda, ya sudah kalian pergilah aku tahu kalian perlu waktu untuk melepas rindu tapi jangan disini." Ucap Hinata bercanda.

"Kau seperti mengusir kami makanya cepatlah cari pacar Hinata-chan agar tidak sendirian seperti ini, ya sudah aku pergi dulu Hinata-chan, Jaa-nee." Jawab Sakura dan langsung melesat pergi bersama Naruto. Hinata hanya tersenyum mendengar kata-kata Sakura.

-Uchiha Corp-

Sementara di Uchiha Corp, Uchiha Sasuke sedang menjalani aktivitas sehari-harinya yaitu duduk bersama dokumen-dokumen di kursi pimpinan di ruangan kerja yang mewah khas keluarga Uchiha. Dengan ditemani laki-laki berambut panjang yang telihat sangat dewasa didepannya.

"Apa kabar Neji-nii ? lama tak bertemu." Tanya Sasuke dengan wajah datarnya pada laki-laki yang dihormati tersebut.

"Baik Sasuke, bagaimana denganmu? aku baru tahu kau yang memimpin perusahaan Oji-san padahal usiamu masih sangat muda untuk terlibat dalam hal yang serumit ini, tetapi aku tak meragukanmu setelah melihat perusahaan ini maju begitu pesat, Oji-san dan Oba-san mendidikmu dengan baik." Jawab laki-laki yang bernama Hyuuga Neji sambil tersenyum.

"Hn." Jawab Sasuke singkat.

"Kau tak berubah sama sekali Sasuke masih dengan konsonan dan wajah tembok itu, bagaimana kabar Itachi ?."

"Dia sangat baik, istrinya baru saja melahirkan."

"Benarkah, kapan ?." Tanya Neji tak percaya.

"Hn, seminggu yang lalu." Jawab Sasuke

"Kenapa tak memberi tahuku ?" Jawab Neji dengan nada memaksa.

"Bukannya Neji-nii ada di Amerika 2 bulan belakangan ini ?."

"Memangnya kenapa, kau harus tetap memberitahuku. Apa Otou-sanku tahu ?." Tanya Neji

"Sepertinya tidak, kami tidak memberi tahu kalian, karena sedang di Amerika." Jawab Sasuke.

"Kami di Amerika ? kau salah hanya aku dan istriku yang pergi Otou-san dan Imoutoku berada di Tokyo."

"Hn." Jawab Sasuke mulai bosan.

"Kau ini tidak asyik sekali diajak bicara, ya sudah aku pergi dulu aku hanya mampir mengunjungimu, sampaikan salamku pada Oba-san dan Oji-san." Ucap Neji dan berlalu pergi.

"Hn." Jawab Sasuke sambil melihat punggung Neji berlalu. Setelah kepergian Neji handphone Sasuke tiba-tiba berdering bertanda ada panggilan masuk.

"Moshi-moshi Sasuke-kun, apa yang sedang kau lakukan?." Tanya seorang perempuan yang berbicara di handphone tersebut. Sontak Sasuke tersenyum mendengar suara perempuan itu, senyum yang biasanya tak pernah keluar dari bibirnya hanya keluar jika bersangkutan dengan siapa lagi kalau bukan Yamanaka Ino kekasihnya.

"Aku sedang bekerja." Jawab Sasuke.

"Apa aku menganggu ? aku menelpon karena rindu padamu." Sasuke tersenyum lagi mendengarnya

"Tidak, aku juga merindukanmu." Ucap Sasuke yang mulai keluar dari karakternya.

"Sasuke-kun aku ingin memberi tahumu sesuatu." Ucap Ino lagi.

"Hn"

"Bulan depan aku akan pindah ke Tokyo, Otou-san sudah memberiku izin untuk tinggal disana. Kau tahu aku sangat senang, aku bisa terus bersamamu." Mendengar hal itu Sasuke sontak terkejut dan tersenyum lebih lebar.

"Aku menunggumu." Jawab Sasuke singkat

" Itu saja apa kau tak senang? Aku mati-matian meminta izin pada Otou-san untuk tinggal disana Sasuke-kun." Ucap Ino diseberang sana dengan nada kesal.

"Terima kasih, aku sangat senang. Aku mencintaimu." Setelah itu Sasuke langsung mematikan handphonenya.

"Aku juga mencintaimu Sasuke-kun, halo Sasuke-kun, Sasuke-kun. Dimatikan dasar." Balas Ino sambil tersenyum disana. Sedangkan Sasuke masih saja tersenyum menatap handphone yang masih digenggamnya.

Tok tok tok

Tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang mengetuk pintu ruangan Sasuke lalu tak lama kemudian seorang perempuan cantik yang tak lain sekretaris Sasuke masuk seketika wajah Sasuke yang sedari tadi sumringan menjadi datar kembali dan meletakkan handphonenya di meja kerjanya.

"Maaf Sasuke-san ada yang mencari anda, dia mengatakan ingin bertemu anda tetapi dia sepertinya belum membuat janji dengan Sasuke-san." Ucap sektretarisnya.

"Siapa dia?" Jawab Sasuke

"Dia seorang laki-laki, sepertinya bukan salah satu relasi bisnis anda dia terlihat seperti seorang mahasiswa. Katanya dia seorang Uchiha."

"Suruh di masuk." Ucap Sasuke yang mulai tahu siapa laki-laki itu.

"Baik Sasuke-san saya permisi." Kata sekretaris itu lalu keluar dari ruangan Sasuke. Tak lama kemudian ada seorang laki-laki muda yang kisaran umurnya 20-an, bermata serupa dengan Sasuke sepertinya dia memang seorang Uchiha tetapi warna kulitnya sedikit pucat dibanding Sasuke, tak lupa dengan senyum yang entah palsu atau bukan masuk dengan gaya khas mahasiswa.

"Halo sepupu apa kabar ? lama tak bertemu." Sapa lelaki itu pada Sasuke. Sasuke hanya memicingkan matanya melihat orang yang sudah dia duga.

"Sudah kuduga kau." Ucap Sasuke sinis.

"Kau tak berubah Uchiha Sasuke, masih saja sinis padaku." Balas lelaki itu dengan masih tersenyum dibuat-buat.

"Hn, kenapa kau kembali ?" Kata Sasuke sambil berjalan ke sofa tamu diikuti lelaki itu.

"Di New York mulai membosankan 5 tahun disana sepertinya itu sudah cukup, sepertinya aku membutuhkan suasana baru jadi aku kembali ke Tokyo dan akan tinggal disini, Otou-san sudah memberiku izin dan juga memberiku apartemen di Tokyo." Jawab laki-laki itu.

"Hn, aku tak peduli."

"Kau ini sudah lama kita tidak bertemu apa kau tak merindukanku ?" Ucap dia dengan nada sakit yang dibuat-buat.

"Tidak sama sekali, bagaimana kabar Oba-san dan Oji-san?" Tanya Sasuke mulai tidak sinis lagi.

"Mereka sangat baik, sangat menikmati masa-masa tua berdua sampai-sampai mereka langsung saja menyetujui saat aku bilang akan pindah ke Tokyo, benar-benar apa mereka pikir mereka itu remaja." Gerutunya.

"Hn, yasudah kalau kau tak punya urusan lain pulang saja." Sambung Sasuke sambil berdiri dari sofa.

"Kau mengusirku, baiklah tak ada lagi yang menginginkanmu Uchiha Sai. Aku akan masuk di Universitas Konoha." Ucap lelaki itu sambil berlalu pergi

"Aku tak peduli." Balas Sasuke walau tak didengar oleh sepupunya yang bernama Uchiha Sai, sepupu Sasuke yang pindah ke New York pada saat dia masih duduk di bangku sekolah karena ikut dengan ayahnya, Sasuke sebenarnya kasian pada sepupunya yang harus pindah sana-sini karena pekerjaan ayahnya jadi dia tak mempunyai banyak teman baik baru kali ini orang tuanya menetap selama ini di New York biasanya 2 atau 3 tahun mereka akan pindah lagi. Yang tidak Sasuke sukai dari Sai adalah senyumnya yang terkesan sangat dibuat-buat.

Diselasa pagi ini adalah hari pertama Sai masuk Universitas Konoha tak seperti biasanya dia bangun lebih pagi bersiap-siap untuk memulai kehidupan barunya di kota kelahirannya yang lama dia tinggal dan sekarang di apartemen yang terbilang sangat luas untuk satu orang, terlihat Sai yang sedang sibuk mondar-mandir kesana-kemari merapikan apartemennya sendiri sebelum berangkat dia juga terlihat kerepotan karena belum sempat membenahi pakaian dari dalam koper-koper besarnya padahal sudah 4 hari yang lalu dia datang dari New York dia lebih memilih untuk berkeliling kota Konoha dulu. Biasanya ibunya yang akan merapikan pakaiannya jika mereka menempati tempat baru karena selama ini Sai selalu ikut kemana orang tuanya pergi, tetapi sekarang tidak lagi dia akan menggunakan kata 'sudah dewasa' jika diajak lagi alhasil orang tuanya hanya bisa menurut saja. Setelah selesai merapikan sedikit apartemennya diapun berangkat menggunakan mobil sport yang ayahnya kirimkan kemarin.

-Universitas Konoha-

Setelah memarkirkan mobilnya Sai langsung masuk di gedung besar itu lalu berlajalan dengan santai di koridor sampail memencet-mencet handphone sepertinya ingin menelpon seseorang, sementara itu dari arah yang berlawanan seorang perempuan yang berjalan dengan membaca buku tebal berjalan dengan santainya tanpa mereka sadari mereka hanyut dengan pekerjaan masing-masing alhasil

'Bruukk' suara buku dan handphone terjatuh bersamaan. Dan Sai hanya melongo melihat perempuan yang jatuh terduduk di depannya sementara dia tidak hanya handphonenya saja setelah menyadari itu Sai langsung menolong perempuan itu.

"Hey apa kau tidak apa-apa ? Gomen." Ucap Sai sembari berlutut memegangi pundak perempuan berambut panjang yang ternyata Hyuuga Hinata, Hinatapun mendongkak melihat orang yang tadi menabrak atau ditabraknya. Saat mereka berpapasan Sai diam begitu saja sembari menatap lekat-lekat wajah Hinata 'Cantik' gumam Sai.

"A-aku tidak apa-apa, Go-gomen ne. Permisi." Ucap Hinata yang mulai gagap, dia gagap jika bersama orang yang tidak dikenal atau sedang gugup sambil berdiri mengambil bukunya lalu menunduk meminta maaf lalu berlari begitu saja, saat Hinata berlari rambut panjangnya menerpa wajah Sai dan Saipun menutup matanya menyesapi wangi rambut indah Hinata.

"Menarik." Ucap Sai setelah membuka matanya lalu menyeringai mengingat wajah Hinata. 'sepertiya kau tidak sia-sia ke Tokyo Sai' ucap Sai dalam hati lalu mengambil handphonenya dan kembali menelpon seseorang.

"Halo Kiba aku sudah ada di Konoha dan aku sekarang ada di kampus mu, dimana kau ? aku tidak tahu tempat-tempat disini." Ucap Sai pada orang yang dihubungi.

"Oh Sai kau sudah di Konoha, tunggulah dikoridor aku akan menemuimu. Jangan kemana-mana." Balas orang itu yang dikenal dengan nama Kiba.

"Baiklah." Lanjut Sai lalu menutup teleponnya sembari melihat-lihat sekitar. Tak lama kemudian seorang laki-laki pun menghampirinya.

"Hey lama tak bertemu." Ucap Kiba lalu merangkul Sai, Sai membalasnya sambil tersenyum.

"Bagaimana Kabarmu ?" Tanya Sai sambil mereka berjalan meninggalkan koridor.

"Baik-baik saja, bagaimana denganmu apa di New York menyenangkan ?"

"Tidak juga, aku mulai bosan aku membutuhkan suasana baru dan memang aku sudah lama ingin kesini." Ucap Sai lalu duduk di kursi setelah mereka sampai dikantin.

"Kau ini, kau harus mentraktirku makan, nanti akan kukenalkan pada teman-temanku." Ucap Kiba ikut duduk. Saipun mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh arah kantin dan binggo dia menemukan apa yang dia cari seorang perempuan berambut panjang yang sedang duduk di pojok bersama seorang perempuan berambut tidak lasim berwarna merah jambu.

"Hn, oh iya apa kau kenal gadis yang disana ?" tanya Sai pada Kiba sambil menunjuk kearah meja pojok tempat 2 orang perempuan itu duduk.

"Itu salah satu teman yang ingin kukenalkan padamu, yang berambut panjang cantik itu nama Hyuuga Hinata dan yang satu sahabatnya namanya Haruno Sakura". Jelas Kiba "Tapi tunggu dulu kenapa kau menanyakan mereka ?" tanya Kiba heran.

"Tidak apa-apa aku hanya penasaran dengan gadis yang bernama Hyuuga Hinata itu, sepertinya menarik." Jawab Sai tanpa mengalihkan pandanganya pada Hinata.

"Jangan-jangan kau juga jatuh cinta pada Hinata-chan." Ucap Kiba mengira-ngira.

"Sepertinya iya." Ucap Sai menyeringai. 'namanya Hyuuga Hinata'gumam Sai.

 **Tbc**

 **Mohon kritik dan sarannya Minna-san akan aku jadiin pembejaran supaya lebih baik lagi.**

 **Arigatou Minna-san ...**

REVIEW PLEASE


	2. Chapter 2

PLEASE LOVE ME

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Genre : Romance & Hurt/Comfort**

 **Pairing : SasuHina**

 **Rated : T**

 **Author : okta0809  
**

 **Warning : OOC, Gaje, masih banyak kekurangaun lainnya.**

 **Don't like Don't Read**

Setelah pertemuannya dengan Hyuuga Hinata , Sai terus memaksa Kiba untuk memperkenalkannya pada Hinata. Kiba yang dari awal sudah tahu Sai menyukai Hinata menolak mentah-mentah permintaan Sai, karena Kiba yang sudah lama mengenal Sai tahu kalau Sai itu adalah salah satu Uchiha yang sedikit playboy tentu saja Kiba tidak rela memperkenalkan teman kesayangannya pada Sai yang ada nanti Sai akan jadi serigala yang menerkam kelinci lemah lembut itu.

"Ayolah Kiba kau sudah berjanji untuk memperkenalkannya padaku, aku juga sudah mentraktirmu." Mohon Sai pada Kiba sedangkan Kiba hanya acuh tak acuh.

"Aku sudah bilang tidak Sai." Jawab Kiba cuek.

"Memangnya kenapa ? aku hanya ingin mengenal."

"Tidak, aku tahu kau akan lebih dari sekedar mengenalnya, aku tahu kau Uchiha Sai. Kau sudah bilang kau tertarik padanya dan itu pertanda akan lebih dari sekedar pengenalan semata." Jelas Kiba

"Baiklah, tapi memangnya kenapa kalau lebih dari mengenal memangnya kau ayahnya hah ?" Balas Sai mulai kesal.

"Aku hanya tak mau ada serigala bersenyum palsu mempermainkan himeku, kau tau Hinata itu teman kesayanganku, dia sangat lembut untuk dipermainkan" Jawab Kiba santai.

"Siapa yang akan mempermainkan siapa. Apa kau mengira aku akan mempermainkan Hinatamu itu lalu membuangnya ?" Ucap Sai mulai menggebu.

"Bisa jadi, seperti yang kau lakukan dengan gadis-gadismu dahulu."

"Apa maksudmu? Itu dulu Kiba, dan sekarang kita sudah dewasa." Sanggah Sai

"Aku tak sepenuhnya percaya bahwa Uchiha dapat berubah, kau tahu." Balas Kiba santai. Sai yang sudah kesal dengan ocehan Kibapun mulai malas meladeni.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, aku yang akan menemuinya sendiri, seharusnya aku lakukan dari kemarin-kemarin." Balas Sai sombong lalu berlalu. Kiba yang mendengar perkataan Sai berpikir 'bukannya itu lebih berbahaya' gumamnya lalu seketika terbelalak berteriak menyusul Sai "Hei tunggu, aku akan memperkenalkannya padamu, berhenti" . Sai yang menedengar teriakan Kiba tersenyum licik "Hn, Baka".

Setelah menyelesaikan argumen yang berakhir Kiba yang mengalah merekapun pergi ketaman kampus dimana tempat yang biasa Hinata tempati bersantai bersama Sakura dan Naruto. Setelah tiba merekapun menghampir Hinata yang terlihat tersenyum manis melihat tingkah kedua pasangan yang sedang bercanda.

"Ohayou minna." Sapa Kiba tiba-tiba sehingga mengaketkan mereka bertiga.

"Kiba kau mengagetkan kami." Gerutu Sakura diiyakan naruto.

"Ohayo Kiba-kun, ayo duduk." Balas sapa Hinata dengan tersenyum sambil menepuk kursi disebelahnya.

"Arigatou Hime-chan, kau selalu jadi yang terbaik dibanding mereka berdua." Ucap Kiba memandang sinis pada Sakura dan Naruto lalu duduk di samping Hinata diikuti Sai yang hanya diam sesekali memandang Hinata.

"Oh iya aku ingin memperkenalkan temanku yang baru pulang dari New York ini namanya Uchiha Sai dia pindah kesini beberapa hari yang lalu aku baru sempat perkenalkannya pada kalian." Ucap Kiba sambil menunjuk Sai, Saipun seraya menunduk dan hanya tersenyum.

"Ohayou Uchiha-san namaku Haruno Sakura dan ini Uzumaki Naruto dan dia Hyuuga Hinata. Senang bertemu denganmu kami harap kita bisa berteman" Jelas Sakura sambil memperkenalkan satu-persatu temannya Hinata dan Naruto menunduk memberi salam.

"Hai senang juga bertemu dengan kalian, Arigatou Gozaimasu." Tunduk Sai lagi sementara Kiba yang memperhatikan tingkah Sai yang tak biasa yang dari tak tau sopan santun menjadi sangat sopan seperti ini dan Kiba sudah mengetahui akal-akalan temannya yang satu ini untuk cari perhatian.

"Tak usah sungkan Uchiha-san, tak usah seformal itu pada kami." Sambung Sakura lagi.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu kalian jangan memanggil margaku cukup Sai saja, senang berkenalan denganmu Hyuuga-san." Balas Sai mulai mencari perhatian Hinata yang sedari tadi hanya diam.

"Ha-hai Uchi- Sai-san, senang be-bertemu denganmu." Balas Hinata dengan suara gagap dan sedikit menunduk pertanda dia belum nyaman dengan orang baru.

"Tak usah gugup seperti itu Hinata-chan dia tidak akan memakan." Ucap Kiba "Dia memang begitu jika belum nyaman dengan orang baru." Sambung Kiba lagi pada Sai yang nada suaranya yang disopan-sopankan.

"Kiba-kun." Colek Hinata malu.

"Tidak apa-apa Hinata-san kau akan terbiasa nantinya denganku." Ucap Sai lalu mengeluarkan senyum mautnya.

"Sudah kuduga kau dari keluarga Uchiha mata onyx Uchiha memang khas seperti mata levender Hyuuga, iyakan Hinata-chan?." Kata Naruto tiba-tiba.

"Hai Naruto-kun." Jawab Hinata singkat masih dengan senyum indahnya. Sementara Sakura terlihat bercengkrama dengan Naruto 'aku merasa ngeri melihat senyumnya' bisik Sakura pada Naruto dan Naruto hanya tersenyum melihat kekasihnya yang mengajaknya bergosip.

Waktupun berlalu kegiatan di Universitas Konoha sudah usai untuk hari ini walau masih ada segelintir orang yang terlihat entah mengurus apa, Hinatapun bersiap-siap pulang tetapi saat sampai digerbang Sai memanggil Hinata.

"Hyuuga." Panggil Sai sembari berjalan kearah Hinata, sontak Hinata yang merasa Hyuuga mencari asal suara yang memanggil marganya.

"A-apa Uchiha-san me-memanggilku ?" Jawab Hinata menunjuk dirinya lalu sedikit menunduk.

"Tentu saja siapa lagi Hyuuga disini kalau bukan kau, Hyuuga Hinata." Ucap Sai lalu berhenti tepat didepan Hinata, sadar kalau jarak Sai menurutnya sangat dengan Hinatapun mundur satu langkah mencari aman.

"Go-gomen, a-ada apa Uchiha-san me-memanggilku ?" Ucap Hinata mulai mengangkat kepalanya dan masih tergagap.

"Apa memang dari lahir kau gagap pada orang yang baru kau kenal ? aneh sekali." Tanya Sai mulai basa-basi.

"An-ano ada a-apa memanggilku Uchiha-san." Ulang Hinata, Sai hanya tersenyum melihat Hinata yang tak suka berbasa-basi.

"Baiklah, pertama aku sudah bilang jangan memanggilku Uchiha panggil saja aku Sai, atau Sai-kun. Kedua aku ingin minta tolong padamu." Ucap Sai

"Nani ?" Tanya Hinata

"Kiba tadi pulang cepat padahal tadi dia berjanji mengajakku melihat-lihat kota ini tapi aku ditinggal sendiri, jadi maukah kau menggantikan Kiba ? ini hanya permintaan teman." Jelas Sai sambil memamerkan senyum palsunya berharap Hinata setuju. Hinata tampak berpikir 'bagaimana ini aku belum mengenalnya, tapi aku juga tak enak menolak'.

"Go-gomennazai Sai-san aku t-tidak bisa, aku pu-punya urusan lain, permisi." Ucap Hinata lalu pergi begitu saja, Sai melongo melihat tingkah Hinata 'apa barusan tadi aku ditolak, Uchiha Sai apa pesonamu sudah hilang' gumam Sai mulai narsis. 'baiklah ini baru permulaan Hyuuga kupastikan kau akan memberi embel –kun dibelakang namaku, tunggu saja kau belum tahu pesona Uchiha Sai'. Gumam Sai lagi makin narsis.

-Uchiha mension-

"Taidama." Ucap lelaki tampan yang baru muncul dari pintu mension mewah Uchiha.

"Okaeri Sasuke-kun, kau pasti lelah kau mandi dulu Okaa-san sudah mempersiapkan makan malam untukmu." Sambut wanita bernama Uchiha Mikoto yang terlihat sudah berumur namun tetap cantik dengan gaya keibuan menyambut putranya Uchiha Sasuke.

"Tidak Okaa-san aku sangat lelah, aku langsung tidur saja." Ucap Sasuke lembut agar ibunya tidak kecewa.

"Kau ini, baik istirahatlah." Ucap Mikoto seraya mengusap rambut Sasuke, lalu Sasuke berlalu menuju kamarnya.

"Fugaku-kun ayo makan Sasuke sepertinya sangat lelah dia tidak ikut makan malam." Ucap Mikoto mengajak sang kepala Keluarga Uchiha Fugaku kearah meja makan. "Akhir-akhir ini sepi sekali setelah Itachi dan Konan pergi, aku tak punya teman memasak lagi, dan juga teman untuk mengusir kebosanan berada diantara Uchiha yang dingin, kenapa aku hanya ditakdirkan punya dua putra padahal aku ingin sekali anak perempuan." Omel Mikoto panjang lebar. Fugaku hanya geleng-geleng kepala.

"Fugaku-kun besok ayo kita kerumah Itachi aku sudah rindu dengan cucuku." Rajuk Mikoto pada suaminya.

"Hn." Gumam Fugaku.

"Kau ini, kenapa putraku tak ada yang mirip dengan sifatku kenapa mirip semua denganmu, dingin, irit bicara, tak asyik." Ucap Mikoto kesal melihat suaminya.

"Oh iya Fugaku-kun kata Sasuke Sai sudah pulang dari New York."

"Hn, aku sudah tahu Yoshimura sudah memberi tahuku. Dan aku sudah menghubungi Sai aku menyuruhnya berkunjung." Jawab Fugaku

"Benar, kenapa dia tidak kesini padahal sudah lebih seminggu dia di Konoha."

"Mungkin dia banyak urusan, di juga pindah ke Universitas Konoha." Sambung Fugaku.

Sementara itu di kamar sang tuan muda Uchiha Sasuke, Sasuke berbaring di ranjangnya dengan menatap layar ponselnya. Gambar seorang model perempuan yang terlihat cantik dengan rambut pirang yang diurai. Seketika Sasuke langsung teringat dengan perkataan kekasihnya seminggu yang lalu 'Bulan depan aku akan pindah ke Tokyo, Otou-san sudah memberiku izin untuk tinggal disana. Kau tahu aku sangat senang, aku bisa terus bersamamu' Sasuke tersenyum mengingatnya dia sudah tidak sabar bertemu dengan kekasihnya setelah 1 tahun lebih berpisah.

"Aku merindukanmu. Oyasumi Ino" Gumam Sasuke mengusap layar ponselnya. Lalu terlelap.

-skip time sebulan kemudian-

-bandara konoha-

Dibandara Konoha terlihat seorang laki-laki berambut biru dongker duduk santai sepertinya dia sedang menunggu seseorang dan sepertinya orang yang ditunggu telah datang, dari jauh terlihat seorang perempuan yang memegang koper dan berjalan ke arahnya , perempuan berambut pirang yang diikat itu memang sangat mirip dengan model-model papan atas tubuh tinggi profesional, cantik, dan modis. Setelah melihat orang yang ia cari-cari ia pun melepas kaca mata hitamnya lalu berlari kearah laki-laki yang berdiri menyambutnya.

"Sasuke-kun." Teriak perempuan itu lalu langsung memeluk erat Sasuke. "Aku sangat merindukanmu." Sambungnya lagi Sasukepun membalas pelukannya setelah puas Sasuke melepas pelukannya lalu mengecup bibir sang kekasih melepas rindu.

"Aku juga sangat merindukanmu." Ucap Sasuke setelah melepas kecupannya lalu berpelukan lagi. Setelah berbincang-bincang merekapun berjalan menuju mobil Sasuke dan pergi ke apartemen Ino. Didalam mobil tak henti-hentinya Ino berbicara menceritakan kerinduannya pada Sasuke kadang ekspresinya kesal karena bosan di New York, kadang senang karena telah kembali ke Konoha dan bertemu Sasuke. Sasuke hanya menanggapi seperlunya seperti biasa.

"Sasuke-kun kau menginap saja di apartemenku malam ini, aku masih ingin bersamamu. Dan besok aku ingin ke Universitas Konoha aku juga ingin melanjutkan study disini. Mau kan?" tanya Ino memohon.

"Hn, akan kutemani." Ucap Sasuke sambil tersenyum.

"Arigatou Sasuke-kun." Ucap Ino tersenyum senang, Sasuke terlihat sangat senang terlihat dari wajahnya yang lebih bersahabat karena tersenyum lebih lama, Sasuke tak bisa mengungkapkan rasa senangnya telah bertemu dengan kekasih yang sangat dicintainya.

"Apa kau lapar ?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Ya sepertinya aku lapar." Jawab Ino sambil memegangi perutnya.

"Baiklah, kita kerestoran dulu." Ucap Sasuke.

Setelah beberapa lama perjalanan merekapun singgah di salah satu Restoran mewah di Konoha Sasuke lalu melajukan mobilnya ketempat parkir. Saat ingin masuk tak sengaja ada perempuan yang menabrak Ino karena tak memperhatikan jalan.

"Go-gomennasai, aku tidak sengaja." Ucap perempuan yang menabrak Ino.

"Tidak apa-apa, kau tak sengaja." Balas Ino tersenyum sambil merapikan pakaiannya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Sasuke khawatir memegangi pundak Ino.

"Tidak apa-apa." Jawab Ino tersenyum.

"Sekali lagi aku minta maaf." Ucap perempuan itu lagi sambil membungkuk merasa bersalah dan menyelipkan rambut indigonya ke belakang telinganya.

"Tidak apa-apa, lain kali hati-hati." Kata Ino

"Hai, Arigatou Gozaimasu. Kalau begitu saya permisi." Balas perempuan itu lalu pergi. Saat kepergian perempuan itu Sasuke sempat melihat matanya 'Hyuuga?' gumam Sasuke.

"Hm? Apa Sasuke-kun mengatakan sesuatu?" Tanya Ino saat mendengar Sasuke bergumam.

"Tidak apa-apa, ayo masuk." Ajak Sasuke.

Universitas Konoha terlihat seperti biasanya mahasiswa-mahasiswi yang sibuk dan berlalu lalang disana-sini begitu juga Uchiha yang satu ini yang di temani Hyuuga cantik. Pertanyaannya kenapa Uchiha ini bisa ditemani dengan Hyuuga?. Setelah sebulan melakukan usaha mendekatkan dirinya Sai dan Hinata kini terlihat lebih akrab dari sebelumnya, setelah Hinata tau Sai tak bermaksud macam-macam padanya. Saat Sai berkata ingin lebih mengenal dan bersahabat dengannya, Hinata yang entah kenapa ingin saja mencoba memberi kesempatan pada Sai untuk mengenalnya. Hinata juga sudah tak gagap lagi jika bersama Sai, dia mulai terasa nyaman dengan Sai dia menganggap Sai teman yang baik.

Saat berjalan mereka tak sengaja berpapasan dengan Temari mahasiswa Seni dan merupakan senior Hinata dulu dan juga perempuan cantik disampingnya.

"Ohayou Temari-senpai." Sapa Hinata dengan senyum manisnya.

"Ohayou Hinata, kau selalu manis setiap hari." Rayu Temari. Sedangkan Sai sibuk memperhatikan perempuan yang berada disamping Temari, dia merasa sangat familiar, sedangkan orang yang diperhatikan merasa risih dan agak seperti terkejut, Seketika Sai menyeringai misterius.

"Oh iya senpai sepertinya aku mengenal perempuan cantik yang ada disampingmu ini." Pancing Sai.

"Benarkah ? kau mengenalnya Ino ?" Tanya Temari pada Ino, Ino hanya mengangguk.

"Tentu saja dia mengenalku aku satu universitas dengannya di New York." Sambung Sai tersenyum licik.

"Syukurlah kau punya teman disini Ino." Sahut Temari.

"Apa kabar Ino ?" Tanya Sai mulai menyeriangai.

"Ah- Baik Uchiha-san?" jawab Ini ragu-ragu, Sai mengangkat satu alisnya heran mendengar Ino memanggil marganya.

"Tumben sekali kau memanggilku Uchiha bukannya biasanya kau hanya memanggilku Sai. Kenapa kau bisa ada disini ?" Tanya Sai lagi. Hinata hanya diam memerhatikan percakapan Sai dengan orang yang dia kira teman Sai.

"Dia pindah kesini, tadi Sasuke yang mengantarnya dan menyerahkannya padaku katanya dia punya urusan." Jawab Temari.

"Sasuke ? apa hubunganya dengan Sasuke ?" Tanya Sai heran sedikit terkejut, Ino mulai terlihat gelisah.

"Kau tak tahu, ino-", "Ayo senpai, aku harus cepat menghadap, kami permisi dulu." Potong Ino sebelum Temari sempat menjawab dan membungkuk lalu pergi. Orang yang ditinggalkan merasa heran terutama Hinata dia tak tau apa-apa sama sekali. Sedangkan Sai yang sedari tadi menyeringai licik melihat Ino terburu-buru dia dapat menyimpulkan perkataan Temari yang sempat terpotong. 'maksudnya Ino kekasih Sasuke. Berhati-hatilah Yamanaka' Ucap Sai dalam Hati. Lalu menarik tangan Hinata dan pergi.

Di kediaman Hyuuga sedang ramai, keluarga Uchiha berkunjung ke kediaman Hyuuga sebagai permintaan maaf Itachi, mereka sekeluarga+Sai pergi di mension Hyuuga dan tentu disambut hangat oleh Keluarga Hiashi dan juga point plus untuk Sai yang juga diajak sebenarnya memaksa ikut karena dia tahu ada Hinata disana. Merekapun melakukan makan malam bersama, dan berkumpul diruang keluarga Hyuuga sambil bercengkrama dan bercanda. Terlihat Mikoto yang menggendong cucunya anak Itachi dan Konan dan Sai yang menggoda Hinata dan Hanabi, Itachi dan Sasuke yang duduk bersebelahan, Neji bersama istrinya dan istri Itachi, sedangkan kedua Pemimpin klan duduk berdua berbicara sambil memperhatikan keluarga mereka.

"Hinata kapan kau dekat dengan playboy itu ?" Tanya Neji yang sedikit kesal melihat tingkah Sai.

"Sejak pertama kali bertemu." Jawab Sai sebelum Hinata menjawabnya.

"Bukan kau yang kutanya bocah." Sergah Neji Hinata dan Sai hanya tersenyum. Sedangkan tak jauh dari sana Sasuke tampak memperhatikan Hinata seraya mengingat sesuatu 'ternyata memang Hyuuga, tapi aku tak pernah melihatnya sebelumnya' ucap Sasuke dalam hati. Itachipun tak sengaja memperhatikan Sasuke.

"Kau pasti tak mengenal kedua gadis itu tentu saja kau tak sempat melihat Hinata dan Hanabi saat itu kita pindah ke Amerika untuk sementara waktu jadi yang kau kenal hanya Neji. Namanya Hinata masih mahasiswi dia seuniversitas dengan Sai, dan itu Hanabi masih sekolah." Jelas Itachi

"Aku tak tanya." Jawab Sasuke singkat dan datar

"Kau ini Baka Otouto, gengsimu masih saja tinggi ." Cibir Itachi lalu beranjak dari sofa dan menghampiri istrinya yang berbicara dengan Tenten istri Neji.

"Senang sekali bisa berkunjung kesini, banyak anak perempuan disini." Kata Mikoto lalu menyerahkan cucunya pada Itachi dan menuju ke tempat Hanabi dan Hinata duduk. "Aku sangat bosan dikelilingi laki-laki apalagi mereka yang sangat tidak asyik diajak berbicara." Ucap Mikoto lagi sambil menggenggam tangan kedua putri Hiashi, Hanabi dan Hinata tersenyum.

"Bagaimana kami tidak bosan jika kami diajak berbicara tentang masakan, pakaian, dan segala hal milik perempuan." Balas Itachi tak setuju.

"Kau ini anak durhaka, siapa suruh kau mengambil Konanku sekarang aku jadi perempuan sendiri lagi." Cibir Mikoto. Hiashi dan Fugaku hanya geleng-geleng. "Hiashi-san bagaimana kalau kau membiarkanku merawat kedua putrimu ini ? mereka sangat manis." Gurau Mikoto tersenyum menatap Hanabi dan Hinata.

"Bisa saja, tetapi kau tinggal denganku." canda Hiashi lalu mereka tertawa.

"Andaikan Hitomi-chan masih hidup dia pasti sangat senang berkumpul keluarga seperti ini." Ucap Mikoto dengan nada sedih seketika suasana jadi sedikit suram.

"Sudahlah Mikoto jangan buat suasana jadi suram seperti ini." Lerai Fugaku.

"Ah- Gomennasai." Ucap Mikoto.

"Tidak apa-apa Obaa-san, Okaa-san juga melihat kita dari atas sana dia pasti juga sangat senang diatas sana. Okaa-san sudah tenang disana." Jawab Hinata terseyum dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Sentak Mikoto terdiam dan bernostalgia kembali Hinata sangat mewarisi sifat lemah lembut Ibunya. Tak lama kemudian suasana menjadi normal kembali, setelah meminta permisi Hinata langsung ke toilet.

Sasuke merasa bosan dengan suasana disini diapun berinisiatif untuk mencari tempat yang lebih segar, diapun pergi dari tempat itu. Saat akan melewati ruangan makan tak sengaja ia berpapasan dengan Hinata nyaris tabrakan tetapi Hinata langsung mendongkak. Hinata terdiam sejenak merasa pernah bertemu sebelumnya. Setelah tersadar dia pun membungkung memberi salam , dan Sasuke berlalu begitu saja. 'sepertinya aku pernah melihatnya' gumam Hinata lalu tiba-tiba jantungnya berdegup sontak dia memegangi dadanya 'Kami-sama ada apa denganku'. Gumam Hinata lagi.

Hari ini pagi dikota Konoha terlihat cerah musim semi ini memang sangat digemari penduduk begitupun dengan gadis yang satu ini Hyuuga Hinata yang tengah menikmati kopinya di sebuah cafe favorite yang biasa ia kunjungi dipagi hari bersama sahabatnya tetapi hari ini dia terlihat sendiri duduk menikmati seuasana sejuk khas musim semi, ia duduk ditempat biasa dengan jendela kaca yang langsung mengarah keluar cafe sehingga dia dapat melihat orang-orang berlalu lalang menjalankan aktivitas masing-masing.

Saat sebuah mobil berwarna biru melaju dengan pengemudi tampan didalamnya ditemani perempuan berambut blonde seketika mata Hinata terbelalak melihat mobil itu lebih tepatnya orang yang ada di mobil itu, untung saja jendela kaca mobil itu terbuka sehingga Hinata dengan tidak sengaja melihat mereka, entah kenapa Hinata tiba-tiba saja mengalihkan perhatiannya dan memegangi dadanya 'kenapa tiba-tiba jantungku berdetak seperti ini, kami-sama ada apa denganku akhir-akhir ini apa aku harus periksa kedokter' gumam Hinata masih memegang dadanya 'yang tadi di mobil itu sepertinya Sasuke-san dengan seorang perempuan tapi siapa, tunggu kenapa aku memikirkan Sasuke-san aku sudah gila, tapi aku juga merasa aneh jika bertemu Sasuke-san. Kami-sama' desah Hinata lalu menyesap kembali kopinya.

Tiba-tiba ponsel yang diletakkan di meja samping buku catatannya berdering dengan nama Sakura sebagai pemanggil.

"Moshi-moshi Sakura-chan, Ada apa ?" Tanya Hinata menjawab teleponnya.

"Hinata-chan kau dimana ? aku tak melihatmu dikampus." Jawab Sakura diseberang sana.

"Aku ada dicafe tempat biasa Sakura-chan, memangnya kenapa ?"

"Kau di Cafe kenapa kau tak mengajakku, kita bisa pergi bersama." Sambung Sakura.

"Aku kira kau lagi bersama Naruto-kun jadi aku tak enak mengganggu."

"Kau ini, Aku tidak lagi bersama Naruto dia ada urusan tadi, jadi aku mecarimu. Tapi kau akan kekampuskan ?" Tanya Sakura

"Iya Sakura-chan aku sudah diluar Cafe aku akan berangkat." Jawab Hinata lalu berjalan ke halte bus, Hinata memang lebih suka menggunakan kendaraan umum dibanding diantar jemput dengan mobil mewah, menurutnya dia lebih bebas kesana-kemari jika tak ada supir karena dia juga tak bisa mengemudi.

"Baiklah aku tunggu." Jawab Sakura lalu memutuskan sambungan teleponnya.

Tak lama di perjalanan Hinata sudah sampai dikampusnya dengan buru-buru dia berlari menuju gerbang dan tak sengaja 'Bruukk' dan kesekian kalinya Hinata menabrak orang lagi.

"Ah, Go-gomen, Gomennasai. Anda tidak apa-apa ?" tanya Hinata pada orang yang ditabraknya setelah berdiri sambil membersihkan pakaiannya, dan pada saat ia melihat siapa orang yang ditabraknya dia terbelalak kaget bukan kepalang dan jantungnya mulai berdetak dengan kencang lagi.

"Sa-sasuke-s-san." Ucap Hinata dengan gagap.

"Hyuuga ?" Kata Sasuke menaikkan alisnya heran.

"Ah-Go-gomennasai Sa-suke-san aku t-tidak sengaja." Sambung Hinata masih dengan gagapnya dengan kepala tertunduk.

"Tch, ceroboh." Ucap Sasuke sinis Hinata yang mendengar itu langsung mendongkakkan kepalanya memandang Sasuke, saat melihat tatapan tajam Sasuke nyali Hinata langsung menciut apalagi jantungnya berdetak tidak karuan.

"Ke-kenapa Sa-suke-s-san ada di si-sini ?" Tanya Hinata takut-takut.

"Bukan urusanmu." Jawab Sasuke lalu pergi begitu saja. Tiba-tiba setetes bening keluar dari mata gadis yang ditinggalkan perasaannya saat ini entah mengapa ia sangat sedih dan kecewa, saat menyadari airmatanya keluar Hinata segera menghapusnya 'kenapa aku menangis, dan kenapa denganku kami-sama kenapa rasanya sa-sakit sekali' Ucap Hinata dalam hati air matanyapun menetes lagi. Sedangkan tak jauh dari sana seorang perempuan berambut pink yang berlari menuju kearah Hinata berdiri.

"Hinata-chan sedang apa disi-, kau menangis ada apa Hinata-chan?" pertanyaaan Sakura terpotong saat melihat air mata Hinata.

"Sakura-chan, tidak apa-apa tadi aku hanya kelilipan." Jawab Hinata sambil mengusap air matanya lalu tersenyum.

"Kau bohong Hinata-chan, katakan padaku dan siapa laki-laki yang berbicara denganmu tadi apa dia yang membuatmu menangis ?" Sakura tak puas dengan jawaban Hinata.

"Sungguh Sakura-chan aku hanya kelilipan, di-dia dia itu teman kerja Neji-nii aku tadi hanya menyapanya." Jawab Sakura 'aku tak tau Sakura-chan apa karena dia aku menangis' sambung Hinata dalam Hati.

"Begitukah, kau jangan coba-coba menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku Hinata-chan, cepat atau lambat aku akan tahu." Hinata hanya mengangguk dan meraih tangan Sakura lalu masuk kekampus mereka.

Sementara itu sebuah Restaurant ternama duduk dua sepasang kekasih yang sedang menikmati hidangan yang terlihat mewah, perempuan dan laki-laki itupun berpenampilan formal. Uchiha Sasuke dan kekasihnya Ino Yamanaka sedang menikmati makan malamnya dengan suasana romantis di restoran tersebut.

"Terima kasih Sasuke-kun sudah mengajakku makan malam romantis seperti ini, aku senang sekali." Ucap Ino yang tampak cantik dengan balutan dress panjang berwarna ungu lembut dengan rambut yang sengaja di gerai.

"Hn." Jawab Sasuke singkat lalu menikmati hidangannya lagi.

"Jarang sekali Sasuke-kun mau melakukan ini, tapi bagaimanapun malam ini aku senang sekali." Ucap Ino lagi dengan senyumnya, Sasuke tak menjawab hanya memandang Ino lekat-lekat. "Kenapa memandangku seperti itu Sasuke-kun apa ada yang salah ?" Tanya Ino yang risih.

"Tidak, Kau ... Cantik." Ucap Sasuke lalu tersenyum pada Ino, Ino terlihat malu-malu dengan rona merah dipipinya. Dan mereka menikmati kembali makanannya. Tak lama kemudian ponsel Ino bergetar sekilas Ino menatap pemanggilnya denga ekspresi terkejut.

"Sasuke-kun aku ketoilet sebentar." Tanya Ino tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Sasuke diapun melesat pergi.

-ditoilet-

"Moshi-moshi." Ucap Ino setelah masuk dalam toilet dan mengunci pintu.

"Apa kabar Ino ?"

"Kenapa kau menghubungiku ?" Tanya Ino pada orang yang berbicara di telepon.

"Apa-apaan pertanyaanmu itu." Jawab orang itu yang terdengar suara laki-laki.

"Bukan, maksudku bukan begitu. Maksudku ada apa ? aku sedang makan malam dengan Sasuke-kun."

"Benarkah ?" Jawab laki-laki tersebut dengan nada kecewa.

"Iya, ada apa ?" tanya Ino lagi.

"Kau tidak peka sekali Ino-chan, kau tidak dengar nada suaraku. Aku akan ke Tokyo besok, bagaimana menurutmu ?" Ino yang mendengar itu tersenyum sekaligus terkejut.

"Nani ? ke Tokyo ? apa maksudmu kau sudah gila ?" Tanya Ino mulai kesal.

"Memangnya kenapa, aku merindukanmu. Tak ada alasan aku sudah mengambil penerbangan tercepat besok, kuharap kau bisa menjemputku." Ucap laki-laki itu dengan tegas sedangkan Ino menghela nafas mendengarnya.

"Baiklah, sebenarnya aku senang kau bisa kesini, aku juga merindukanmu." Sambung Ino tersenyum dan memutuskan panggilan, setelah merapikan sedikit penampilannya dia kembali ke tempat makan malamnya.

"Kenapa lama sekali ?, aku menelponmu tapi ponselmu sibuk." Tanya Sasuke yang menunggu lama.

"Tidak apa-apa, tadi Obaa-sanku menelpon jadi aku sedikt lama di toilet." Jawab Ino berusaha santai.

Keseokan harinya dimalam hari di kediaman Uchiha. Uchiha Sai berkunjung ke mension Uchiha dengan tujuan untuk sekedar berkunjung. Dia terlihat sedang berbincang dengan Fugaku dan Mikoto diruang tamu.

"Bagaimana kabar Okaa-san dan Otou-sanmu, Sai-kun ?" Tanya Mikoto pada Sai.

"Mereka baik-baik saja Oba-san." Jawab Sai

"Kudengar kau tinggal di apartemen ?" Tanya Fugaku sambil menyesap teh hangat yang sudah disediakan.

"Iya Oji-san, Otou-san yang menyiapkannya. Tempatnya tidak terlalu jauh dari sini."

"Kenapa kau harus tinggal di apartemen Sai-kun kau punya keluarga disini kau bisa tinggal disini, aku mulai merasa rumah ini terlalu besar dengan penghuni tiga orang." Ucap Mikoto.

"Aku hanya tidak mau merepotkan Oji-san dan Oba-san, dan aku juga ingin mencoba hidup mandiri." Jawab Sai kalem.

"Kau ini mirip sekali Otou-sanmu. Kalau begitu sering-seringlah berkunjung kesini Sai-kun."

"Pasti Oba-san. Apa Sasuke ada dirumah ?" Tanya Sai melihat keatas arah kamar Sasuke.

"Ada, dia dikamar. Kau langsung saja kekamarnya." Jawab Mikoto mempersilahkan Sai.

"Baik Oji-san Oba-san." Sai memberi salam lalu menuju kamar Sasuke.

Sesampainya dikamar Sasuke dia langsung membuka pintu tanpa mengetuknya.

"Ohayou." Ucap Sai sok akrab lalu menuju ke ranjang Sasuke sedangkan pemilik kamar sedang berkutat dengan dokumen-dokumen di meja kerjanya.

"Kau tidak sopan." Ucap Sasuke tanpa mengalihkan penglihatannya. Sai yang mendengarnya hanya mengidikkan bahunya dan mengambil majalah bisnis disamping ranjang Sasuke dan membacanya dengan santai. "Kenapa kau kesini ?" Tanya Sasuke sinis.

"Aku hanya berkunjung."

"Hn." Ucap Sasuke lalu menutup dokumennya yang sepertinya sudah selesai. "Kalau tak ada perlu kau bisa pulang." Ucap Sasuke lagi sambil duduk di sofa.

"Kau senang sekali mengusirku, nanti saja aku masih ingin disini. Oh iya kau kenal Yamanaka ino ? aku melihatmu mengantar-jemputnya di kampus."

"Bukan urusanmu" Jawab Sasuke singkat.

"Oh ayolah aku hanya ingin tahu, belakangan ini aku selalu berpapasan dengannya tapi dia terlihat menghindar. Kenapa ya." Kata Sai menyeringai. Sasuke yang mendengarnya hanya memandang tajam Sai.

"Dia tidak mengenalmu."

"Bagaimana mungkin dia tidak mengenalku, kau tahu di New York aku seUniversitas dengannya dan kami sering berbicara tetapi aku heran sekarang. Apa jangan-jangan dia kekasihmu." Sambung Sai lagi mulai memancing Sasuke, sontak Sasuke kaget tetapi langsung kembali berwajah datar.

"Kalau dia kekasihku memangnya kenapa?." Tanya Sasuke mulai terpancing. 'Sudah kuduga' ucap Sai dalam hati.

"Sudah kuduga, tidak apa-apa kalian terlihat cocok. Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu." Ucap Sai lalu bangkit saat dipintu dia berbalik "Sepupu kau harus lebih hati-hati." Kata Sai lalu pergi.

"Cih, apa maksudnya." Balas Sasuke tanpa memikirkan perkataan Sai.

-bandara konoha-

"Moshi-moshi kau sudah sampai ?" Ucap perempuan berambut blonde dengan kaca mata dan topi yang menutupi sedikit wajahnya.

"Ya aku sudah sampai, tunggu aku disana Ino. Kau berpakaian warna apa ?" jawab suara laki-laki yang berada ditelepon tersebut.

"Baiklah, aku berpakaian Merah topi putih." Ucap perempuan itu yang tak lain adalah Ino. Tak lama kemudian dari kejauhan terlihat seorang laki-laki berambut merah dengan wajah baby face menuju ke arah Ino, Ino yang melihat laki-laki tersebut langsung berlari.

"Sasori-kun." Teriak Ino lalu langsung memeluk laki-laki yang dipanggil Sasori, laki-laki itupun langsung meletakkan kopernya dan membalas pelukan Ino.

"Aku merindukanmu Ino-chan." Ucap Sasori.

"Aku sangat merindukanmu." Balas Ino lalu melepaskan pelukannya dan langsung mencium bibir laki-laki yang ada didepannya lama sampai pasokan udara mendesak mereka untuk melepaskan satu sama lain.

"Kau sudah meningkat rupanya." Ucap Laki-laki itu Sasori, Ino merona mendengar perkataan Sasori. Setelah itu mereka langsung menuju ke apatemen Ino.

Setelah menempuh perjalanan sampailah mereka di apartemen Ino, mereka langsung masuk setelah mengambil barang. Sasoripun langsung meletakkan barangnya dan duduk di sofa diruang Tv.

"Sasori-kun mau minum apa ?" Tanya Ino setelah melepas kacamata dan topinya.

"Terserah saja. Sementara ini aku ingin tinggal disini, bagaimana ?" Tanya Sasori sambil melihat keseliling. Ino datang membawa kaleng minuman dingin dia ragu menjawab permintaan Sasori, jadi Ino hanya diam.

"Bagaimana Ino-chan, kau setuju aku tinggal disini ?"

"Berapa lama ?" Tanya Ino.

"Aku tak tau, aku mengambil cuti kuliahku. Tenang saja kau tak lupa aku juga orang jepang, aku juga punya keluarga disini. Aku akan kesana setelah melepas rindu denganmu." Jelas Sasori sambil memegang tangan Ino. Ino hanya menunduk tak menjawab.

"Kenapa kau diam? Oh kau takut pada Uchiha kekasihmu itu ? sampai kapan kau menyembunyikanku seperti ini ? aku juga kekasihmu Yamanaka Ino dan lebih mencintaimu dibanding Uchiha brengsek itu." Jelas Sasori emosi, Ino terkejut mendengar kemarahan Sasori.

"bu-bukan begitu Sasori-kun, ini tidak akan lama." Ucap Ino yang mulai takut.

"Tiga tahun menurutmu tidak lama ? aku selalu menunggumu, aku selalu ingin kau memberi tahu semua orang bahwa aku kekasihmu bukan Uchiha Sasuke."

"Iya aku mengerti tapi mohon tunggu sebentar lagi, sekarang ini aku sudah yakin kalau Sasuke sudah sangat mencintaiku, setelah ini aku akan meninggalkannya dan aku yakin dia akan hancur seperti apa yang dulu dia perbuat pada sahabatku. Yakumo-chan bunuh diri Cuma karena ditolak dan dipermalukan Uchiha itu, aku tak bisa terima itu Sasori-kun." Jelas Ino dengan air mata yang mulai menetes mengingat masa senior high schoolnya dulu bersama sahabatnya.

"Sudahlah Ino-chan jangan kau pikirkan itu, aku minta maaf sudah berbicara kasar." Ucap Sasori lalu memeluk Ino yang semakin terisak.

-Universitas Konoha-

Tidak terasa aktivitas di Universitas Konoha telah usai satu persatu mahasiswa meninggalkan kampus dan melanjutkan aktivitas selanjutnya.

"Ohayou Yamanaka." Sapa perempuan bercepol empat yang bernama Temari.

"Ohayou Senpai, hari ini hari yang cerah ya." Ucap Ino tersenyum

"Begitulah, oh iya aku tadi tidak melihat Uchiha mengantarmu ? apa ada sesuatu ?"

"Tidak juga, Sasuke-kun sedang sibuk pagi ini jadi dia tidak sempat mengantarku." Jawab Ino

"Begitukah, yasudah aku duluan, Jaa-nee." Ucap Temari melambaikan tangan dan pergi.

Saat Temari pergi Ino merogoh tas dan mengambil ponselnya dan menghubungi seseorang.

"Moshi-moshi Sasuke-kun." Ucap Ino pada orang yang dia telpon.

"Hn, aku sudah diluar kantor aku akan menjemputmu."

"Tidak, tidak Sasuke-kun, Gomen hari ini kau tak usah menjemputku. Hari ini Okaa-sanku ke Konoha jadi aku akan menjemputnya dibandara. Gomennasai." Kata Ino dengan nada menyesal terkesan dibuat-buat.

"Aku akan mengantarmu."

"Tidak Usah, aku sudah ada diperjalanan, lanjutkan saja pekerjaanmu Sasuke-kun. Aku akan baik-baik saja." Ino meyakinkan, lalu berjalan menuju ke mobil yang berisi seorang laki-laki berambut merah dan masuk kedalam mobil.

"Yasudah, kau hati-hati." Balas Sasuke lalu memutuskan sambungannya. 'aneh' gumam Sasuke. Sementara itu mobil yang tadi dimasuki Ino melaju dengan dikemudikan oleh laki-laki berambut merah yaitu Sasori. Tak jauh dari sana seseorang yang tak disangka-sangka memperhatikan mereka dengan mobil sportnya tak lupa seringaiannya 'rupanya dia diKonoha, kau terlalu bodoh Yamanaka' gumam laki-laki yang mengikuti mobil Ino.

tbc

Ohayou ...

Wah sebelumnya Arigatou banget ya udah mau baca fanfic saya dan review senang banget

Kritik dan sarannya sangat berarti buat saya maaf kalau ceritanya kurang memuaskan. Arigatou Gosaimazu Minna-san ...

Review


	3. Chapter 3

**PLEASE LOVE ME**

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Genre : Romance & Hurt/Comfort**

 **Pairing : SasuHina**

 **Rated : T**

 **Author : okta0809**

 **Don't Like Don't Read**

Sebulan berlalu semuanya berjalan dengan normal masih belum ada kejutan-kejutan yang terjadi. Sementara di kediaman Uchiha tiga orang penghuninya sedang duduk diruang keluarga.

"Sasuke ada yang ingin Otou-san bicarakan." Ucap Fugaku pada Sasuke.

"Nani Otou-san ?" Jawab Sasuke sopan.

"Sasuke kau sudah dewasa sudah waktunya kau mencari pendamping." Jelas Fugaku pada anaknya Sasuke memilih diam memikirkan sesuatu.

"Iya Sasuke-kun selama ini Okaa-san dan Otou-san belum pernah melihatmu bersama perempuan manapun, kami akan memberi kebebasan padamu untuk memilih, tetapi jika tidak ada kami akan membantu mencari dan kami sudah punya calonnya, bagaimana ?" Jelas Mikoto lebih tenang, Sasuke sontak berpikir siapa calon yang dipilihkan orang tuanya.

"Bagaimana ? jika ada bawa dia kemari dan perkenalkan pada kami." Sambung Fugaku.

"Tapi aku masih belum ingin menikah Otou-san." Jawab Sasuke.

"Kau sudah dewasa Sasuke sudah waktunya untuk menikah, Itachi juga menikah seusiamu. Dan juga aku sudah tua jadi kuharap kau bisa menurutinya." Kata Fugaku dengan nada tegas.

"Iya Sasuke-kun sudah waktunya menikah, apa kau sudah punya kekasih ?" Tanya Mikoto ragu.

"Baik, Aku sudah punya Okaa-san Otou-san aku akan membawanya kesini." Ucap Sasuke tegas. Tampak ekspresi Mikoto terlihat sangat kecewa. Lalu Sasuke memberi hormat dan pergi naik keatas menuju kamarnya.

"Fugaku-kun bagaimana ini ? yang kutakutkan sudah terjadi, Sasuke-kun sudah punya kekasih aku tak menduga dia sudah punya kekasih. Bagimana janjiku pada Hitomi-chan." Rengek Mikoto pada suaminya.

"Sudahlah, Kita tidak bisa memaksanya, ini kehidupan Sasuke." Ucap Fugaku menenangkan istrinya diapun juga sedikit kecewa.

"Tapi aku ingin sekali dia jadi menantuku, apa aku tak boleh berharap." Rengek Mikoto lagi, Fugaku hanya diam menanggapi rengekan istrinya.

-Mension Hyuuga-

Di mension Hyuuga yang terlihat lebih tradisional tapi tanpa mengurangi sisi kemewahannya, bangunan itu terlihat sangat elegan dengan tampilan khas rumah adat tradisonal Jepang dengan campuran unsur modern. Satu keluarga yang sedang menikmati makan malam mereka dengan tenang sesekali ada keributan yang diciptakan oleh tangisan cucu pertama keluarga Hyuuga anak Hyuuga Neji putra pertama.

"Bagaimana sekolahmu Hanabi ?" Tanya sang kepala keluarga Hyuuga Hiashi pada anak bungsunya.

"Seperti biasa Otou-san baik, selalu menyenangkan." Jawab Hanabi, sementara Hinata tersenyum jail pertanda dia ingin menjahili Hanabi.

"nee Hanabi-chan kue yang kemarin untuk siapa ?" Tanya Hinata mulai jahil.

"Kue ?" Tanya Neji heran memandang istrinya, Tenten hanya menggeleng tidak tahu.

"Kemarin Hanabi-chan tiba-tiba memintaku—huumfft." Hanabi langsung membungkam mulut Hinata dengan tangannya mencegah Hinata bercerita.

"Nee-chan jangan diceritakan." Ucap Hanabi setelah melepaskan tangannya.

"Memangnya kenapa, aku senang Hanabi-chan yang kuanggap tomboy ternyata punya sisi feminim, jadi kue itu untuk siapa ? apa untuk Konohamaru-kun ?" Tanya Hinata mulai menggoda Hanabi lagi, sontak pipi Hanabi terlihat merona.

"Hah-hah, Nee-chan jangan bercanda buat apa aku memberinya kue, aku memberi temanku. Dia kemarin ulang tahun." Ucap Hanabi berusaha mengelak.

"Benarkah ? tapi kenapa ada surat dengan kertas hati ?" Tanya Hinata semakin membuat Hanabi mendongkol dalam hati, seketika Hanabi menjadi kikuk.

"Sudahlah jangan goda adikmu Hinata habiskan makanan kalian." Tegur Hiashi pada anak-anaknya.

"Hai Otou-san." Ucap Hinata dan Hanabi bersamaan lalu menghabiskan makan malam mereka. Setelah makan malam usai semua melakukan aktivitas masing-masing seperti Hinata yang masuk kekamarnya untuk beristirahat. Terlihat Hinata yang sedang duduk di meja belajarnya bukan untuk belajar tetapi untuk melamun, dia hanya mencoret-coret buku yang ada dimejanya.

Hinata hanya menghayal menatap kosong kertas yang sudah pernuh coretan. Karena bosan Hinatapun keluar kamar dan menuju teras menikmati angin malam.

"Kau belum tidur Hinata, disini dingin." Ucap laki-laki yang berambut panjang Hyuuga Neji lalu duduk di kursi sebelah Hinata.

"Aku belum mengantuk Nii-san, aku hanya ingin menikmati angin malam." Jawab Hinata tanpa mengalihkan penglihatannya.

"Akhir-akhir ini aku merasa kau tak seperti biasa lebih banyak diam dan lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu di kamarmu, apa ada masalah ?" Tanya Neji mengintimidasi.

"Ah- Benarkah, tidak ada tidak ada masalah, aku merasa biasa saja." Jawab Hinata gugup.

"Aku ini saudaramu Hinata dan kau tak pandai berbohong, kau tak bisa menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku."

"Benar-benar tidak ada masalah Nii-san, aku baik-baik saja." Balas Hinata dan tersenyum. Neji yang memang dari awal takkan percaya pernyataan adiknya memilih mengalah dan menunggu sampai Hinata ingin bercerita.

"Baiklah, kalau kau punya masalah jangan sungkan ceritakan padaku. Aku tak suka melihatmu seperti ini." Ucap Neji mengalah Hinata mengangguk mengiyakan perkataan Neji.

"Ah-Nii-san aku ingin bertanya, waktu pertemuan keluarga kita dengan keluarga u-uchiha. Laki-laki yang satu itu Uc-chiha S-Sasuke apa adik Itachi-nii ?" tanya Hinata sedikit gagap tiba-tiba yang terlintas di pikirannya adalah Uchiha. 'Kami-sama apa yang kukatakan, kenapa aku menanyakan Uchiha' ucap Hinata dalam hati menyesal Neji yang mendengar pertanyaan Hinata menatap Hinata Heran.

"Memangnya kenapa ?" Tanya Neji heran.

"Tidak, hanya saja waktu itu aku bertemu di kampusku mungkin dia bersama Sai-kun." Ucap Hinata dengan mengganti cerita padahal bukan Sai yang bersama Sasuke tapi kekasihnya.

"Souka, Ya dia adik Itachi kau memang baru bertemu dengannya karena pada saat kalian masih kecil keluarga Uchiha pindah ke Amerika untuk sementara waktu jadi yang kau kenal hanya Itachi. Sasuke tidak." Jelas Neji tanpa curiga.

'kami-sama kenapa aku tiba-tiba memikirkannya. Ada apa sebenarnya' gumam Hinata dalam hati. "Yasudah Hinata masuklah udara semakin dingin." Ucap Neji menyuruh Hinata masuk Hinata hanya mengangguk dan bangkit dari tempatnya lalu masuk kedalam. "Kau kenapa Hinata" Ucap Neji saat Hinata berlalu.

Dipagi hari Uchiha Fugaku dan Uchiha Mikoto berkunjung kekediaman Hyuuga, mereka sudah membuat janji terlebih dahulu.

"Silahkan duduk Fugaku-san Mikoto-san." Ucap Hiashi mempersilahkan mereka duduk di ruang tamu. "Jadi bagaimana ?" Tanya Hiashi to the point.

"Gomennasai Hiashi-san, sepertinya ini diluar rencana. Sasuke sudah punya kekasih." Ucap Fugaku dan melirik sekilas istrinya.

"Souka, aku juga belum memberi tahunya, mau diapa lagi kita juga tidak bisa memaksa mereka." Balas Hiashi dengan sedikit nada kecewa.

"Apa tak ada cara lain Hiashi-san, aku ingin sekali Hinata menjadi menantuku, diluar perjanjianku dengan Hitomi-chan. Hinata anak yang tulus dan cantik aku sangat menyukainya." Ucap Mikoto memelas dan mulai menangis.

"Gomennasai, aku sangat menyesal Mikoto-san. Kita tak bisa berbuat apa-apa jika keadaan seperti ini, pasti Hitomi juga mengerti." Kata Hiashi menenangkan Mikoto yang sedang mengelap air matanya dengan tisyu.

"Bagaimana ini Hitomi-chan aku tidak bisa menepati janji kita." Ucap Mikoto berbicara sendiri dengan masih menangis.

-flashback-

"Hitomi-chan kau beruntung sekali mempunyai Hinata, aku juga ingin sekali anak perempuan, tapi kedua anakku semuanya laki-laki." Ucap seorang wanita yang menggendong seorang anak laki-laki bermata khas Uchiha pada seorang wanita yang menggendong bayi perempuan bermata levender khas Hyuuga.

"Kau tak boleh begitu Mikoto-chan, kau harus mensyukurinya. Kau juga beruntung mereka sangatlah tampan." Balas wanita yang bernama Hyuuga Hitomi dengan lembut.

"Hm, aku sangat mensyukurinya. Oh bagaimana kalau mereka besar nanti Sasuke-chan kita jodohkan dengan Hinata-chan dengan begitu aku bisa memiliki anak perempuan dan itu adalah Hinata." Ucap Mikoto bersemangat, Hitomi tersenyum melihat sahabatnya yang sangat bersemangat.

"Hm, kita bisa menjodohkan mereka aku juga sangat senang jika Sasuke nantinya menjadi pendamping Hinata-chan. Kau harus rawat baik-baik dia Mikoto-chan." Balas Hotomi ikut bersemangat.

"Pasti kau juga harus merawat Hinata-chan aku yakin dia akan sepertimu cantik dan baik hati, Baik ayo kita berjanji Sasuke-chan kau akan menjadi jodoh Hinata-chan." Ucap Mikoto berbicara pada anak yang digendongnya. Hitomi tersenyum mengangguk mengiyakan. Saat mereka berbincang datang dua laki-laki dengan perawakan yang berwibawa menuju arah kedua wanita tadi.

"Gosip para wanita lagi." Ucap seorang pria bernama Uchiha Fugaku terkesan dingin, mendengarnya Mikoto yang notabene istrinya langsung mengelak.

"Kami tidak bergosip Fugaku-kun, kau lihat Hitomi-chan Itachi sudah mirip Otou-sannya aku harap Sasuke akan mirip denganku." Balas Mikoto sedikit kesal Hyuuga Hiashi dan Hyuuga Hitomi hanya geleng-geleng melihat sahabat mereka.

"Fugaku-san kami tadi membicarakan tentang perjodohan Hinata-chan dan Sasuke-chan." Jelas Hitomi masih dengan suara lembutnya.

"Perjodohan ? apa maksudnya mereka masih kecil." Ucap Hiashi heran.

"Bukan-bukan sekarang Hisahi-san tapi jika mereka sudah besar nanti, aku berjanji pada Hitomi-chan akan menjodohkan mereka berdua, aku sangat menyukai Hinata-chan, Bagaimana ?" Jelas Mikoto bersemangat.

"Terserah kalian saja." Jawab Fugaku.

-flashback off-

Sementara di perusahaan Uchiha Corp, di ruangan sang direktur, duduk dua orang berlainan jenis di sofa sambil menikmati teh hangat yang sudah disediakan.

"Ada apa Sasuke-kun memanggilku kesini ? apa ada yang ingin Sasuke-kun bicarakan ?" Tanya perempuan yang berambut Blonde.

"Hn, aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu." Jawab Sasuke setelah menyesap teh hangatnya.

"Nani ?"

"Aku ingin memperkenalkanmu pada orang tuaku, mereka ingin aku segera menikah. Bagaimana menurutmu ?" Ucap Sasuke menatap Ino berusaha menemukan jawaban lewat matanya, Ino yang medengarnya terkejut sampai-sampai teh yang tadinya iya angkat hampir jatuh karena kaget.

"Nani ? bertemu orang tua Sasuke-kun ?" Tanya Ino dengan nada sedikit keras.

"Ya, ada masalah ? kita sudah lama berhubungan Ino aku kira tak ada masalah." Ucap Sasuke berusaha tenang setelah melihat sikap terkejut Ino.

"Ta-tapi aku be-belum siap Sasuke-kun." Ucap Ino gugup sekaligus gelisah.

"Kau tak usah takut, mereka akan senang."

"Tapi aku perlu waktu Sasuke-kun, aku permisi." Ucap Ino begitu saja lalu pergi. Sasuke yang melihat sikap Ino merasa heran dan menduga sesuatu yang tidak-tidak ia merasa ini bukan seperti Ino yang dia kenal. 'ada yang aneh' gumam Sasuke frustasi.

Tak lama kemudian seorang laki-laki berkulit putih pucat masuk tanpa mengetuk pintu.

"Ohayou Sasuke, tadi aku melihat Yamanaka Ino apa dia dari sini ?" Tanya laki-laki itu yang ternyata Sai.

"Ada apa kau kemari ?" Tanya Sasuke lebih dingin.

"Wow ada apa ini, kenapa mukamu kusut seperti itu, kau tak biasanya lebih dingin seperti ini padaku. Apa karena Yamanaka itu kalian bertengkar ?" Tanya Sai merasa ada yang menarik yang sudah terjadi.

"Bukan urusanmu Sai, sekarang keluarlah jika tak punya urusan." Ucap Sasuke lebih tenang.

"Kau ini, aku penasaran malah disuruh pulang. Aku datang kesini ingin bertanya tentang bisnis padamu. Tapi seperti kau kurang mood jadi kutunda dulu. Oh iya kudengar Oji-san menyuruhmu segera menikah ? Itachi-nii memberitahuku. " Tanya Sai mulai memancing lagi.

"Baka Aniki." Gumam Sasuke memaki kakaknya yang sudah bocor.

"Ah ternyata benar, sepertinya aku sudah bisa menebak apa yang terjadi tadi. Kau seperti ini karena Yamanaka menolak ?" Ucap Sai tersenyum licik menduga-duka apa yang terjadi.

"Jangan campuri urusanku Uchiha Sai, sekarang pergilah sebelum aku memaksamu." Ucap Sasuke sinis, Sai hanya tersenyum membetulkan perkataannya tadi.

"Baiklah memang tak ada asyiknya berbicara denganmu Uchiha Sasuke." Ucap Sai lalu berdiri dari duduknya. "Kusarankan kau menyelidikinya, aku merasa ada yang aneh." Sambung Sai lalu berjalan menuju pintu.

"Apa maksudmu ?" Tanya Sasuke sebelum Sai pergi.

"Kau bisa pikirkan sendiri, kalau perlu bantuan bilang padaku." Jawab Sai lalu pergi. Setelah kepergian Sai, Sasuke terus memikirkan sikap Ino dan perkataan Sai 'Kusarankan kau menyelidikinya, aku merasa ada yang aneh, apa maksud bocah itu' gumam Sasuke semakin frustasi mengingat perubahan sikap Ino, dia tidak bisa berpikiran positif sebab ini kali pertama sikap Ino seperti ini padanya.

Seminggu berlalu hubungan Sasuke dan Ino mulai menunjukkan perubahan-perubahan terutama pada sikap Ino, sejak pernyataan Sasuke tentang orang tuanya Ino lebih sering memberi alasan pada Sasuke jika Sasuke ingin bertemu bahkan sekedar ingin menjemputnya. Sasuke yang merasakan perubahan-perubahan sikap Ino ia mulai berpikiran negatif dan juga mulai frustasi karena Ino bersikap menjauh padanya sekarang kondisinya sedikit memprihatinkan dia lebih banyak diam dan sering pulang terlambat, jika dihubungi hanya sekedar berbicara biasa saja lalu Ino menyudahi percakapan mereka.

Sai yang diberitahu oleh ibu Sasuke bahwa sikap Sasuke akhir-akhir sangat berbeda dan lebih dingin dari biasanya, mulai menduga-duga kalau ini karena Ino dia tak habis pikir pada sepupunya yang ia kira keras seperti batu bisa segalau ini cuma kerena seorang perempuan yang dia anggap jalang, dia juga tidak menyangka Sasuke yang jenius bisa dibohongi selama ini dengan Ino, Sai mulai kasihan pada Sasuke bagaimanapun juga Sasuke adalah sepupunya dia ingin membantu Sasuke walau ini akan sangat tidak baik untuk Sasuke, tetapi ini akan lebih tidak baik lagi jika Sasuke tidak mengetahuinya pikir Sai.

Di apartemen Ino terlihat Sasori masih ada disana duduk bersama Ino sambil menikmati acara TV dan menikmati cemilan yang ada dimeja.

"Bagaimana dengan Uchiha Ino-chan ?" Tanya Sasori

"Aku tak tahu, dia masih terus menghubungiku. Setelah dia bilang orang tuanya ingin berkenalan denganku aku jadi malas melanjutkan permainan ini, aku sepertinya akan berhenti. Aku juga sudah mulai muak bersamanya." Jawab Ino tersenyum meremehkan.

"Aku sangat menunggu saat-saat ini aku harap kau benar-benar mengakhirinya Ino-chan." Ucap Sasori lalu merangkul Ino, Ino tersenyum melihat tingkah Sasori yang mulai manja.

"Pasti Sasori-kun aku sudah bosan dengannya, apalagi jika menikah dengannya pembunuh sahabatku. Aku tidak akan sudi." Sambung Ino.

"Kau tak takut ?"

"Sedikit tapi rasa takutku dikalahkan oleh rasa muakku." Jawab Ino tersenyum.

"Tenang aku ada disini. Baiklah, aku lapar bagaimana kalau kita makan malam diluar." Kata Sasori mengajak Ino.

"Ya, aku juga lapar. Tunggu sebentar aku ganti pakaian." Ucap Ino sembari menuju kamarnya lalu keluar sudah berpakaian lengkap. Merekapun keluar menuju salah satu restoran yang biasa mereka kunjungi.

Malam ini Sai mengajak Hinata makan malam diluar setelah Sai meminta izin pada Hiashi dan Neji yang awalnya dilarang keras oleh Neji tapi karena permintaan Hinata merekapun pergi. Diperjalanan Hinata hanya diam tak bersuara, Sai tak suka dengan suasana sepi seperti ini.

"Hinata-chan akhir-akhir ini kuperhatikan kau lebih banyak diam. Ada masalah ?" Tanya Sai memecahkan suasana sepi.

"Ah- Tidak ada Sai-kun aku baik-baik saja. Oh iya kita akan makan dimana ?" Tanya Hinata mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Kita akan makan di Restaurant yang tak pernah kita kunjungi, kata Kiba disana lumayan enak." Balas Sai lalu tersenyum menatap Hinata. Hinata hanya mengangguk serta heran melihat tatapan Sai padanya.

"Perhatikan jalannya Sai-kun." Lerai Hinata, Sai sontak mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah depan memperhatikan jalan.

"Gomen." Ucap Sai. 'Hinata aku tak tahu aku bisa atau tidak mengungkapkan perasaan ini padamu, tapi ini sangat mengangguku. Aku sepertinya benar-benar jatuh cinta padamu' ucap Sai dalam hati lalu melirik Hinata sekilas.

Saat sampai di tempat parkir Restoran dengan tak sengaja Sai melihat laki-laki berambut merah dan perempuan berambut blonde yang saling rangkul berjalan menuju sebuah mobil. 'jalang' gumam Sai saat melihat mereka memasuki sebuah mobil. Saat mereka berlalu Sai secepatnya mengeluarkan ponselnya ia mengetik sesuatu dan mengirim sebuah pesan pada seseorang. 'akan terjadi hal yang heboh' gumam Sai meyeriangai.

"Kau mengatakan sesuatu Sai-kun?" Tanya Hinata setelah membuka sabuk pengaman dan melihat Sai yang terlihat sibuk sendiri.

"Tidak, bukan apa-apa. Ayo masuk." Jawab Sai lalu mengantongi kembali ponselnya.

-Uchiha Mension-

Dikamar sang Uchiha muda terlihat Sasuke sedang berbaring memejamkan mata dengan ponsel yang digenggamnya erat, sudah berapa kali dia menghubungi kekasihnya Ino tetapi tak ada jawaban pikirannya sangat kalut. Dan saat tiba-tiba ponselnya berdering tanda pesan masuk langsung saja ia melihat layar ponselnya dan mendesah ketika melihat siapa pengirimnya Uchiha Sai diapun membuka pesannya.

_Uchiha Sai_

Ke Apartemen kekasihmu sekarang.

Sasuke tidak mengerti maksud pesan Sai . "apa maksudnya" Ucap Sasuke bingung. Tak lama kemudian setelah memikirkan pesan Sai dia bergegas mengambil jaket dan kunci mobilnya, pikirannya sudah dipenuhi hal-hal negatif tentang Ino. Dia langsung melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan diatas rata-rata menuju apartemen Ino bahkan dia mengacuhkan panggilan ibunya saat Mikoto memanggilnya.

Sekarang Sasuke sudah ada didepan apartemen Ino, dia hanya berdiri didepan pintu apartemen Ino antara masuk dan tidak. Tetapi setelah meyakinkan hatinya bahwa tidak akan terjadi apa-apa di dalam. Segera Sasuke membuka pintu apartemen yang kebetulan tidak terkunci. Saat pintu itu terbuka pemandangan yang membuat Sasuke mematung mencengkeram kuat gagang pintu melihat pemandangan didepannya

Dua orang berlainan jenis sedang berpelukan mesra di depan matanya yang parahnya perempuan yang terlihat sangat senang itu adalah kekasih yang ia cintai yang sudah tiga tahun lebih menjalin cinta dengannya asyik berpelukan dengan laki-laki lain.

Sasuke sudah sangat terbakar melihat semuanya segera dia melangkah cepat menarik perempuan yang bernama Ino menghempasnya kesofa lalu berpindah pada laki-laki berambut merah dia melayangkan tinju sekuat-kuatnya pada laki-laki itu seketika laki-laki yang bernama Sasori itu terlempar dan menghantam dinding dan darah segar keluar dari sudut bibirnya, melihat siapa yang memukulnya Sasori menyeringai dan bangkit membalas tatapan tajam dari Sasuke.

"Uchiha Sasuke apa kabar ?" Ucap Sasori sambil mengusap darah dibibirnya.

"Kau brensek."Geram Sasuke lalu berlari lagi menendang perut Sasori, memukulnya bertubi-tubi sampai Sasori tak bisa melawan dan wajahnya sudah banyak luka disana-sini. Menyadari hal itu Ino langsung berlari menuju mereka berdua dan langsung melerai mereka.

"Sudah berhenti, Sasuke berhenti, Kubilang berhenti Uchiha Sasuke." Teriak Ino sontak Sasuke berhenti mendengar teriakan Ino yang menyebut namanya dengan kasar tanpa sufiks –kun.

"Kau membelanya." Ucap Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya pada Ino yang sedang memeluk Sasori.

"Ya aku membelanya Uchiha brensek." Teriak Ino lagi lebih keras pada Sasuke, hati Sasuke bagai ditikam pedang tajam mendengar perkataan Ino. Dia diam sejenak mencerna perkataan Ino lalu bangkit .

"Jalang." Sambung Sasuke lalu pergi dan menghentakkan pintu dengan keras Ino tidak memperdulikan Sasuke yang pergi dia menangis melihat keadaan Sasori.

Sesampai dirumahnya emosi Sasuke belum reda dia masih sangat emosi sekaligus sangat sakit hati setelah melihat Ino lebih memilih laki-laki itu. Dia berjalan cepat membuka dan menutup pintu dengan keras dia mengabaikan semua maid yang berusaha menanyakan keadaannya. Saat sampai didepan tangga Sasuke berbalik melihat kearah Ibu dan ayahnya yang juga kaget. "Otou-san aku menerima calon yang kau pilihkan untukku." Setelah berkata seperti itu Sasuke naik keatas menuju kamarnya. Fugaku dan Mikoto tampak heran mendengar perkataan Sasuke.

Tbc

R&R


	4. Chapter 4

**PLEASE LOVE ME**

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Genre : Romance & Hurt/Comfort**

 **Pairing : Uchiha Sasuke & Hyuuga Hinata**

 **Rated : T**

 **Author : okta0809**

 **Don't Like Don't Read**

Diruangan yang biasa bungsu Uchiha gunakan untuk bekerja kini berantakan tak beraturan semua isi benda di meja kerjanya kini sudah tergelatak di sana-sini terlebih lagi dengan bingkai foto seorang perempuan yang dulunya tertata rapi kini pecah begitu saja. Sedangkan sang pemilik ruangan Uchiha Sasuke terduduk dengan penuh emosi.

"Damn." Teriak Sasuke frustasi.

Keesokan harinya ibu Sasuke heran melihat anaknya tak terlihat pagi ini tidak biasanya Sasuke terlambat dimeja makan, Mikoto langsung menuju ke kamar Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun Sasuke-kun kau belum bangun ?" Panggil Mikoto sembari mengetuk pintu kamar Sasuke. Tidak ada jawaban Mikotopun membuka pintu dan masuk, saat masuk di kamar Sasuke Mikoto terkejut bukan kepalang melihat kamar anaknya yang seperti kapal pecah, Sasuke yang terbaring di tempat tidurnya masih memejamkan mata dan bekas air mata dipipinya membuat Mikoto bertanya-tanya ada apa tak biasanya Sasukenya seperti ini apalagi menangis.

"Kami-sama Sasuke-kun apa yang terjadi." Teriak Mikoto terkejut berlari menuju ke Sasuke. Sasuke yang merasakan ada yang memengang tubuhnya terbangun perlahan.

"Apa yang terjadi Sasuke-kun? Kenapa kamarmu seperti ini ?" Tanya Mikoto lagi dengan khawatir.

"Okaa-san." Ucap Sasuke samar-samar dan tampak lemah, bukan seperti Sasuke yang biasanya. Mikoto tau anaknya sedang ada masalah serius dia mengerti dan tidak menanyakan lebih lanjut memilih menenangkan putranya dulu.

"Tak apa Okaa-san ada disini, tenanglah." Kata Mikoto lalu memeluk tubuh kekar putranya yang terlihat rapuh, ia merasa seperti memeluk Sasuke kecil yang merajuk pada ibunya.

Setelah para maid membersihkan kamar Sasuke Mikoto kembali lagi kekamar putranya dengan membawa nampan berisi makan dan minum mengingat Sasuke tak sarapan pagi ini, saat sampai di kamar terlihat Sasuke masih terbaring menutup matanya, Mikoto tersenyum melihat wajah damai putranya saat tertidur.

"Sasuke-kun bangun dulu kau belum makan." Ucap Mikoto membangunkan Sasuke.

"Aku tak lapar." Balas Sasuke singkat masih memejamkan matanya.

"Bagaimana bisa kau tak lapar, kau belum makan sejak tadi malam."

"Aku tak lapar." Ulang Sasuke.

"Kau ini, baiklah Okaa-san menyimpannya disini." Lalu menyimpan nampan di meja samping tempat tidur Sasuke. Mikoto merapikan selimut Sasuke, mulutnya terasa gatal ingin menanyakan sesuatu ia sangat penasaran.

"Sasuke-kun apa yang terjadi ?" Tanya Mikoto dengan nada pelan.

"Hn ?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Kenapa kau seperti ini? Kamarmu berantakan, dan kau menangis." Ucap Mikoto berusaha santai takut-takut putranya mulai lagi.

"Tidak apa-apa dan aku tak menangis."

"Gengsi sekali. Sebenarnya ada apa Sasuke-kun? Apa karena dia ?" Tanya Mikoto lalu mengeluarkan sebuah foto perempuan dari sakunya. Untuk melihat itu Sasuke membuka sedikit matanya dan langsung terduduk melihat foto siapa yang dipegang ibunya.

"Dari mana Okaa-san dapat itu ?" Tanya Sasuke terkejut.

"Ternyata benar karena dia, apa dia kekasihmu? Hm dia cantik tapi Okaa-san tak pernah melihatnya bersamamu." Gumam Mikoto sambil memandang foto itu.

"Dari mana Okaa-san dapat itu?" Ulang Sasuke mulai geram.

"Okaa-san mendapatkannya kemarin dengan bingkai yang pecah bersama dengan barang-barang yang kau rusak **,** Okaa-san penasaran jadi Okaa-san mengambilnya. Dia kekasihmu ?" Ucap Mikoto santai.

"Bukan lagi." Jawab Sasuke pelan lalu menyandarkan tubuhnya. Sasuke hanya akan terlihat rapuh pada orang-orang dia cintai termasuk Mikoto ibunya.

"Bukan lagi ? apa ada masalah ? Okaa-san belum sempat mengenalnya. Dia tampak seperti gadis yang baik." Ucap Mikoto memandang foto itu lagi.

"Tch, dia tak sebaik wajahnya." Mendengar perkataan putranya Mikoto terkejut, memang Mikoto tau Sasuke kerap mengeluarkan perkataan-perkataan kasar jika ia kesal, tetapi ini adalah kekasih bukan tepatnya mantan kekasihnya yang bagaimanapun Mikoto yakin Sasuke masih sangat mencintainya.

"Memangnya ada apa dengannya Sasuke-kun ?" Tanya Mikoto makin penasaran.

"Tidak ada apa-apa Okaa-san." Jawab Sasuke. Mikoto hanya memilih diam memberi waktu untuk Sasuke.

"Tentang itu apa Sasuke-kun benar-benar serius. Okaa-san pikir kau hanya sedang emosi jadi menyetujui pilihan kami." Kata Mikoto mengubah topik pembeciraannya.

"Tentang apa ?" Jawab Sasuke bingung.

"Tentang tadi malam itu kau bilang menerima calon pilihan Okaa-san dan Otou-san." Sejenak Sasuke berpikir sedikit mengingat-ngingat kejadian tadi malam dan tentu saja yang pertama ia ingat adalah kejadian dimana hatinya dibuat hancur oleh kekasih yang dicintainya tangannya mengepal erat dibalik selimut, mengingat juga tentang perkataan terakhirnya sebelum ia menghancurkan kamarnya, dan sedikit membuatnya menyesal.

"Sasuke-kun ? kalau boleh jujur saat kau berkata mempunyai kekasih Okaa-san sedikit kecewa, tapi Okaa-san dan Otou-san tak ingin memaksamu. Tapi tadi malam saat kau bilang menerimanya Okaa-san tau kau hanya emosi Okaa-san merasakannya." Jelas Mikoto Sasuke hanya diam mencermati penjelasan ibunya. Dia sedikit merasa bersalah telah memberi harapan pada orang tuanya dia juga tak mungkin mengganti kata-katanya tentu saja karena darah Uchiha yang mengalir memaksanya untuk tidak mengubah keputusan yang telah iya tetapkan.

"Kalau aku memang menerimanya, bagaimana?" Kata Sasuke dengan tetap datar.

"Sudahlah Sasuke-kun tak usah paksakan dirimu kali ini Okaa-san rasa tidak apa-apa melanggar peraturan darah Uchihamu." Mikoto tersenyum terpaksa .

"Terserah Okaa-san, yang jelas aku sudah bilang terima. Aku ingin istirahat." Lanjut Sasuke lalu berbalik membelakangi ibunya memejamkan matanya. Mikoto lama-kelamaan tersenyum lebar mendengar penuturan putranya.

"Arigatou Sasuke-kun." Seru Mikoto lalu keluar kegirangan.

-Hyuuga Mension-

"Jadi bagaimana Hiashi apa kau menerima lamaran kami ?" Kata seorang pria yang duduk di depan tuan Rumah.

"Gomennasai Fugaku-san Mikoto-san saya belum bisa menjawabnya sekarang, karena saya belum memberitahu Hinata soal perjodohan ini. Karena saya kira Sasuke tidak setuju, saya akan memberi jawaban jika sudah mendapat kepastian dari Hinata." Jelas Hiashi.

"Baiklah, kami juga tak ingin memaksa Hinata. Hinata juga masih muda jika dia belum ingin menikah kami bersedia menunggu." Ucap Mikoto. Hiashi mengangguk mengiyakan. "Kalau begitu kami permisi dulu." Kata kedua Uchiha lalu pergi diantar oleh Hiashi.

Dimalam hari Hinata sedang bersantai diruang TV bersama adiknya Hanabi, mereka bercanda sambil menonton TV, Hinata memang paling suka menggoda adiknya apalagi jika bersangkutan dengan teman sekolah Hanabi yang bernama Konohamaru yang dicurigai Hinata mereka saling suka, Hanabi akan terus mngelak jika Konohamaru dikaitkan dengannya.

"Hinata keruangan Otou-san sekarang, ada yang ingin Otou-san bicarakan." Ucap Hyuuga Hiashi tiba-tiba muncul dipintu dan memanggil Hinata.

"Hai Otou-san." Balas Hinata lalu pergi menyusul ayahnya dengan tampang bingung. Setelah memasuki ruangan ayahnya dia duduk di kursi depan meja kerja ayahnya.

"Nani Otou-san ?" Tanya Hinata dengan nada sopan dan santun.

"Apa kau sudah punya kekasih ?" Tanya Hiashi to the point membuat Hinata semakin bingung tidak biasanya ayahnya menanyakan hal pribadinya.

"Belum Otou-san, memangnya ada apa ?" tanya Hinata sopan.

"Hinata jika Otou-san ingin kau menikah, bagaimana menurutmu?"

"Nani ? menikah ?" Hinata terkejut bukan kepalang mendengar kata menikah dari Otou-sannya sontak dia mengangkat kepalanya.

"Ya menikah."

"Tapi Otou-san bukankah terlalu cepat jika aku menikah dan aku juga masih ingin melanjutkan pendidikan." Kata Hinata tak terima.

"Otou-san sudah tau kau akan mengatakan ini, Otou-san tidak akan memaksamu. Otou-san hanya sedang mengingat Okaa-sanmu, Dia menikah dengan Otou-san diumur yang sama denganmu. Saat dia tau anak keduanya adalah seorang perempuan dia sangat senang, saat kau masih kecilpun dia sudah berjanji akan menjodohkanmu dengan putra sahabatnya, Okaa-sanmu dan sahabatnya sangat berharap perjodohan ini akan menjadi kenyataan dan mereka bisa mengatur segalanya bersama, tapi Okaa-sanmu pergi terlalu cepat." Cerita Hiashi sambil memandang ke arah jendela besar. Hinata yang mendengar tak tahan lagi ia akan lemah jika menyangkut ibunya dia sangat menyayangi ibunya.

"Siapa orang itu Otou-san?" Tanya Hinata sambil menunduk.

"Hm?" Hiashi tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Si-siapa orang yang akan mejadi calonnya Otou-san ?" Ulang Hinata.

"Sudahlah Otou-san sudah bilang tak akan memaksamu, kau boleh istirahat." Jawab Hiashi pada putrinya.

"Aku ingin tahu Otou-san." Kata Hinata lebih menuntut.

"Hn, keluarga Uchiha tadi pagi datang melamarmu tapi Otou-san belum menjawabnya. Dan yang akan menjadi calonnya putra kedua mereka Uchiha Sasuke, tapi Otou-san akan menghubungi mereka dan menolaknya." Ucap Hiashi tenang, Hinata sangat kaget saat mendengar nama 'Uchiha Sasuke' dia seakan tak percaya jantungnya terpacu kencang dia sama sekali tak percaya.

"Uc-uchiha Sasuke ?"

"Ya kau tentu sudah melihatnya tapi mungkin belum mengenalnya dengan baik, dia anak yang baik. Dan ayah merasa akan tenang jika kau bersamanya." Ucap Hiashi berharap Hinata berubah pikiran.

"Apa ini benar keinginan Okaa-san ? " Hinata sedikit ragu dengan ini apalagi perasaannya dia belum terlalu yakin dengan perasaannya.

"Begitulah."

"Baik Otou-san Hinata menerimanya." Ucap Hinata memberi hormat lalu berlalu. Hiashi tersenyum melihat Hinata pergi dan juga sedikit rasa sedih menghampirinya karena merasa memaksa putrinya 'Hitomi apa kau melihat ini, apakah kita terlalu egois. keinginanmu akan terwujud' gumam Hiashi.

Setelah kembali dikamar Hinata tidak berhenti memegang dadanya ia merasakan jantungnya ingin melompat dan dia mulai berkeringat dia tak tau apa yang sedang terjadi padanya yang lebih parah ini akan terjadi jika menyangkut dengan Uchiha Sasuke.

"Okaa-san ada apa denganku? kenapa aku jadi seperti ini." Ucap Hinata sambil memandang sebuah bingkai foto di samping tempat tidurnya. "Aku tak tau apa aku harus senang atau sedih Okaa-san tapi ini keinginan terakhir Okaa-san aku tak bisa menolaknya bukan?" Hinata berbicara sendiri memandang bingkai foto rasanya sedih permintaan ibunya tidak ia dengar langsung dari ibunya.

Sementara di kamar putra kedua keluarga Uchiha, Sasuke duduk di meja kerjanya yang nampak sudah lebih rapi dari sebelumnya ia duduk menggenggam ponselnya nampak sirat emosi muncul diwajahnya ponsel pintarnya menunjukkan sebuah foto perempuan cantik, sejak tadi Sasuke selalu memandangi foto perempuan yang tak lain mantan kekasihnya mengingat kembali kenangan-kenangan waktu-waktu yang mereka lewati selama 3 tahun lebih ini, ia mengingat senyum manis perempuan itu, sikap manja padanya, sikap kesal jika Sasuke tak menanggapinya. Tetapi jika ia mengingat semuanya bayangan wajah Sasori juga terus terbayang dipikirannya.

Lelaki yang bernama Sasori itu dia ingat sekali saat masa senior high school dulu Sasori yang selalu mengejar-ngejar Yamanaka Ino, saat itu Sasuke tak punya perasaan apa-apa pada Ino begitupun Ino malah yang tertarik pada Sasuke adalah sahabat Ino Yakumo adik kelas yang selalu tertarik pada pangeran sekolah, dan saat dia memberanikan diri menembak Sasuke didepan umum dan malah dibalas dengan makian Sasuke dan semenjak itu semua siswa terus membully Yakumo dan berujung pada Yakumo yang bunuh diri, Ino sangat terpukul atas kematian Sahabatnya dan diapun berjanji akan balas dendam.

Semenjak kematian Yakumo, Ino selalu mendekati Sasuke awalnya Sasuke merasa sangat terganggu tetapi entah mengapa Ino berhasil membuat hatinya luluh dengan sikap Ino yang sangat baik dan polos. Mengetahui itu Sasoripun kesal dan hampir berkelahi dengan Sasuke yang dihentikan Ino. Dan saat lulus sekolah Sasori mengetahui Ino akan pindah keluar negeri untuk melanjutkan pendidikan diapun juga tak tinggal diam dia juga mengkuti Ino,sedangkan Sasuke yang saat itu sudah mengurusi perusahaan ayahnya tak bisa ikut pada Ino. Alhasi saat diluar negeri Ino menceritakan semua tujuannya pada Sasori, dan saat itu mereka menjalin sebuah hubungan yang di ketahui banyak orang di sana termasuk Sai sepupu Sasuke.

-Uchiha Mension-

Di pagi hari yang cerah tiga orang Uchiha terlihat sedang menikmati sarapan semua tenang menikmati sarapan masing-masing.

"Sasuke bagaimana dengan pernikahanmu ?." Tanya Fugaku tenang pada Sasuke.

"Aku serahkan pada Otou-san dan Okaa-san." Jawab Sasuke datar tak tertarik.

"Bagaimana kalau diadakan bulan depan, Okaa-san sangat tidak sabar." Sambung Mikoto bersemangat.

"Mikoto biar Sasuke yang menentukan." Mikoto langsung terdiam memandang Sasuke.

"Terserah kalian saja, aku sudah terlambat. Aku pergi." Kata Sasuke lalu beranjang dari kursinya.

"Fugaku-kun apa Hiashi-san sudah memberi kabar ?" Tanya Mikoto setelah Sasuke berlalu.

"Hn, Hiashi-san menerimanya."

"Benarkah, Hitomi-chan apa kau mendengarnya. Janji kita akan kutepati. Sayangnya kita tak bisa mengurus ini bersama, tetapi Hitomi-chan aku akan melakukan yang terbaik untukmu." Ucap Mikoto senang. Fugaku hanya diam melihat istrinya yang mulai berbicara sendiri.

-Universitas Konoha-

Seorang laki-laki berkulit pucat terlihat bimbang di sebuah bangku di taman Universitas Konoha, entah apa yang dipikirkannya sedari tadi ia duduk bimbang ditempatnya. 'Apa sekarang waktu yang tepat, tetapi bagaimana jika dia menolak. Oh shit aku sudah tidak tahan lagi, baik aku akan coba' gumam lelaki itu yang tak lain adalah Uchiha Sai. Diapun langsung beranjak dari tempat menuju kesuatu tempat. Setelah sampai disuatu rungan ia menghampiri seorang gadis yang terlihat sedang berbincang dengan temannya.

"Hinata-chan bisa kita berbicara sebentar ?" Hinata langsung berbalik mendengar suara yang dikenalnya.

"Ada apa Sai-kun kita bisa berbicara disini."

"Kenapa kau suka sekali menculik Hinata dari kami Uchiha, dia sedang berbicara dengan kami." Sambung teman Hinata yang bernama Naruto. Sai mengabaikan Naruto lalu menggenggam tangan Hinata berniat menariknya.

"Tidak ini sedikit penting." Kata Sai dan langsung menarik Hinata keluar ruangan dan menuju ke taman yang cukup sepi. Sesampainya di sana Sai langsung melepaskan tangan Hinata dan berdiri tepat didepan Hinata, sedangkan Hinata yang sedari tadi bingung hanya diam memandang laki-laki didepannya yang nampak sangat serius.

"Apa yang ingin Sai-kun bicarakan ?" Tanya Hinata memulai pembicaraan setelah terdiam lama.

"Hinata." Kata Sai singkat, kalimat yang ingin diucapkannya seakan tertahan ditenggorankannya dia terus memikirkan penolakan dari Hinata dia belum siap ditolak.

"Nani ?"

"Hinata sebenarnya aku." Sai memotong perkataannya saking gugupnya.

"Ada apa Sai-kun kau terlihat tidak seperti biasanyanya." Hinata tambah bingung melihat sikap Sai.

"Aku meyu-." "Sai ternyata kau ada disini, aku mecari dari tadi." Teriak seseorang dan sukses membuat konsentrasi dan kalimat Sai berantakan, sontak mereka berdua menoleh ke asal suara tersebut . 'Damn Kiba awas kau' gerutu Sai dalam hati.

"Eh- Hinata-chan kau bersama Sai, hm apa yang kalian lakukan disini." Tanya Kiba curiga.

"Sai-kun ingin membicarakan sesuatu padaku. Apa yang Sai-kun ingin katakan tadi ?" Ucap Hinata polos.

"Tidak-tidak ada apa-apa lain kali saja Hinata-chan aku ingin mengurus sesuatu dulu dengan bocah ini." Balas Sai lalu berpamitan menarik Kiba dengan kesal, Hinata bengong melihat mereka berdua berlalu.

Di malam hari Mikoto menghubungi Sai dan Itachi menyuruhnya ke Mension Uchiha untuk makan malam.

"Apakah Sasuke sudah benar-benar menyetujuinya Okaa-san ?" tanya Itachi yang duduk didekat istrinya setelah sampai di Mension Uchiha membicarakan soal pernikahan Sasuke.

"Ya." Jawab Mikoto mantab.

"Tapi bukannya Sasuke bilang sudah punya kekasih Oba-san ?" Lanjut tanya Sai pura-puta tidak tahu .

"Tadinya begitu Sai-kun tapi sepertinya Sasuke-kun sudah memutuskannya dan menerima tawaran kami." Itachi dan istrinya hanya manggut-manggut.

"Oh iya Okaa-san calon istri Sasuke dari keluarga mana ?" Tanya Konan istri Itachi.

"Keluarga dekat bahkan sangat dekat. Dari keluarga Hyuuga."

Deg-

Seketika jantung Sai berdetak kencang mendengar nama Hyuuga dia mulai berpikiran aneh-aneh. Tiba-tiba bayangan wajah Hinata terlintas dipikirannya. 'jangan bilang' ucap Sai dalam hati khawatir jikalau apa yang dipikirkannya adalah kenyataan.

"Ya dari keluarga Hyuuga tepatnya dengan Hyuuga Hinata."

Prakk- bunyi gelas jatuh dan pecah membuyarkan kesibukan keluarga uchiha yang sedang bercakap jangan ditanya lagi pemilik gelas itu adalah Sai yang kaget setengah mati sehingga tidak sengaja menjatuhkan gelas yang tadinya iya ingin pakai minum.

"Kau tidak apa-apa Sai ?" Tanya Fugaku yang akhirnya mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Ah- Tidak apa-apa Ojii-san, tanganku tadi sedikit licin. Gomennasai." Jawab Sai masih sedikit linglung sambil berjongkok ingin membersihkan pecahan gelas tersebut.

"Sai-kun tidak usah nanti kau terluka, biar maid saja yang membersihkan." Cegah Mikoto lalu memanggil salah satu maidnya. Setelah keadaan kembali normal mereka kembali berbincang-bincang terkecuali Sai yang diam seribu bahasa pikirannya rumit sekarang sangat rumit hatinya serasa diremas 'tidak mungkin' gumam Sai. Terlintas dipikirannya untuk segera menemui Sasuke yang saat itu tidak ikut makan malam entah untuk apa padahal jika ia menemui Sasuke hatinya akan semakin sakit.

"Oba-san apa Sasuke sudah tidur ?"

"Entahlah, lebih baik Sai-kun lihat sendiri dikamarnya." Jawab Mikoto.

"Baiklah, saya permisi dulu." Lanjut Sai lalu menuju kekamar Sasuke.

Saat didepan pintu kamar Sasuke, Sai terlihat ragu-ragu mengetuk pintu kayu yang ada didepannya dia sepertinya tidak siap untuk tetap terseyum dalam keadaan hati seperti ini, tapi dia harus terlihat tenang. Dia pun mengetuk pintu itu tenang tanpa ada senyum seperti biasanya.

"Ada dengan wajahmu ?" Tanya Sasuke yang sedang bersandar membaca buku setelah mempersilahkan Sai masuk.

"Tidak apa-apa aku hanya sedikit kurang sehat." Sai tetap tenang lalu duduk disofa.

"Hn. Apa kau tahu sibrengsek itu ?" Sasuke terlihat kesal saat mengucapkan kata brengsek.

"Si brengsek ?" Sai heran dengan pertanyaan Sasuke.

"Sasori."

"Oh kekasih Yamanaka Ino." Pancing Sai seketika moodnya sedikit kembali melihat Sasuke yang menatap tajam saat menyebutnya kekasih mantannya. "Tentu saja aku mengenalnya. Bagaimana bisa Uchiha Sasuke dibohongi oleh seorang wanita selama ini." Lanjut Sai mulai memancing Sasuke, Sasuke mengepalkan tangannya kuat saat mendengar itu lalu kembali bersikap normal.

"Hn."

"Respon apa itu ? kau tak berterima kasih padaku yang sudah berbaik hati memberitahumu tentang kebusukan mantan kekasih yang sangat kau cintai itu."

"Diam Sai. Dan aku tak meminta itu darimu." Kesal Sasuke tak rela Ino dicaci seperti itu, walau dia juga mengakuinya. Dasar Sasuke.

"Kau benar-benar. Hm apa benar kau akan segera menikah ?" Tanya Sai mulai murung lagi.

"Hn." Respon Sasuke datar.

"Selamat." Sai mengucapkannya dengan terpaksa hatinya hancur.

"Kau tak cemburu ?" Tanya Sasuke yang terlihat ingin memancing Sai, ia sudah punya feeling semenjak di pertemuan keluarga Hyuuga dan Uchiha bahwa Sai menyukai Hinata walau tidak terlalu yakin.

"Sedikit." Singkat Sai tak menatap Sasuke.

"Cih. Jangan berharap aku akan membatalkannya."

"Kenapa harus dia ?" Sai mulai serius dan menatap Sasuke.

"Sudah kuduga kau benar-benar menyukainya. Entahlah yang kudengar kami sudah dijodohkan sejak kecil." Jelas Sasuke santai.

"Kenapa kau menerimanya ?"

"Aku emosi saat itu." Santai Sasuke lalu menutup bukunya.

"Apa maksudmu ? jadi kau ingin menikah dengannya karena terpaksa ? tolak jika kau tak bisa serius dengannya Uchiha Sasuke." Sai sudah sangat terbakar emosi. Sasuke terlihat santai-santai saja melihat sepupunya mulai marah.

"Sayangnya aku tidak bisa."

"Kenapa ? karena darah Uchiha ? persetan dengan itu. Batalkan jika kau tak bisa membahagiakannya." Lanjut Sai makin marah.

"Semuanya sudah diatur Sai jika kau memang punya nyali bicaralah pada Otou-san. Aku tak yakin dia akan mengatakan ya. Kau tenang saja kau tau perasaan orang bisa berubah." Seketika Sai diam memang benar ia sangat menghormati Oji-sannya dan tidak mungkin ia meminta hal-hal yang mustahil seperti itu. Dan jika ia meminta pasti tidak akan dikabulkan sampai kapanpun. Dan kalimat yang dikatakan Sasuke terakhir membuatnya terpukul. Sai sudah muak ia perlu ketenangan ia pun berjalan keluar menuju pintu "Aku menyesal" Ucap Sai lalu menutup pintu dengan keras. Didalam Sasuke terdiam menatap kepergian Sai terbesit perasaan bersalah pada Sai, tapi mau bagaimana lagi ia sudah terlanjur berkata setuju.

-Universitas Konoha-

Sai berangkat dengan wajah yang tidak seperti biasanya senyumnya hanya sesekali ia tampilkan bila perlu. Ia frustasi dengan berita pernikahan Sasuke dan Hinata. Ia ingin sekali menemui Hinata hari ini. Ia ingin dengar langsung apakah Hinata juga menyetujuinya. Disamping itu kabar jika Yamanaka Ino telah putus dengan Uchiha Sasuke telah diketahui dan Ino sendiri yang mengatakannya. Hubungan mereka memang tak banyak yang tahu hanya orang-orang yang mengenal Sasuke dan Ino yang mengetahuinya. Saat itu kebetulan Hinata sedang lewat bersama Sakura.

"Hinata-chan tunggu." Panggil Sai dengan senyum yang kali ini benar-benar palsu.

"Ada apa Sai-kun ?" Tanya Hinata saat berhenti diikuti Sakura.

"Aku ingin bicara. Bolehkah ?"

"Tidak apa-apa kalian pergi saja aku juga ingin menemui Naruto-kun, dan Uchiha senyummu sangat mengerikan." Sambung Sakura sebelum Hinata berbicara.

"Arigatou Sakura-chan."Ucap Hinata lalu berlalu bersama Sai.

"Ada apa Sai-kun ? apa tentang pembicaraan kita yang terpotong kemarin ?" Setelah mereka duduk ditempat yang tidak terlalu ramai.

"Sedikit. Tapi ada satu hal yang ingin kupastikan terlebih dahulu Hinata-chan. Apa benar akau akan menikah ?" Hinata membelalak mendengar pertanyaan Sai.

"D-da-dari mana S-sai-kun tahu ?" Hinata mulai gugup dan seketika pipinya memerah.

"Jawab saja." Senyum Sai telah hilang kini wajah datar tampak terlihat mengintimidasi.

"A-ano a-aa I-iya." Hinata menghela nafas setelah mengucapkan itu.

"Dengan Uchiha ?" Hati Sai sakit mendengar Hinata.

"Sepertinya begitu Sai-ku, ah- iya Sai-kun seorang Uchiha tentu saja mengetahuinya." Hinata mulai berhenti gugup.

"Kenapa kau menerimanya ? kau menyukai Uchiha Sasuke ?" pipi Hinata merona mendengar nama Uchiha Sasuke jantungnya mulai berdetak lagi tapi dia berusaha tetap tenang. Dia sama sekali tak curiga kenapa Sai menanyakannya dia sangat tidak peka.

"Karena Okaa-sanku, yang kutahu Okaa-sanku sangat ingin kami berdua berjodoh saat dia masih hidup jadi aku menerimanya demi impian Okaa-sanku." 'dan aku tak tau aku munyukainya atau tidak' sambung Hinata dalam hati dia tidak mungkin mengatakannya dia akan sangat malu pada Sai.

"Souka." Sai hanya manggut-manggut menyandarkan dirinya disandaran kursi ada sedikit perasaan lega bahwa Hinata tidak menyukai Sasuke tetapi tetap saja dia sama sekali tidak menginginkan pernikahan itu terjadi.

"Hinata-chan." Panggil Sai sambil menatap langit.

"Ya Sai-kun ?"

"Aku menyukaimu." Sambung Sai entah sadar atau tidak. Hinata kaget tetapi dia berusaha mengambil makna positifnya dan memang dasarnya Hinata polos.

"Aku juga menyukai Sai-kun, Sai-kun teman yang baik dan selalu mengerti aku. Sai-kun sepertinya jam kuliahku akan dimulai aku pergi dulu. Jaa-nee." Pamit Hinata lalu pergi begitu saja. Sai yang mendengar kata 'teman' membeku sejenak hatinya kosong.

"Tapi maksudku bukan itu Hinata, aku menyukaimu sebagai seorang."

"Perempuan." Sai frustasi dia menyesal tidak menahan Hinata dan mengatakan semuanya tetapi ia berpikir lagi jika ia mengatakannya ini akan mengganggu Hinata dan yang lebih parah Hinata akan mejauhinya.

'Apa sudah seterlambat ini.' Gumam Sai memegangi dadanya yang terasa perih.

 **TBC**

 **Aduh terima kasih sekali atas reviewnya semua...**

 **seneng banget ternyata ada yang baca juga fic ini.**

 **maafkan author jika ceritanya tidak memuasakan minna author juga baru jadi mohon dimaklumi.**

 **Arigatou ^_^**

 **Mind to review ?**


	5. Chapter 5

**PLEASE LOVE ME**

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Genre : Romance & Hurt/Comfort**

 **Pairing : Uchiha Sasuke & Hyuuga Hinata**

 **Rated : T**

 **Author : okta0809**

 **Don't Like Don't Read**

Previous Chapter 4

"Hinata-chan." Panggil Sai sambil menatap langit.

"Ya Sai-kun ?"

"Aku menyukaimu." Sambung Sai entah sadar atau tidak. Hinata kaget tetapi dia berusaha mengambil makna positifnya dan memang dasarnya Hinata polos.

"Aku juga menyukai Sai-kun, Sai-kun teman yang baik dan selalu mengerti aku. Sai-kun sepertinya jam kuliahku akan dimulai aku pergi dulu Jaa-nee." Pamit Hinata lalu pergi begitu saja. Sai yang mendengar kata teman membeku sejenak hatinya kosong.

"Tapi maksudku bukan itu Hinata, aku menyukaimu sebagai seorang."

"Perempuan." Sai frustasi dia menyesal tidak menahan Hinata dan mengatakan semuanya tetapi ia berpikir lagi jika ia mengatakannya ini akan mengganggu Hinata dan yang lebih parah Hinata akan mejauhinya.

'Apa sudah seterlambat ini.' Gumam Sai memegangi dadanya yang terasa perih.

Pagi ini Hinata bangun terlambat dikarenakan ia begadang sampai tengah malam lingakaran hitam tipis terlihat dibawah matanya Hinata juga terlihat lesu. Setelah membersihkan diri Hinata merias dirinya untuk menutupi wajah yang terlihat sedikit lesu dan kusam jantung Hinata tiba-tiba berdetak lagi saat mengingat kejadian semalam.

 **-FlashBack-**

Tiin—tiin—

Handphone Hinata berdering tanda ada yang memanggil tetapi dengan nomor yang tak dikenali Hinata.

"Moshi-moshi." Ucap Hinata tanpa tergagap.

"Hyuuga, aku menunggumu di Cafe Floral jam 08.00." Suara penelpon terasa sedikit familiar bagi Hinata.

"Go-gomen, tapi i-ini dengan siapa ?" Hinata mulai tergagap jantungnya tiba-tiba berdetak mengira-ngira siapa yang menelponnya sekarang.

"Uchiha Sasuke, Kuharap kau tidak terlambat." Masih dengan bicaranya yang datar dan dingin.

"Ta-tap.. -tuut.. tuut..-." sambungan telepon terputus sebelum Hinata melanjutkan kalimatnya. 'Uc-uchiha Sasuke' gumam Hinata masih tak percaya .

-Cafe Floral 08.23-

Terlihat seorang pemuda tampan dengan setelan lengkap duduk sambil sesekali menyesap secangkir kopi dan melirik arloji mahal yang bertengger di lengan kirinya sepertinya ia sedang menunggu seseorang terlihat dari raut wajahnya yang datar dan sedikit kesal. Tak jauh darinya pintu masuk Cafe terbuka dan seorang gadis cantik masuk mengedarkan pandangannya mencari seseorang, seketika ia menunduk malu dan berusaha menormalkan detak jantungnya serta berjalan menuju tempat seorang pemuda.

"Kau terlambat Hyuuga." Suara dingin dan datar langsung menyadarkan Hyuuga Hinata yang sedari tadi menundukkan kepalanya.

"Go-gomennasai U-uchiha-san." Hinata terbata-bata dan mematung.

"Ada yang ingin kubicarakan padamu."

"Na-nani ? Uchiha-san ?" Hinata mengira-ngira apa yang akan dibicarakan Sasuke.

"Kau pasti sudah tahu tentang perjodohan itu." Sasuke to the point masih dengan nada dingin dan wajah temboknya.

"I-iya Uchiha-san."

"Mengapa kau menerimanya itu tidak penting, oleh karena itu aku berharap kau tidak berharap banyak padaku." Hinata sedikit bingung dengan maksud Sasuke.

"Ma-maksud Uchiha-san ?" Tanya Hinata.

"Kau harus tau aku menerima ini dengan terpaksa, Jadi kuharap kau mengerti." –deg- jantung Hinata seperti ditusuk belati tajam mendengar penuturan sang Uchiha didepannya itu, apa maksudnya dengan kata terpaksa pikir Hinata, apa dia tidak memikirkan perasaan Hinata. Hinata berusaha untuk menahan air matanya, matanya sudah terlihat berkaca-kaca. Namun Sasuke masih datar.

"Ta-tapi Uchi-uchiha-san mengapa a-anda menerima p-perjodohan ini ?" rasanya Hinata ingin pergi saja dari tempat ini, tapi dia ingin memastikannya mengapa Sasuke menerimanya jika hanya terpaksa.

"Ini sudah terlanjur Hyuuga. Dan kupikir kau sama denganku mengingat kau masih kuliah pasti juga kau terpaksa menerimanya kan ?" Jelas Sasuke dengan seringaian meremehkan. Hinata tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke jauh dilubuk hatinya sedikit senang dengan perjodohan ini tetapi mendengar kata terpaksa Sasuke hatinya seketika kosong melompong.

"Hn ?" Ulang Sasuke memastikan jawaban Hinata. Hinata ingin pergi secepatnya dari tempat ini ia sudah tidak tahan lagi.

"I-iya Uchiha-san, saya sama d-dengan anda terpaksa m-menerima per-perjodohan ini. Dan maaf sa-saya harus pergi." Hinata berusaha tidak tergagap dan menahan air matanya keluar, seketika Hinata bangkit dan meninggalkan Sasuke yang memandang punggungnya. "Cih" gumam Sasuke.

Hinata menangis sejadi-jadinya disebuah taman yang sedikit sepi yang hanya beberapa orang yang berlalu lalang. 'Okaa-san mengapa jadi begini, ini bukan rasa yang Okaa-san katakan. Ini tidak menyenangkan seperti yang Okaa-san ceritakan, ini sangat sakit Okaa-san. Okaa-san berbohong pada Hinata' Ucap Hinata dalam hati sambil terus terisak memegang dadanya. 'Apa aku harus membatalkan perjodohan ini? Tapi ini keinginan Okaa-san' Hinata mendongkakan kepalanya ke atas menatap langit.

'Hinata-chan berjanjilah pada Kaa-san apapun yang akan kau hadapi nantinya, jangan pernah terlihat lemah, Hinata-chan harus menghadapinya. Berjanjilah pada Kaa-san'

Sejenak Hinata mengingat kata-kata mendiang ibunya dulu, 'jangan lemah, jangan pernah terlihat lemah, aku tak boleh lemah' gumam Hinata mengusap air matanya masih menatap langit malam.

 **-flashback end-**

Mata Hinata masih sedikit bengkak karena kejadian kemarin mengingat kata-kata kejam Sasuke. Walau Hinata sudah menetapkan hatinya untuk tidak membatalkan perjodohan itu hanya berniat untuk memperlambat dia perlu berpikir sebelum semuanya terjadi tapi apa jadinya jika ia membatalkan pasti dia akan ditanyai beribu pertanyaan dari ayahnya. Dia juga tak mau menghancurkan permintaan Okaa-sannya dan juga dia mungkin sudah menyukai si Uchiha arogan itu walau Uchiha itu tak mempunyai perasaan apapun padanya.

Hinata berangkat kekampusnya tidak semangat seperti biasanya sebelum berangkatpun dia ditanyai oleh Hiashi tentang keadaannya yang hanya dijawab dengan alasan seadanya oleh Hinata.

Tak jauh dari tempat Hinata berjalan terlihat sahabatnya Sakura yang tumben tidak bersama kekasihnya malah bersama Sai yang sedang menuju dan melambaikan tangan padanya, ia hanya tersenyum melihat sahabatnya.

"Ohayou Hinata-chan." Sakura tersenyum lebar menyapa Hinata.

"Ohayou Hinata-chan, kau terlihat berbeda. Matamu ?" Sai terdengan meminta penjelasan akan keadaan Hinata, Hinata gelagapan tanda ia tidak pandai berbohong.

"Ohayou, Aku tak apa Sai-kun." Hinata tersenyum pada Sai.

"Kupikir juga begitu, kau terlihat lesuh Hinata-chan dan kau tau senyummu sedikit seperti senyum palsu Uchiha Sai." Sambung Sakura yang juga merasa khawatir pada Hinata.

"Senyumku tidak palsu Haruno." Cegah Sai yang tak setuju pada Sakura.

"Hanya dengan Hinata-chan, dengan yang lain sangat terlihat kau memalsukannya." Jawab Sakura tak mau kalah dan ia juga sedikit menyadari gerak-gerik khusus Sai pada Hinata. Sai langsung menatapnya tajam.

"Sudahlah, aku tidak apa-apa sungguh, aku hanya sedikit merasa tidak enak badan. Naruto-kun dimana ?" tanya Hinata yang baru menyadari ketidakberadaan Naruto.

"Entahlah dia menghilang mungkin ada urusan." Hinata hanya mengangguk mendengar jawaban Sakura.

"Yasudah kalau begitu, ayo Hinata-chan. Dan kau Uchiha jangan ikuti kami." Ajak Sakura lalu langsung membawa Hinata pergi. 'ada denganmu Hinata-chan' ucap Sai dalam hati sambil memperhatikan punggung mungil perempuan yang dipujanya itu.

-Hyuuga Hotel-

Hari ini para pelayan Hotel mewah berbintang 5 milik keluarga Hyuuga terlihat mempersiapkan makan malam istimewa karena hari ini keluarga uchiha akan berkunjung untuk membicarakan lebih lanjut tentang perjodohan Hinata dan Sasuke. Hinata yang berada di dikamar hotel VVIP yang sudah disediakan untuknya hanya berdiam diri. Dia merasa takut serta malu bertemu dengan Uchiha Sasuke sejak hari dimana ia dan Sasuke berbicara langsung berdua.

-beep.. beep..-

Suara bel kamar hotel menyadarkan Hinata dari lamunannya. Hinata lalu berjalan membuka pintu.

"Neji-nii, ada apa ?" tanya Hinata pura-pura santai.

"Kau belum bersiap-siap ? sebentar lagi keluarga Uchiha akan sampai. Kau bersiaplah dan segera turun Otou-san menunggumu." Kata Neji lalu berniat pergi tapi tangannya ditahan oleh adiknya.

"Neji-nii apakah keputusanku sudah tepat ?" tanya Hinata dengan raut wajah penuh keraguan. Neji hanya diam dan mengusap bahu adiknya dia juga merasa khwatir dengan keputusan adiknya yang hanya menggunakan alasan ingin mengabulkan keinginan ibu mereka yang sudah tiada.

"Aku percaya padamu Hinata, apapun keputusanmu kau tau itu yang terbaik. Tapi jika kau ragu katakan pada Otou-san jika kau tak menginginkannya."

Neji lalu pergi meninggalkan Hinata yang masih penuh keraguan, dipikirannya ia berniat membatalkan tapi ia tidak bisa. Tetapi kata-kata Sasuke selalu ada di pikirannya 'Uchiha-san terpaksa, apa yang harus kulakukan' Hinata merapikan penampilannya lalu turun menuju tempat yang disediakan.

Tak lama kemudian keluarga Uchiha telah sampai di Hyuuga Hotel mereka masuk disambut hangat oleh tuan rumah beserta keluarganya, Keluarga Uchiha terlihat lengkap serta cucu dan menantu. Semuanya terlihat rapi dengan setelan jas dan nyonya Uchiha dan menantunya terlihat cantik dan anggun dengan gaun yang mereka gunakan. Walau bukan jamuan makan malam yang meriah dengan banyak orang-orang mereka tetap terlihat berwibawa.

Tak berbeda dari keluarga Uchiha, keluarga Hyuuga pun juga sudah lengkap. Hinata yang terlihat mempesona dengan gaun yang sangat cocok untuknya ditambah dengan riasan tipis yang tak mengurangi nilai kecantikannya. Begitupun dengan Tenten dan Hanabi mereka terlihat cantik dan anggun. Mereka lalu duduk sambil menikmati jamuan makan malam yang sudah disediakan.

"Wah kalian sangat cantik dan anggun, andai saja kalian tinggal bersamaku." Ucap nyonya Uchiha setelah menyantap makanannya penuh antusias sambil terus memperhatikan para perempuan Hyuuga terutama Hinata. Fugaku hanya geleng-geleng melihat tingkah istrinya yang akan mulai lagi jika melihat anak perempuan. "Bagaimana jika pernikahannya dipercepat saja ? bulan depan ?" Lanjut Mikoto langsung pada inti pembicaran.

"Biarkan Sasuke dan Hinata yang menentukan Mikoto, kita tak bisa ikut campur." Lerai Fugaku yang sedikit kesal dengan tingkah antusias istrinya.

"Kurasa juga begitu Mikoto-san, lebih baik biarkan mereka yang menentukan." Sambung Hyuuga Hiashi. Hinata hanya menunduk menyimak pembicaraan kedua keluarga tersebut masih sibuk dengan keputusannya sendiri. Sedangkan Uchiha Sasuke masih sama dengan sebelum-sebelumnya datar.

"Bagaimana Sasuke, kapan waktu yang kau inginkan ?" Tanya Fugaku.

"Aku terserah Hyuuga-san Otou-san."Ucap Sasuke mantab, Hinata sedikit kaget mendengarnya, Sasuke benar-benar menerimanya bagaimana dengannya.

"Yasudah bulan depan, bagaimana ?" Selip Mikoto tetap antusias.

"Baiklah, Bagaimana Hinata ? kau tak perlu khawatir kami takkan memaksa." Tanya Hiashi lalu menoleh pada Hinata yang masih menunduk. Hinata ragu, Hinata Bimbang. Dia mengangkat kepalanya pandangannya langsung tertuju pada mata onyx Sasuke seketika sembrutan merah menjalar dipipi putihnya, ia langsung mengalihkan pandangannya.

"A-aku..." Hinata ragu lagi-lagi kata-kata Sasuke yang ia ingat, ia tidak bisa jika hanya dia yang menginginkan ini tapi Okaa-sannya.

"Hm?" Tanya Hiashi, Mikoto terlihat sedikit khawatir dengan jawaban Hinata.

"A-aku minta m-maaf Otou-san." Ucap Hinata, Sasuke sedikit terkejut dengan jawaban awal Hinata dia berpikir jika Hinata akan menolak.

"Maksud Hinata-chan? Apa Hinata-chan menolak?" Mikoto sudah sangat khawatir. Hinata menunduk ia takut dan ragu.

"Tidak, maksudnya saya merasa bulan depan terlalu cepat." Ucap Hinata tanpa tergagap, ia sudah yakin dengan ini, ia ingin mengenal Uchiha Sasuke dulu dan ingin memperjelas perasaannya sebelum benar-benar menikah.

"Tapi kenapa Hinata-chan?" Mikoto terlihat kecewa. Semua anggota keluarga hanya diam melihat apa selanjutnya, Sasuke menatap tajam pada Hinata sejak tadi, Hinata tak sekalipun melirik Sasuke jujur saja ia takut dengan tatapan tajam Sasuke, tapi dia tidak boleh terlihat lemah.

"Aku hanya ingin mengenal Sasuke-san lebih dekat Oba-san." Hinata mati-matian manahan suaranya agar tak gagap dia harus harus berani, 'jangan pernah terlihat lemah Hinata-chan' kata-kata ibunya selalu ada di kepalanya. 'Okaa-san maafkan Hinata' harapnya dalam hati.

"Ini keputusan Hinata Mikoto kita tidak boleh memaksanya, lagipula memang benar mereka perlu saling mengenal dulu, mereka hanya bertemu beberapa kali." Timpal Fugaku tegas pada Mikoto.

"Kau yakin Hinata?" Neji tiba-tiba bertanya, Hinata tersenyum mengangguk pada Neji. Sasuke kembali datar melihat Hinata.

"Baiklah pernikahan dilakukan jika kalian benar-benar siap. Otou-san harap kau dan Sasuke bisa berhubungan dengan baik." Jelas Hiashi.

"Bagaimana Sasuke, apa tak masalah ?" Tanya Itachi yang sedari tadi diam.

"Hn."

Mikoto hanya diam melanjutkan acara makan malam dia sedikit kecewa tetapi dia juga harus memaklumi Hinata, 'Hitomi-chan aku berjanji akan menyatukan mereka' Mikoto tersenyum dalam hati.

"Baiklah, kalian harus sering bersama, liburan bersama, makan malam, Hinata-chan sering-seringlah kerumah Oba-chan akan sangat senang jika kau datang. Dan ingat jangan menundanya terlalu lama jika tidak Okaa-san yang akan menentukan." Cengir Mikoto yang ditatap kesal oleh Fugaku.

"Baik Oba-san." Senyum Hinata sedikit canggung sedangkan pandangan Sasuke tak lepas dari Hyuuga Hinata yang terseyum manis terlihat tanpa ada beban.

Pagi-pagi Sakura sudah berlari menyusuri koridor mencari sahabatnya yang entah dimana, ia perlu penjelasan dari sahabatnya tentang kabar yang beredar di media terutama media Bisnis tentang Uchiha dan Hyuuga. Ia sangat syok mendengar berita tersebut, Hinata tak pernah bercerita padanya. Entah siapa yang menyebarkan berita perjodohan tersebut mungkin para relasi atau pegawai-pegawai kedua perusahaan yang tentu sudah tahu tentang kabar tersebut. Saat mendapatkan apa yang dicarinya Sakura langsung menghampiri Hinata dengan tergesa-gesa menariknya ketempat yang lebih nyaman untuk berbicara.

"Kau harus jelaskan ini padaku. Kau tak pernah memberitahuku tentang ini Hinata-chan, menikah oh perjodohan apa itu hanya gosip ?" Hinata yang tadinya bingung langsung mengerti maksud Sakura, Hinata merasa bersalah karena menyembunyikan ini pada sahabatnya.

"Dari mana kau tau Sakura-chan ?"

"Oh ayolah bukan itu yang kutanyakan Hyuuga Hinata, siapa yang tak mengenal Hyuuga dan Uchiha . Benar kau akan menikah ?" Ulang Sakura yang kesal meminta penjelasan.

"Gomen Sakura-chan aku tak memberitahumu lebih awal."

"Benarkah ? Oh kami-sama kenapa kau mendahuluiku Hinata-chan. Oh iya siapa calonnya dari Uchiha ? aku tak tahu tapi kalau dari Hyuuga tentu saja kau karena tidak mungkin jika Hanabi-chan." Sakura berubah antusias dan penasaran pada calon Hinata. "oh atau jangan-jangan Sai ? Uchiha Sai ? kumohon jangan dia."

"Uchiha Sasuke." Bukan suara Hinata terdengar seperti suara pria dan suara kursi terdorong dan terduduki. "Calonnya Uchiha Sasuke bukan Uchiha Sai Haruno." Ulangnya lagi dengan nada tak kalah dingin dari yang tadi.

"Sai-kun." Ucap Hinata kaget yang melihat Sai dengan aura dinginnya yang tak terlihat seperti Sai biasanya.

"Sai, kau menganggu saja. Tapi syukurlah bukan kau, Hinata akan habis jika diterkam oleh serigala bersenyum palsu sepertimu." Ejek Sakura yang tidak dihiraukan Sai yang sedari tadi menatap Hinata.

"Kapan Hinata-chan ?" Tanya Sai dingin pada perempuan yang sedang ia tatap.

"Eh ?" Hinata jadi bingung dan sedikit takut diberi tatapan serius oleh Sai.

"Kapan kau akan menikah ?" Sambung Sai.

"Belum ditentukan Sai-kun, aku meminta untuk tidak terlalu cepat aku hanya ingin mengenal Sasuke-san lebih dekat." Hinata tidak melihat raut kecewa dan sedih seorang Uchiha yang ada didepannya itu entah iya berpura-pura atau memang karena dia terlalu polos. Hati Sai hancur tetapi setidaknya dia masih punya kesempatan sebelum mereka menikah. Sai berdiri dan berniat pergi.

"Dengar Haruno, kau tak tau Uchiha Sasuke, dia lebih dari sekedar serigala dibanding Uchiha Sai." Ucap Sai tanpa membalikkan badannya sebelum berlalu, Hinata tersentak dalam hatinya iya sedikit mengiyakan kata-kata Sai.

"A-apa yang dia katakan lebih dari serigala, tapi apakah benar Hinata-chan ?" Tanya Sakura yang bingung sendiri.

"Tidak Sakura-chan, Sasuke-san orang yang sangat baik. Percayalah aku akan baik-baik saja." Hinata tersenyum tersenyum palsu tepatnya, Sakura hanya mengangguk mengerti.

Malam ini Hinata sedang berada di kediaman Uchiha lebih tepatnya karena Mikoto yang mengajak tidak memaksanya ikut ke rumahnya dengan alasan menemaninya karena ia bosan. Hinata dan Mikoto saat ini sedang berada di dapur tentu saja sedang masak. Saat mengetahui bahwa Hinata pandai memasak Mikoto makin antusias mengajak Hinata memasak bersama, sebenarnya Hinata sangat senang karena sudah lama sejak Okaa-sannya meninggal ia bisa memasak berdua dengan orang yang sudah dia anggap ibu sendiri.

"Hinata-chan aku tidak menyangka kau sangat pandai memasak."

"Okaa-san pernah mengajariku dan juga waktu sekolah dulu aku masuk dalam club memasak Oba-san." Hinata tersenyum sangat rindu dengan suasana seperti ini saat-saat bersama seorang ibu.

"Senangnya jika kita bisa terus seperti ini, Sasuke-kun akan sangat menyukaimu, oh ya kau harus tau Sasuke-kun tidak suka makanan manis, dia juga sangat menyukai tomat. Sasuke-kun menyukai kopi yang tak terlalu manis, nanti Oba-san akan mengajarkanmu membuatnya." Hinata mengangguk mengetahui sedikit tentang Sasuke entah mengapa ia sedikit senang.

"Arigatou Oba-san."

"Taidama." Suara seorang pria membuyarkan aktivitas kedua orang yang sedang asyik di dapur.

"Itu pasti Sasuke-kun. Hinata-chan makan malam disini saja biar maid yang membereskan semuanya." Mikoto berlalu menyambut Sasuke.

"Okaeri, mandilah Sasuke-kun kita makan malam."

"Hn." Berlalu kekamarnya.

Selang beberapa menit Sasuke turun dengan gaya kasualnya kaos abu-abu dan jeans terlihat berbeda saat dia dengan pakaian formalnya tapi tetap saja sama tampannya. Sasuke tidak menyadari ada satu orang tambahan di meja makan bukan hanya ada ayah dan ibunya tetapi ada seorang gadis yang terlihat berbincang-bincang santai dengan kedua orang tuanya, Sasuke lantas menuju meja makan.

"Sasuke-kun ayo duduk Hinata-chan dan kami sudah menunggumu." Sasuke langsung menyadari saat melihat siapa gadis yang duduk di samping ibunya Sasuke terkejut tetapi masih dengan wajah datarnya.

"Hyuuga ?" Tanpa sadar Sasuke memanggil Hinata dengan marganya Hinata memberanikan diri menatap Sasuke ia hanya menunduk memberi salam lalu mengalihkan lagi pandangannya.

"Hyuuga ? kau tak boleh memanggil Hinata-chan begitu Sasuke-kun, maafkan dia Hinata-chan." Ucap Mikoto.

"Tak apa Oba-san Sasuke-san belum terbiasa." Hinata mati-matian terlihat tenang didepan Sasuke padahal dia sebenarnya sangat gugup tapi dia harus bisa terlihat kuat.

"Sudah makanlah" Sela Fugaku.

'hn, mana Hyuuga gagap itu' pikir Sasuke melirik sejenak Hinata yang menikmati makanannya, ia merasa berbeda dengan Hinata yang dulu ia temui, dia tidak gagap berbicara padahal waktu itu dia sangat gugup berbicara dengan Sasuke.

"Oh ya Sasuke-kun antar Hinata-chan pulang yah."

"Tidak usah Oba-san saya pulang sendiri saja." Tolak Hinata sopan.

"Ini sudah malam Hinata-chan tak baik gadis pulang sendirian." Paksa Mikoto sebenarnya ini salah satu modusnya padahal ini baru jam 9 malam.

"Tak apa Oba-san aku juga bisa menghubungi supir untuk menjemput." Tolak Hinata lagi.

"Benar Hinata biar Sasuke yang mengantarmu." Ucap Fugaku Sasuke yang hanya diam menuruti permintaan orang tuanya berlalu mengambil kunci mobil dan jaketnya.

"Cepatlah." Singkatnya lalu berlalu, Hinata yang tak bisa lagi menolak akhirnya ikut setelah berpamitan dengan Mikoto dan Fugaku.

Didalam mobil suasana hening tak ada suara dari dua insan berlainan jenis itu, Sasuke yang fokus pada kemudi Hinata yang terlihat canggung menatap keluar jendela.

"Hyuuga." Akhirnya Sasuke membuka suara tapi dengan nada serius.

"Y-ya Sasuke-san ?" Hinata menolah sedikit terkejut ia berusaha santai merutuki dirinya yang kembali tergagap.

"Katakan yang sebenarnya."

"Maksud Sasuke-san ?" Hinata tak mengerti apa maksud Sasuke ia berusaha tak tergagap di depan Uchiha ini ia harus terlihat tenang.

"Kenapa kau tak ingin mempercepat perjodohan ini ?" Sasuke serius ia masih bingung dengan Hinata yang katanya menerima tapi tiba-tiba tak ingin mempercepat pernikahannya.

"Sasuke-san sudah tau alasanku." Ucap Hinata berusaha santai jantungnya berdetak tak normal.

"Hanya itu ? kalau tak menginginkan kenapa tak menolak ?" Nadanya kembali dingin dan Hinata merasa Sasuke sangat tidak menyukainya.

"Apa aku harus bertanya hal yang sama pada Sasuke-san ? kalau tak menginginkan kenapa tak menolak ?" Ujar Hinata ia tak bisa jika menggunakan kelembutannya pada Uchiha ini ia harus sedikit berani untuk ini. Sasuke menggeram dalam hati mendengar Hinata ia berfikir jika gadis ini tak seperti ia bayangkan pemalu dan lemah.

"Kau belum menjawabku Hyuuga." Sasuke mulai kesal melihat Hinata yang tak lagi menatapnya saat berbicara malah mengalihkan pandangannya lurus kedepan.

"Aku memang ingin mengenal Sasuke-san lebih dekat lagi, dan maafkan saya Sasuke-san saya tidak bisa menolaknya." Hinata menunduk dia terlihat lemah lagi orang di sampingnya ini benar tak menginginkannya. Tiba-tiba Sasuke menghentikan mobilnya Hinata mendongkak menatap Sasuke, mata mereka bertemu Sasuke memandang tajam pada Hinata.

"Kau menyukaiku Hyuuga ?" Seketika Hinata membeku.

 **TBC**

 **Sebelumnya terima kasih sekali udah pada mau review saya sangat berterima kasih.**

 **mohon maaf kalau ceritanya tak sesuai kemauan kalian dan tak memuaskan, ini cuma imajinasi tak jelas saya kok.**

 **saya mau jawab sedikit dari review soal temanya yang udah pasaran, ia sih aku juga berpikir begitu tapi aku udah ngerasa sayang banget kalau fic ini gak dilanjutin lagi jadi insha allah gak di discontinue aku juga belum punya kegiatan yang sibuk-sibuk banget jadi gak ada salahnya buat lanjutin fic ini, jadi mohon maaf kalau temanya pasaran banget, aku sangat menghargai pendapat, saran, dan kritik kalian. mohon dukungannya bagaimanapun jalan cerita dan akhirnya fic ini ^-^ terima kasih minna...**


	6. Chapter 6

**PLEASE LOVE ME**

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Genre : Romance & Hurt/Comfort**

 **Pairing : Uchiha Sasuke & Hyuuga Hinata**

 **Rated : T**

 **Author : okta0809**

 **Don't Like Don't Read**

Previous Chapter 5

Didalam mobil suasana hening tak ada suara dari dua insan berlainan jenis itu, Sasuke yang fokus pada kemudi Hinata yang terlihat canggung menatap keluar jendela.

"Hyuuga." Akhirnya Sasuke membuka suara tapi dengan nada seirus.

"Y-ya Sasuke-san ?" Hinata menolah sedikit terkejut ia berusaha santai merutuki dirinya yang kembali tergagap.

"Katakan yang sebenarnya."

"Maksud Sasuke-san ?" Hinata tak mengerti apa maksud Sasuke ia berusaha tak tergagap di depan Uchiha ini ia harus terlihat tenang.

"Kenapa kau tak ingin mempercepat perjodohan ini ?" Sasuke serius ia masih bingung dengan Hinata yang katanya menerima tapi tiba-tiba tak ingin mempercepat pernikahannya.

"Sasuke-san sudah tau alasanku." Ucap Hinata berusaha santai jantungnya berdetak tak normal.

"Hanya itu ? kalau tak menginginkan kenapa tak menolak ?" Nadanya kembali dingin dan Hinata merasa Sasuke sangat tidak menyukainya.

"Apa aku harus bertanya hal yang sama pada Sasuke-san ? kalau tak menginginkan kenapa tak menolak ?" Ujar Hinata ia tak bisa jika menggunakan kelembutannya pada Uchiha ini ia harus sedikit berani untuk ini. Sasuke menggeram dalam hati mendengar Hinata ia berfikir jika gadis ini tak seperti ia bayangkan pemalu dan lemah.

"Kau belum menjawabku Hyuuga." Sasuke mulai kesal melihat Hinata yang tak lagi menatapnya saat berbicara malah mengalihkan pandangannya lurus kedepan.

"Aku memang ingin mengenal Sasuke-san lebih dekat lagi, dan maafkan saya Sasuke-san saya tidak bisa menolaknya." Hinata menunduk dia terlihat lemah lagi orang di sampingnya ini benar tak menginginkannya. Tiba-tiba Sasuke menghentikan mobilnya Hinata mendongkak menatap Sasuke, mata mereka bertemu Sasuke memandang tajam pada Hinata.

"Kau menyukaiku Hyuuga ?" Seketika Hinata membeku.

Lidah Hinata kelu ia tidak menyangka Sasuke akan menanyakan hal itu pikirannya berkecamuk apa ia menyukai pria arogan didepannya ini, apa mungkin hanya sekedar rasa kagum atau rasa suka sementara, Hinata tak tau yang ia tau setiap bertemu dan berdekatan pada Uchiha Sasuke kerja jantungnya selalu tak normal.

"Hyuuga ?." Panggilan Sasuke membuyarkan pikiran Hinata tentang perasaannya cepat-cepat Hinata bersikap normal ia berpikir belum waktunya ia menyimpulkan bahwa ia benar menyukai pria ini.

"M-mungkin terlalu cepat untuk menanyakan hal itu Sasuke-san." Ucap Hinata tegas masih menatap onyx Sasuke, ia sudah menetapkan ia akan menghadapi pria ini.

"Hn." Sasuke sedikit lega akan jawaban Hinata jujur saja ia masih mencintai Ino dan jikalau Hinata memang menyukainya ia tidak tau apakah bisa membalas perasaan Hinata yang ada dia hanya akan menyakiti Hinata nantinya, tapi dengan jawaban Hinata yang seperti itu dia sedikit lega.

"Saya turun disini saja Sasuke-san anda bisa kembali." Hinata sedikit ragu untuk keluar tapi jantungnya tidak bisa bekerja dengan baik dia harus menenangkan diri tanpa ada Sasuke didekatnya, membuka seat belt nya bersiap akan keluar padahal rumahnya masih cukup jauh. Tiba-tiba Sasuke menahan tangannya memasang kembali seat belt Hinata dan menyalakan kembali mobilnya.

"Diam aku akan mengantarmu." Pipi Hinata merona setelah Sasuke memasang seat beltnya, ia tidak boleh jatuh hanya dengan perlakuan sepele dari Sasuke .

Mobil Sasuke kini memasuki kediaman Hyuuga menghentikan mobilnya setelah sampai di gerbang Hyuuga Mansion mereka terdiam sejenak dengan pikiran masing-masing.

"Arigatou Sasuke-san." Cicit Hinata.

"Hn, istirahatlah." Sasuke menjawab tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya diikuti Hinata yang turun dari mobil lalu berlalu tanpa melirik Hinata sedikitpun. Hinata memandang sendu ia sempat berfikir apakah ia memang tidak menarik sampai-sampai Uchiha itu tidak meliriknya sedikitpun.

"Ini akan sulit." Hinata menghela nafas akan masalah hati yang ia alami mungkin akan sedikit lebih mudah jika ia tak memiliki perasaan tak jelasnya pada Sasuke.

Sai kini berada di ruangan kerja Sasuke tak sama saat terakhir ia bertemu dengan Sasuke yang dipenuhi kemarahan kini ia terlihat seperti biasanya tersenyum dan seakan tak terjadi apapun. Bukan karena ia melupakan jika Sasuke dan Hinata akan menikah hanya saja ia akan berusaha untuk tetap tenang toh mereka tak akan menikah dalam waktu dekat ini masih ada kesempatan untuknya.

"Ada apa Sai ?" Sasuke terlihat sibuk dengan pekerjaannya dia cukup heran Sai mengunjunginya mengingat terakhir kali Sai mengamuk padanya.

"Hanya berkunjung saja, apa itu tidak membosankan duduk disana dengan kertas-kertas didepanmu itu." Sai duduk santai disofa memperhatikan Sasuke yang masih sibuk.

"Kau juga akan mengalaminya."

"Ah kau benar juga kelak aku juga akan duduk seperti itu." Sai tersenyum bagaimana bisa ia lupa jika kelak dia juga akan duduk dengan kertas membosankan itu.

"Jadi apa maumu ?" Menghentikan sejenak pekerjaannya menghiraukan Sai yang menurutnya aneh.

"Tak apa, bagaimana pernikahanmu ?" Sasuke menaikkan satu alinya pertanda ia heran Sai bertanya hal yang sudah ia ketahui. "Maksudku apa kau berniat membatalkannya ?" Sebenarnya Sai hanya bercanda dengan ucapannya tapi mungkin dianggap serius oleh Sasuke terlihat dari raut wajahnya yang berubah semakin datar.

"Kau tau jawabanku." Melanjutkan lagi pekerjaannya ia mulai kesal dengan arah pembicaraan Sai.

"Aku hanya bercanda tenang saja Sasuke, aku takkan melakukan hal bodoh jika kau memikirkan itu." Sai mulai terlihat serius dengan pembicaraannya.

"Hn."

"Pernikahan kalian kau dan Hinata-chan yang tak pernah kusangka merepotkan sekali, kenapa harus Hinata-chan yang akan kau nikahi dan kenapa harus Hinata-chan yang kusukai ini benar-benar menyebalkan, padahal kau sudah punya segalanya, kau tak bisa mengalah untukku ?" Sai tak bisa menahannya ia harus berbicara dengan Sasuke. Sasuke yang sibuk sebenarnya fokusnya teralih pada suara Sai ia sedikit kesal dengan Sai yang seperti ini.

"Jika kau ta-

"Uchiha Sasuke aku tidak tau nantinya apa kau akan menyukainya seperti kau menyukai Yamanaka, kau harus tau aku telah lebih dulu menyukai Hyuuga Hinata dan kesempatan ini sebelum kalian menikah aku akan menggunakannya sebaik mungkin, tenang saja kau tau aku, aku akan bersaing secara sehat, aku akan merebutnya darimu. Dan jika aku gagal dan kalian menikah aku takkan memafkanmu jika kau tak bisa membahagiakannya." Jelas Sai panjang lebar menatap tajam Sasuke yang juga menatapnya kesal, sedikit bermain-main mungkin tak apa Sasuke menyeringai menatap Sai.

"Berusahalah, bukan salahku jika kau akan terluka."

"Terluka atau tidak aku sudah memikirkannya, aku akan mendekatinya lebih sering lagi sampai dia melupakan perjodohan kalian." Ucap Sai tenang ia tak boleh emosi jika menghadapi Sasuke mulutnya yang pedas akan memanaskan kepala orang lain, Sai sedikit tersenyum dalam hati memikirkan betapa kerennya dia.

"Hn. Terserah, aku sudah mengatakan perasaan orang akan berubah. Kau tau jika perasaanku berubah aku takkan melepaskan apa yang menjadi milikku." Mungkin Sasuke tidak sadar dengan ucapannya, dia mungkin menganggap ini hanya lelucon saja tanpa mengetahui fakta jika apapun bisa saja terjadi termasuk dengan ucapannya.

"Kau jelas sangat menyukai Yamanaka itu mungkin butuh waktu lagi untuk menyukai seseorang sedalam itu, dan saat kau akan berusaha merubahnya aku akan mendapatkannya terlebih dahulu."

"Bukannya kau hanya membutuhkan waktu singkat untuk menyukai Hyuuga itu ? apa kau pikir saat pertama kali melihatnya aku tak merasakan apapun ?" Sai terbelalak apa Sasuke sudah menyukai Hinata ia tak tau tapi dia akan tetap tenang, sedangkan Sasuke sibuk merutuki dirinya apa yang diucapkannya tadi dia sangat kesal pada Sai sehinggah ia tak memikirkan apa yang dia ucapkan.

"Kalau begitu baiklah mulai sekarang kau dan aku adalah saingan. Dan aku tak yakin jika kau melupakan Ino dan Sasori yang sekarang tinggal satu atap." Sai membuka kartu AS nya sebenarnya ia tak tau betul apa Ino dan Sasori masih tinggal bersama di apartemen Ino atau tidak tapi ia ingin bermain-main dengan perasaan Sasuke yang jelas ia tau masih mencintai mantannya itu. Sai berlalu setelah melihat reaksi Sasuke.

Raut wajah Sasuke seketika berubah mendengar nama Ino dan Sasori, apa mereka tinggal bersama hal itu yang ada dipikirannya, tangannya mengepal pertanda amarah memenuhinya, ia sudah berusaha mengalihkan perhatiannya dengan bekerja tapi ia masih tak bisa berhenti memikirkan gadisnya maksudnya mantan gadisnya, faktanya ia merindukan Yamanaka Ino tetapi lain hal juga ia membecinya terlebih lelaki berambut merah yang bersamanya.

Setelah menutup pintu ruangan Sai terdiam sejenak menormalkan pikirannya yang sudah berkecamuk tak dipungkiri kata-kata Sasuke sedikit mempengaruhinya, tapi juga sedikit bangga pada penjelasannya tadi ia sudah memutuskan akan berusaha jika ia gagal ia akan mengalah mungkin.

"Aku jelas lebih keren dari Sasuke, mungkin kau belum melihat pesonaku Hyuuga Hinata." Narsis Sai tersenyum sendiri menyampingkan sakit hatinya beginilah seharusnya pria sejati bersikap pikirnya lalu pergi masih terus membanggakan diri.

Sepulangnya Sai langsung menuju ke Universitasnya kini ia terlihat mencari seseorang siapa lagi jika bukan Hinata sambil mengambil handphone di saku celananya ia berjalan melihat sekitar menekan handphonenya menghubungi seseorang, tetapi sepertinya tak ada jawaban. Saat Sai berbalik ia lantas tersenyum pertanda ia sudah mendapatkannya, Sai langsung menuju ke tempat Hinata yang berjalan membelakanginya memegang buku tebal dan tali tasnya.

"Hinata-chan." Sapanya menyentuh pundak Hinata.

"Sai-kun kau mengaketkanku."Sai hanya tersenyum lalu ikut berjalan disamping Hinata merampas buku tebal yang dibawa Hinata.

"Sai-kun tak ada kelas ?"

"Sudah selesai." Hinata mengangguk berjalan beriringan menuju kantin kampus.

"Lapar sekali, kau ingin apa ?" Tanya Sai seteah duduk di salah satu meja kantin.

"Seperti biasanya." Sai mengangguk lalu memesankan Hinata.

"Oh ya bagaimana pernikahanmu ?" Sai to the point entah kenapa hari ini ia senang sekali menanyakan perihal pernikahan pada calon kedua mempelai padahal ia tau itu akan menyakitinya.

"Belum ada apa-apa Sai-kun."

"Apa Uchiha itu baik padamu ? " Tanya Sai menatap Hinata dalam, Hinata diam sejenak memikirkan sikap Sasuke padanya satu saja yang terlintas 'cuek' Hinata hanya mengangguk diam.  
"Katakan padaku jika dia berbuat tidak baik padamu." Tegas Sai

"Tidak Sai-kun Sasuke-san sangat baik, tenang saja." Hinata tersenyum meyakinkan Sai, memang ia selama ini Hinata tidak melihat perlakuan kasar Sasuke malah sikap Sasuke cukup baik padanya hanya saja perkataannya dan sikap dinginnya yang menusuk hati.

"Sepupuku itu aku tak menyangka ia akan menerima perjodohan ini padahal ia terlihat sangat mencintai kekasihnya." Ucap Sai santai menyandarkan tubuhnya di kursi, ia tidak tau perkataannya membuat Hinata terkejut.

"Kekasih ?" Hinata berdebar.

"Oh Sasuke tidak memberitahumu Hinata-chan ? kekasihnya ?" Hinata menggeleng rasa ingin tahunya semakin besar. "Kau tau Yamanaka Ino ? perempuan berambut Blonde itu kekasih ah maksudku mantan kekasihnya." Sai tidak menyadari raut kecewa pada Hinata yang Sai tau tentang perjodohan ini Hinata juga terpaksa sama seperti Sasuke.

"A-ah pe-perempuan itu." Hinata ingat perempuan yang selalu bersama Sasuke saat mereka belum saling mengenal Yamanaka Ino mantan kekasih Sasuke, ia sekarang tau alasan Sasuke menolaknya.

"Kau tergagap, lagi ?" Sai sempat heran dengan Hinata yang gagap lagi. Hinata yang menyadarinya cepat-cepat bersikap normal kembali.

"Aku hanya terkejut. Hm Apa Sai-kun tau mengapa mereka bisa putus ?" Takut-takut Hinata ingin tahu alasannya.

"Ceritanya panjang Hinata-chan. Intinya Sasuke dikhianati, ck dasar pria seperti dia bisa dikhianati juga."

"Dikhianati ? Sasuke-san dikhianati ?" Hinata makin terkejut mendangar cerita tentang Sasuke rupanya dibalik wajah dingin dan angkuhnya ia menyimpan lukanya.

"Wajar jika kau terkejut kau pasti tak menyangka pria seperti Sasuke bisa dikhianati tapi itulah faktanya." Hinata hanya mengangguk sibuk dengan pemikirannya tentang Uchiha arogan itu.

"Hinata-chan kau bisa menemaniku ?" Hinata tidak menjawab

"Hinata-chan, Hinata-chan." Panggil Sai lagi menyadari jika Hinata melamun.

"Ah ia Sai-kun tadi apa ?" Hinata tersadar saat Sai memegang pundaknya.

"Kenapa kau melamun ? apa kau bisa menemaniku nanti ?" ulangnya

"Kemana ?" perhatiannya kembali pada Sai menyesap minumannya setelah pelayan membawakan pesanan mereka.

"Ke perpustakaan, akhir-akhir ini kita jarang sekali keluar setelah kabar perjodohanmu, walaupun kau akan menikah tak ada yang berubah diantara kitakan ?" Tentu Sai tak ingin ada yang berrubah kecuali satu perasaan Hinata ia ingin Hinata melihatnya untuk saat ini ia akan bersikap seperti biasanya.

"Baiklah akan kutemani." Hinata tersenyum melanjutkan makannya.

'bagaimana bisa kau merebut hatiku Hinata-chan' Gumam Sai dalam hati menatap sekilas Hinata.

Hampir sebulan berlalu setelah acara penentuan perjodohan Uchiha dan Hyuuga, Sasuke sibuk jarang sekali bertemu Hinata mungkin sengaja sedangkan Hinata bukannya lebih dekat dengan Sasuke malah lebih sering terlihat bersama Sai, waktu itu juga saat Mikoto memanggilnya ke mansion Uchiha, Sai lah yang mengantar Hinata tidak hanya sekali dan sukses membuat Mikoto khawatir akan hubungan mereka berdua, bukannya ia tidak suka Sai berteman dengan Hinata ia hanya merutuki putra yang tak peduli sama sekali pada calon istrinya itu bisa dihitung berapa kali Sasuke bertemu dengan Hinata itu saja hanya Hinata yang menyapa dan Sasuke hanya ber'hn' bagaimana Mikoto tak geram pada putranya.

"Sasuke-kun kau harus menjemput Hinata-chan sebentar lagi dia akan pulang, bawa Hinata-chan kesini Okaa-san sudah ada janji dengannya." Ucap Mikoto saat masuk dikamar Sasuke yang duduk di meja kerjanya dengan pakaian kasualnya ia memilih pulang cepat hari ini.

"Aku sibuk Okaa-san." Masih sibuk bekerja.

"Tidak, hentikan itu dulu Sasuke-kun kau harus menjemput Hinata-chan." Omel Mikoto.

"Bukannya dia biasanya datang sendiri ?" memindahkan perhatiannya sejenak dari dokumennya melihat Okaa-sannya dengan wajah kesal.

"Apanya yang sendiri sudah tiga kali Hinata-chan diantar Sai-kun kesini, Okaa-san sedikit khawatir, pokoknya kau harus menjemput Hinata-chan."

"Yasudah biarkan saja Sai."

"Kau ini, Hinata-chan calon istrimu Sasuke-kun, Okaa-san tidak mau jika kau tidak peduli seperti ini, kau har-."

"Ck, Aku akan menjemputnya." Sasuke memotong omelan Mikoto yang ia rasa terlalu ribut. Mikoto tersenyum lalu pergi. Sejenak sebelum ia keluar kamar saat mematikan Macbooknya Sasuke sedikit memikirkan tentang ucapan ibunya tentang Sai yang mengantar Hinata, ternyata Sai benar serius pada ucapannya sedikit ada rasa kesal di hati Sasuke rasa kesal Sai yang berusaha mengalahkannya, jelas Sasuke selama ini tak pernah terkalahkan ia terus berada didepan dan dia selamanya harus ada didepan. Itulah mengapa perusahaan Uchiha berkembang pesat di tangan Uchiha Sasuke.

Menjalankan mobilnya ke Universitas Konoha saat sampai digerbang Sasuke teringat sesuatu Yamanaka Ino ia pernah kesini mengantar jemput mantan kekasihnya itu mengabaikan perasaannya Sasuke mengusap wajahnya lalu merogoh sakunya mengambil Handphone menghubungi Hinata.  
"Y-ya Sasuke-san ?" suara gugup perempuan di balik hanphonenya.  
"Kau dimana Hyuuga ?"

"Di kampus Sasuke-san." Jawabnya menyadari suara dingin Sasuke.

"Tepatnya ?"

"Dijalan keluar aku sudah ingin pulang, ada apa ?" Tanpa menjawab Sasuke langsung mematikan panggilannya lalu keluar menunggu Hinata. Secara bersamaan Hinata sudah terlihat digerbang dan kaget melihat mobil mewah hitam yang ia kenali dengan seorang pria berdiri di samping mobilnya. Lalu Hinata berlari menuju orang itu.

"Sasuke-san," panggil Hinata, Sasuke menoleh menyadari Hinata sudah datang.

"Masuklah." Perintahnya.

"Eh ?" Hinata masih bingung.

"Okaa-san menyuruhku menjemputmu." Hinata sedikit kecewa Sasuke menjemputnya karena ibunya, saat Sasuke sudah ingin masuk ke mobilnya tangannya tertahan matanya menatap mobil silver dengan kap terbuka yang lewat tepat disamping mobilnya menampakkan seorang perempuan cantik di bangku penumpang dan pria berambut merah di di bangku kemudi, mereka terlihat tertawa bersama. Sasuke mencengkeram erat gagang pintu mobilnya, Hinata yang melihat Sasuke mengikuti arah pandang Sasuke dan dia mengerti mengapa, Sasuke masuk dengan pintu yang ditutup keras diikuti oleh Hinata.

"Sasuke-san, ada apa ?" Hinata jelas tau mengapa Sasuke seperti ini dengan mencengkeram erat kemudinya dengan rahang yang mengeras ia tau Sasuke marah karena Yamanaka Ino mantannya, Hinata memandang sendu. Sasuke tak menjawab menginjak pedal gas lalu pergi dengan perasaan panas.

Suasana di mobil serasa mencekam bagi Hinata memang Sasuke sudah tidak terlihat marah seperti tadi tapi sikapnya lebih dingin dan tentu itu membuatnya tidak enak berada di keadaan seperti ini.

"S-sasuke-san ?" Takut-takut Hinata memanggil Sasuke mengingat keadaan Sasuke.

"Hn."

"Apa Sasuke-san bisa mengantarku ke Toko buku saja ?" tanya Hinata sebenarnya ia sedikit malu meminta Sasuke tapi bagaimana lagi ia sudah terlanjur di mobil Sasuke ia tidak tahu Sasuke akan menjemputnya. Sasuke melirik Hinata pertanda meminta alasan.

"Sebelum kerumah Oba-san rencananya aku ingin kesana dulu ada sedikit urusan dengan Sai-kun." Mendengar nama Sai mood Sasuke bertambah buruk yang benar saja ia bersamanya sekarang mengapa Sai yang dia ingat.

"Tidak, Okaa-san menunggumu."Ucapnya datar.

"Tap-"

"Diamlah." Seketika Hinata diam sepertinya dia harus menghubungi Sai jika ia tidak bisa.

Setelah sampai di Mansion Uchiha, Sasuke dan Hinata masuk menemui Mikoto yang ternyata sudah menunggu di ruang tamu.

"Kukira kalian berkencan dulu sebelum kesini." Goda Mikoto Hinata sedikit merona.

"Tidak Oba-san." Sasuke langsung berlalu menuju dapur mengambil segelas air minum, diikuti Hinata dan Mikoto yang akan melakukan aktivitas mereka.

"Sasuke-kun kau harus sering mengajak Hinata-chan berkencan, kalian tidak pernah keluar berdua." Ucap Mikoto memakai celemeknya Hinata hanya diam mengikuti Mikoto memakai celemek.

"Hn." Melirik Hinata yang diam lalu berlalu begitu saja.

"Ck, dasar Sasuke-kun. Hinata-chan maafkan dia, dia memang seperti itu tidak peka."

"Tidak apa-apa Oba-san, Sasuke-san dan aku sangat sibuk kami tidak memiliki waktu." Balas Hinata lebih tepatnya Sasuke yang tidak mempunyai waktu untuknya pikir Hinata lalu mengambil bahan makanan dikulkas.

"Sasuke-san ? Hinata-chan masih memanggil Sasuke-kun seperti itu ?"

"Itu.. itu.." Hinata bingung menjawab apa.

"Padahal Hinata-chan memanggil Sai-kun dengan suffiks –kun." Mikoto terlihat kecewa.

"Ah Gomennasai Oba-san, itu hanya karena kami jarang berbicara aku merasa belum akrab pada Sasuke-san." Jelas Hinata berusaha menenangkan Mikoto.

"Baiklah, mulai sekarang Hinata-chan coba panggil Sasuke-kun dengan suffiks –kun." Dasar Mikoto.

"Tapi..."

"Tak apa kalian akan segera menikah, apa salahnya ?" Senyum Mikoto semakin lebar memohon Hinata mau menyebut nama Sasuke.

"Sa-sasu.."

"Ayolah Hinata-chan." Hinata ragu dia sedikit malu ia belum terbiasa walau bukan didepan Sasuke sendiri.

"Sasuke-kun." Ucap Hinata sedikit keras meyakinkan diri Mikoto tersenyum lebar tapi tunggu dulu kaos hitam rambut biru donker mata onyx sedang memandangnya, Sasuke sedang berdiri di pintu dapur entah sejak kapan. Saat menyadari ada seseorang selain mereka dan beberapa maid yang berlalu lalang tepat di pintu dapur Hinata terbelalak wajahnya merona seperti buah yang disukai Sasuke, pandangan mereka bertemu seketika Hinata menunduk dalam menahan rasa malunya.

"Aku ingin kopi." Singkat Sasuke lalu pergi, Mikoto yang baru menyadari keberadaan Sasuke langsung memalingkan wajahnya mengerti mengapa Hinata menunduk malu-malu.

"Kau merona Hinata-chan lucu sekali. Kau harus memanggil Sasuke-kun seperti itu yah Hinata-chan." Goda Mikoto lalu memanggil Hinata mengajarkannya membuat kopi yang disukai Sasuke.

"Nah Hinata-chan sudah tau, sekarang antar pada Sasuke-kun yah?" tentunya saja akan-akalan Mikoto selalu saja membuat jantung Hinata ingin melompat.

"Tapi Oba-san."

"Tak apa, cepat kesana kamar Sasuke ada di atas tepat di depan tangga. Lebih akrablah padanya Hinata-chan." Tatapan memohon Mikoto membuat Hinata mau tak mau harus menurutinya.

Hinata menghela nafas setelah berada dilantai dua rumah megah ini dengan memegang nampan berisi secangkir kopi hangat, jantungnya berdetak tak karuan ia harus tenang harus tenang pikirnya, lalu melangkahkan kakinya mengetuk pintu coklat didepannya.

"Sasuke-san." Panggil Hinata mengetok pintu, saat mendengar suara perempuan yang jelas bukan salah satu maid keluarganya Sasuke sudah menduka ini pasti ibunya akan menyuruh Hinata.

"Masuklah." Masih di meja kerjanya. Pintu kamarnya terbuka menampakkan seorang gadis yang sedari tadi berusaha menenangkan diri.

"O-oba-san menyuruhku mengantarkan ini."

"Simpan disana." Menunjuk meja samping tempat tidurnya karena meja kantornya berantakan ia tidak ingin mengambil resiko dengan tumpahan kopi di berkas-berkas pentingnya.

"Saya permisi." Ucap Hinata seperti maid saja.

"Tunggu." Hinata menoleh pada Sasuke.

"Maafkan Okaa-sanku." Menatap Hinata yang memegang nampannya.

"Eh ?"

"Okaa-san sepertinya terlalu memaksamu, aku akan memberitahunya." Jelasnya masih memandang Hinata.

"Ah tidak Sasuke-san, Oba-san sangat baik, aku sudah menganggapnya seperti Okaa-sanku sendiri, aku senang." Hinata berusaha santai ia memang sangat senang jika diundang di sini ia bisa menghabiskan waktu dengan seorang ibu.

"Hn, jangan terlalu memaksakan diri Hyuuga." Hinata terlalu lembut menurut Sasuke.

"Aku tidak memaksakan diri."

"Hn." Beralih kembali pada pekerjaannya, Hinata yang menyadari Sasuke ingin menyudahi pembicaraan mereka berbalik berniat keluar, tetapi saat melihat sebuah foto perempuan di ranjang Sasuke seketika hatinya perih, rasa penasarannya timbul bagaimana reaksi Sasuke jika ia membahas Yamanaka mantan kekasihnya.

"Sasuke-san." Berbalik kembali menatap Sasuke, Sasuke yang dipanggil mendongkak menyadari kalau Hinata belum meninggalkan kamarnya.

"Hn?"

"Soal Yamanaka-san ?" alis Sasuke naik dari mana ia tahu.

"Dari mana kau tahu ?" Tanya Sasuke mulai serius memandang Hinata yang terlihat berani.

"A-aku tak sengaja mengetahuinya." Entah sadar atau tidak Hinata berani menanyakan hal yang sensitif seperti ini pada Sasuke.

"Kau tak perlu mengetahui semuanya." Dingin suara Sasuke lebih dingin dipendengaran Hinata itu tandanya Sasuke tak menyukai pertanyaan Hinata, Hinata jelas tau Sasuke masih menempatkan hatinya pada gadis blonde itu.

"Gomennasai Sasuke-san, saya permisi." Hinata pergi perasaan tak jelasnya selalu merepotkannya seperti ini. Berdiam didepan pintu kamar Sasuke menenangkan pikirannya merutuki dirinya yang sudah lancang menanyakan hal sensitif bagi Sasuke raut kecewa diwajahnya terlihat jelas mengetahui Sasuke masih mengharapkan mantan kekasihnya.

Sedangkan Sasuke yang sudah tidak mood dengan pekerjaannya menatap selembar foto yang ada di kasurnya, ia tak menyadari raut kecewa Hinata ia hanya terpaku pada perasaannya pada Yamanaka Ino, ia beranjak dari duduknya lalu menuju kamar mandi ia perlu mendinginkan pikirannya.

Malam ini Hinata ada disini di kamar tamu yah kamar tamu Uchiha Mansion penyebabnya ia berada disini sudah jelas karena Nyonya Uchiha dengan segala permohonannya Hinata bermalam malam ini disini bahkan menawarkan Hinata bisa tidur dengan Sasuke jika mau dasar Mikoto Uchiha yang jelas saja ditolak Hinata bagaimana bisa ia tidur disana membayangkan saja Hinata tak berani. Mikoto bersorak gembira saat mendapat izin dari Hiashi dan tentu saja Hinata tak bisa lagi menolak alhasil ia disini.

Sasuke yang mengetahui Hinata yang bermalam hanya menghela nafas dan sedikit kesal pada ibunya, ibunya terlalu antusias pada mereka kadang ia merasa jengkel jika ibunya terlalu berlebihan padanya dan Hinata, walaupun cuek begini Sasuke sedikit memikirkan keadaan Hinata ia berpikir Hinata terlalu dipaksa oleh ibunya mengingat Hinata juga terpaksa menerimanya, kau tak tau apa-apa Uchiha.

Tengah malam Hinata tak bisa tidur memilih keluar menuju balkon rumah yang menampakkan langit malam, angin malam menyambutnya saat membuka pintu balkon ia mengenakan piyama yang berbentuk dress selutut lengan pendek pilihan Mikoto Hinata merengkuh tubuhnya yang sedikit dingin tapi ia tetap saja menuju besi dingin itu menatap langit sibuk dengan pemikirannya sendiri.

"Hyuuga." Suara berat seorang pria menyadarkannya dari lamunan, Sasuke sepertinya ia juga belum tidur mungkin masih bekerja. Menuju balkon yang tadi rencananya ingin kedapur membuat kopi. Hinata menoleh mendapati Sasuke sudah ada dibelakangnya.

"S-sasuke-san." Sedikit terkejut dengan Sasuke yang bergabung dengannya dibalkon. "Sasuke-san belum tidur ?" Tanyanya

"Dan kau ?" Tanyanya masih berdiri ditempatnya menatap mutiara Hyuuga itu.

"Aku tidak bisa tidur, aku hanya mencari angin sebentar." Sasuke menuju samping Hinata, Hinata kembali pada posisinya.

"Angin malam terlalu dingin, setidaknya kenakan jaket." Apa Sasuke mengkhawatirkannya, kenapa ia perhatian padanya, Hinata bertanya-tanya dalam hati, Hinata tersenyum getir ia tau jika hal itu mungkin akan dilakukan semua pria, ia hanya terlalu berharap. Hinata tetap diam.

"Kenapa kau tak bisa menolak ?" tanya Sasuke lagi.

"Hm?" Hinata menoleh tak mengerti pertanyaan Sasuke.

"Jika kau tak suka kenapa tak menolak permintaan Okaa-san." Masih menatap kedepan dengan kedua tangan masuk kedalap saku celananya.

"Aku tak enak menolak, dan juga aku tidak apa-apa dengan ini." Sasuke menoleh menatap Hinata yang sudah menatap kedepan lagi.

"Sudah kubilang jangan memaksakan diri Hyuuga."

"Aku juga sudah bilang Sasuke-san, aku tidak memaksakan diri." Hinata menoleh pandangan mereka bertemu. Mereka terdiam kedua mata itu bertemu seperti saling mempertanyakan sesuatu, cukup lama dan dalam, saat menyadari Hinata merona mengalihkan pandangannya ia bisa terjerat terlalu dalam pada pesona Uchiha ini.

"Saya masuk dulu Sasuke-san." Segera Hinata pergi menuju kamar yang ia tempati jantungnya lagi-lagi tak normal Sasuke menatapnya dalam apa Hinata boleh berpendapat seperti itu. 'kami-sama' masuk dalam kamarnya dadanya berdetak tak karuan. Sedangkan Sasuke menghela nafas mengusap wajahnya apa yang ia lakukan tadi pikirnya.

 **TBC**

 **Ohayou...**

 **Wah terima kasih buat kalian yang udah kasih saya semangat dan dukungan dan juga kalian yang udah kasih saran dan kritik, itu semua berarti banget buat aku. terima kasih udah baca dan review begitupun untuk para silent reader terima kasih ^-^.**

 **jangan bosan-bosan Review yah :***


	7. Chapter 7

**PLEASE LOVE ME**

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Genre : Romance & Hurt/Comfort**

 **Pairing : Uchiha Sasuke & Hyuuga Hinata**

 **Rated : T**

 **Author : okta0809**

 **Don't Like Don't Read**

Esok pagi di ruang makan kediaman Uchiha, Sasuke sudah terlihat rapi dengan setelan jasnya menikmati sarapannya, sedangkan Hinata sedikit canggung berada di tengah-tengah keluarga yang bukan keluarganya, memang bukan yang pertama tetapi bagaimanapun akan terasa canggung apalagi mengingat kejadian tadi malam membuat Hinata makin canggung walaupun Sasuke kelihatan santai saja seperti tak terjadi apapun dan memang menurut Hinata sebenarnya tidak ada yang terjadi hanya saja dia yang terlalu membawa perasaannya.

"Sebelum bekerja Sasuke-kun antar Hinata-chan pulang dulu yah lalu Sasuke-kun sekalian mengantarnya ke kampus." Mikoto memulai pembicaraan Sasuke melirik tajam Mikoto yang dibalas dengan tatapan yang tak kalah tajam.

"Ti-tidak usah Oba-san saya pulang sendiri saja." Cepat-cepat Hinata menolak.

"Tidak apa-apa Hinata-chan jam kantor juga masih lama Sasuke-kun bisa mengantarmu, iyakan Sasuke-kun ?" Mikoto menatap tajam Sasuke pertanda tak ada penolakan.

"Hn." Bukannya Sasuke tak mau menolak hanya saja ia terlalu malas berdebat dengan ibunya menolakpun tak ada gunanya semuanya mutlak harus jika itu dari orang tuanya.

"Terima kasih Oba-san tapi saya tidak ingin merepotkan, saya pulang sendiri saja." Hinata masih berusaha menolak ia merasa tidak enak pada Sasuke yang akan mengantar pulang dan kekampusnya merasa merepotkan Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun sudah setuju,antar Hinata-chan sampai ke kampus yah Sasuke-kun kau berjanji pada Okaa-san, ayo nikmati sarapannya Hinata-chan." Mikoto menyudahi, Hinata lagi-lagi tak bisa menolak Mikoto terlalu cerdas untuk berdebat, sedangkan Sasuke menatap Hinata yang ada didepannya ia berpikir bukannya Hinata tak bisa menolak ia hanya tak cerdas dalam menolak.

"Aku selesai." Sasuke berdiri merapikan pakaiannya mengambil tas kantor dan kunci mobilnya memberi isyarat pada Hinata untuk mengikutinya. Setelah berpamitan dan berterima kasih Hinata meyusul Sasuke menuju tempat parkir mobil.

"Jangan terlalu memaksanya Mikoto." Suara sang kepala keluarga akhirnya terdengar yang sedari tadi hanya diam menjadi penonton.

"Hm? Siapa yang kupaksa Fugaku-kun ?" Mikoto heran.

"Hinata dan Sasuke."

"Aku tidak memaksa mereka Fugaku-kun, aku hanya berusaha mendekatkan mereka. Sampai saat ini Sasuke-kun masih terlihat acuh pada Hinata-chan aku tak mau jika Hinata-chan membatalkan perjodohannya, itu saja." Jelas Mikoto

"Terserah kau saja." Mungkin tak ada yang bisa melawan Mikoto untuk berdebat dia terlalu pintar berbicara apalagi mengambil alasan, Mikoto tersenyum menambah air kedalam gelas suaminya.

Kembali pada kedua pasangan yang sedang ada di dalam mobil dengan suasana yang sama heningnya, Sasuke yang fokus Hinata yang melamun. Hinata sebetulnya ingin berbicara santai dengan Sasuke layaknya ia dengan teman-temannya seperti Sai contohnya, tetapi mengingat pribadi Sasuke yang dingin dan irit bicara Hinata cukup canggung mengajaknya berbicara duluan dan juga dia bukan pribadi seperti Sakura yang supel dan cerewet, dia lebih suka diam dan mendengarkan.

Saat sampai dikediaman Hyuuga, Hinata melepas seat beltnya melihat Sasuke yang juga melepas seat beltnya Hinata jadi teringat perintah Mikoto yang menyuruh Sasuke mengantarnya kekampus.

"Sasuke-san." Panggil Hinata cepat sebelum Sasuke keluar dari mobil.

"Hn ?" Sasuke menoleh tangannya sudah siap membuka pintu.

"Ano.. Sasuke-san tidak usah mengantarku kekampus, cukup disini saja." Tolak Hinata sopan.

"Tidak, aku akan mengatarmu Okaa-san menyuruhku."

"Tak apa Sasuke-san tenang saja aku takkan bilang pada Oba-san, Sasuke-san bisa kekantor. A-aku akan berangkat sendiri nanti." Hinata menolak dengan lebih lembut lagi-lagi karena ibunya tentu saja Hinata.

"Hn, bersiaplah aku tak suka melanggar janji." Tegas Sasuke

"Aku juga tidak suka merepotkan seseorang Sasuke-san." Balas Hinata ia merasa Sasuke sangat keras kepala.

"Cepatlah Hyuuga, aku juga ingin menyapa Oji-san." Hinata menyerah, Sasuke keluar dari mobilnya menunggu Hinata keluar. Hinata menghela nafas 'apa Uchiha semua seperti itu' gerutu Hinata mengingat hampir semua Uchiha yang ia temui pemaksa atau dia saja yang tak mampu menolak.

Hinata dan Sasuke masuk kedalam Hyuuga Mansion seperti biasanya para maid sibuk dengan pekerjaan masing-masing terlihat Hiashi yang sedang duduk membaca koran di ruang keluarga dengan segelas teh hangat di meja.

"Taidama." Salam Hinata

"Okaeri, Hinata kau bersama Sasuke." Meletakkan korannya melihat putrinya yang sedang bersama calon menantunya.

"Selamat pagi Oji-san." Sasuke membungkung menberi salam.

"Selamat pagi Sasuke, terima kasih sudah mengantar Hinata. Ayo kemari." Mempersilahkan Sasuke duduk.

"Aku ingin bersiap-siap dulu Otou-san." Pamit Hinata, Hiashi mengangguk. Hinata lalu pergi menuju kamarnya ia harus cepat tak boleh membuat Sasuke menunggu lama pikirnya.

"Apa kabar Sasuke ?" Hiashi memulai pembicaraan.

"Baik Oji-san, bagaimana dengan Oji-san ?" Tanya Sasuke sopan.

"Hn seperti yang terlihat."

"Gomennasai Oji-san membuat Hinata menginap, Okaa-san sangat antusias." Masih dengan tampang datarnya tapi terlihat berkharisma. Kalau dingat-ingat ini pertama kalinya Sasuke menyebut nama Hinata bukan Hyuuga.

"Tidak apa, terima kasih sudah menjaga Hinata. Oji-san sudah mempercayakan Hinata padamu. Tak apa jika kalian belum saling menyukai, Oji-san mengerti, tetapi sampai Hinata dan kau menentukan pilihan akhir, tolong jaga Hinata." Pinta Hiashi menatap harap Sasuke, sebenarnya Sasuke sedikit merasa bersalah karena mengingat sikap serta perasaannya pada Hinata, sedangkan Hiashi berharap padanya.

"Baik Oji-san." Singkat Sasuke.

Selang beberapa menit Hinata sudah siap sudah terlihat fresh untuk kekampus, iapun langsung turun takut jika Sasuke bosan menunggunya.

"A-aku sudah selesai Sasuke-san." Ucap Hinata tiba-tiba menghentikan pembicaraanya dengan Hiashi, Sasuke mengangguk berdiri.

"Saya permisi Oji-san."

"Hn, hati-hatilah." Jawab Hiashi ikut berdiri.

"Aku pergi Otou-san." Hiashi mengangguk pada putrinya, mengikuti Sasuke keluar rumah.

"Maaf membuat Sasuke-san lama menunggu." Ucap Hinata saat mobil mulai melaju.

"Hn."

Diam suasana kembali hening tanpa suara, Hinata yang sepertinya sudah mulai terbiasa sudah tidak terlihat canggung lagi Hinata lebih tenang memandang keluar jendela.

-tiiin..-tiinn..-

Suara handphone Sasuke memecah suasana hening diantara mereka, Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya melihat layar handphonenya tak ada nama pemanggil hanya nomor iapun menekan tombol answer.

" _Sasuke-kun."_ Suara perempuan, tiba-tiba Sasuke menghentikan mobilnya terdengar bunyi ban mobil yang berdecit. Hinata yang kaget Sasuke mengerem mendadak langsung menoleh melihat Sasuke ingin bertanya ada apa.

" _Kau?"_ Raut wajah Sasuke berubah seketika, satu tangannya menggenggam erat kemudinya sedangkan satunya lagi menggengam erat handphone terlihat sekali ia menahan amarahnya. Hinata terkejut dengan ekspresi Sasuke ia bahkan tak berani memanggil nama Sasuke dia hanya diam memperhatikan Sasuke, sedangkan Sasuke jangan ditanya lagi dia bersikap seolah tak ada orang disampingya.

" _Yah ini aku Sasuke-kun. Apa kabar ?"_ Suara perempuan itu melanjutkan pembicaraannya.

" _Apa maumu ?"_ Sebenarnya Sasuke sangat merindukan suara perempuan itu, tapi bayang-bayang pengkhianatannya membuat kebenciannya lebih besar.

" _Apa kau tak merindukanku ? tak apa karena aku juga sama sekali tidak merindukanmu. Aku hanya ingin mendengar suara Sasuke-kun, apa kabarnya Uchiha Sasuke yang sangat mencintaiku."_ Suaranya terdengar centil dan meremehkan hati Sasuke seketika menjadi panas, entah kenapa saat ini ia seperti sangat membenci Yamanaka Ino yang menelponnya.

" _Cih berani sekali kau jalang_." Sasuke tak ingin mengatakan itu ia sama sekali tak ingin tetapi logikanya memaksanya mengalahkan perasaan cintanya.

" _Jalang ? oh kau menyebutku jalang. Tapi tak apa, kali ini kumaafkan. Sampai jumpa Uchiha."_ Panggilan mati rahang Sasuke mengeras genggaman di handphonenya semakin erat, ia sangat murka ia merasa sangat diremehkan dan direndahkan, mengapa ia bisa mencintai perempuan yang berani-beraninya menipunya selama 3 tahun, baru kali ini Sasuke merasa sangat direndahkan dan itu oleh seorang perempuan.

Sasuke menginjak pedal gasnya melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan di atas rata-rata, bertanya tentang Hyuuga ? Hyuuga Hinata sudah menutup matanya rapat-rapat mengenggam erat seat beltnya tak tau apa yang terjadi tiba-tiba Sasuke melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan tinggi seperti ini, ia tak habis pikir jika Sasuke benar-benar melupakannya.

"Sasuke-san hentikan." Teriak Hinata ia takut terlebih pada kemarahan Sasuke saat ini ia tak bisa membayangkan jika terjadi sesuatu yang akan membuatnya menutup mata dalam waktu lama atau tak akan pernah bangun lagi.

Sasuke mendengarnya, Sasuke mendengar suara Hinata tapi ia tak menghiraukannya ia masih saja melajukan mobil dan entah kemana mungkin telah melewati Universitas Konoha. Emosinya sudah diujung kepalanya.

Cukup lama ia mengemudiakan mobilnya melampiaskan semua amarahnya. Jantung Hinata seperti sedikit lagi akan lepas jika saja Sasuke tak menghentikan mobilnya. Tepat dipinggir jalan yang cukup sepi entah dimana Hinata tak tau.

"Apa yang kau lakukan ?" Hinata tak sadar ia memarahi Sasuke, emosinya juga sedikit naik. "Kalau terjadi sesuatu bagaimana ?" Sasuke masih diam tak menghiraukan Hinata. Sasuke yang diam menundukkan kepalanya membuat Hinata iba emosinya tiba-tiba reda.

"Sebenarnya ada apa Sasuke-san ?" suara Hinata melembut ingin menyentuh pundak Sasuke tapi ia tak bisa.

"Diamlah." Sasuke menyahut suaranya seperti sesak menahan sesuatu. Hinata akhirnya terdiam membiarkan Sasuke dengan pikirannya, masih menatap senduh Sasuke 'sebenarnya apa yang telah Sasuke-san alami' tanyanya dalam hati.

Setelah menenangkan pikirannya raut wajah Sasuke kembali menjadi datar tanpa amarah, menoleh pada Hinata yang menyandarkan tubuhnya melihat kejendela.

"Kita kembali." Hinata langsung memandang Sasuke melihat keadaan pria itu, raut khawatirnya terlihat jelas di wajah cantiknya.

"Sasuke-san tak apa ?" Tanyanya khawatir.

"Hn." Lalu melajukan mobilnya kembali, Hinata kembali diam ia tak berniat bertanya ia memilih membiarkan Sasuke dulu.

"Maaf membuatmu takut." Sasuke membuka suara lagi masih dengan tampang dinginnya.

"Tak apa, aku mengerti." Hinata tersenyum menahan dirinya untuk bertanya lebih lanjut ia memang sedikit mengerti atas sikap Sasuke tadi ia tau jika yang menelpon tadi itu mantan kekasih Sasuke.

Sejak hari itu Hinata tak pernah menanyakan hal-hal yang sensitif bagi Sasuke ia memilih membahas topik lain, ia takut jika amarah Sasuke tiba-tiba timbul jika ia bertanya hari itu juga Sasuke sering menjemput Hinata saat pulang dari kampus yang tentu saja suruhan Mikoto entah itu akan segera pulang ataupun singgah ke rumah Sasuke dulu yang jelasnya mereka belum pernah berkencan.

Saat ini Hinata sedang berjalan keluar dari kelas yang baru saja ia ikuti saat berjalan melalui pintu ia tak sengaja menabrak seorang perempuan karena ia sibuk dengan handphonenya.

"Ah- Gomen, gomen aku tak sengaja." Hinata meminta maaf mengambil handphone yang terjatuh.

"Tak ap-." Perkataan perempuan itu terpotong melihat siapa yang tadi menabraknya. "Hyuuga Hinata." Sambungnya setelah berdiri tegak. Hinata juga merasa terkejut siapa yang ia tabrak, perempuan berambut Blonde mantan kekasih calon suaminya.

"Yamanaka-san ?"

"Kau mengenalku ? Oh tentu saja kau pasti tau dari Uchiha itu kan ?" Nada suaranya meremehkan ada rasa tidak suka dalam diri Hinata saat Ino menyebut marga Sasuke seperti itu. "Kau kekasih baru Uchiha Sasuke ?oh iya calon istri ?"

"Dari mana Yamanaka-san tau ?" Hinata menegakkan badannya ia tak boleh terlihat kecil dari perempuan yang katanya model papan atas yang sedang vakum dari dunia permodelan itu.

"Kau meremehkanku ? karena kau Hyuuga ? dan calonmu Uchiha ? siapa yang tak mengetahui dua marga itu. Dan Sasuke juga sering menjemputmu bukan ?" Hinata mengekerutkan dahinya berarti Ino memperhatikan mereka bukan atau lebih tepatnya Sasuke.

"Kau memperhatikan kami ? memperhatikan Uchiha Sasuke ?" Hinata bertanya seakan-akan Ino masih mengharapkan Sasuke, ia sedikit tak suka dengan sifat perempuan ini.

"Kau cemburu ?" Ino memandang remeh membanggakan diri.

"Tidak, hanya saja kau seperti masih mengharapkannya. Kau masih menyukainya ?" Hinata tegas ia tak ingin bermain-main lebih lama dengan perempuan ini.

"Hei jaga ucapanmu aku tak akan pernah menyukai Uchiha itu, dan kau sombong sekali jika aku tak menolak, aku yang akan menjadi nyonya Uchiha."

"Dan kau terlalu bodoh karena menolaknya, permisi." Hinata pergi masih dengan pertahanannya ia tak menyukai pribadi yang suka meremehkan seseorang, Ino yang ingin marah tak jadi karena Hinata terlanjur pergi.

Dan perkataan terakhir Hinata ia jujur berkata seperti itu, menurutnya Ino terlalu bodoh karena mengkhianati Sasuke yang sangat mencintainya ia tak tau alasannya tapi ia berpikir masih ada orang yang ingin dicintai seperti Sasuke mencintai Ino, dia misalnya.

Hinata dan temannya terlihat berkumpul di taman kampus seperti biasa berbicara dan bercanda. Sai yang duduk didekat Hinata terus saja memperhatikan Hinata tanpa sadar Kiba juga memperhatikannya.

"Hei Sai apa yang kau lakukan ?" Bisik Kiba yang sudah tidak tahan dengan kelakuan Sai.

"Apa ?" Tanya Sai yang tak mengerti atau pura-pura tak mengerti.

"Kenapa kau memperhatikan Hinata-chan seperti ingin menerkamnya ?."

"Apa maksudmu ?" Balas Sai yang tak suka dengan tuduhan Kiba.

"Kau memperhatikan Hinata seperti akan memakannya Uchiha Sai." Sai menatapnya tajam suaranya sedikit mengeras apa rubah ini tidak mengerti jika ada Hinata didekatnya dan itu membuat Sai akan ketahuan memperhatikan Hinata.

"Ada apa Kiba-kun ?" Suara Hinata terdengar lembut di telinga Sai.

"Sai tadi memperh-."  
"Kau ingin mati Kiba ? dengan cara apa ? katakan padaku ?" potong Sai yang sudah kesal pada Kiba.

"Hei sebenarnya ada apa sih ?" Tanya Naruto yang tak mengerti.

"Tak apa, iyakan Kiba ?" Sai menatap tajam menusuk pada mata Kiba, Kiba yang sedikit takut pada tatapan Sai hanya mengangguk diam.

"Oh iya Hinata-chan akhir-akhir ini kau selalu dijemput seseorang yah ? apa itu Uchiha Sasuke ?" Sakura langsung bertanya melupakan masalah Kiba dan Sai. Hinata mengangguk malu-malu, tatapan Sai kembali pada Hinata. Sai merasa kehilangan semenjak Sasuke selalu menjemput Hinata ia jadi tak leluasa mengajak Hinata kesana-kemari.

"Wah akhirnya kau punya hubungan spesial juga Hinata-chan, bagaimana jika nanti kita kencan bersama. Kau dan Uchiha-san dan Aku dan Naruto-kun."

"Sepertinya tidak bisa Sakura-chan, Sasuke-san sangat sibuk." Benar mereka berdua saja belum pernah berkencan bagaimana dengan kencan bersama.

"Sayang sekali." Desah Sakura kecewa.

"Kau bisa pergi denganku kalau begitu." Sai tiba-tiba berbicara menampilkan senyumnya.

"Apa maksudmu Sai ?" Tanya Naruto.

"Kau bisa berkencan denganku jika Sasuke tak ingin mengajakmu berkencan Hinata-chan." Hinata sedikit terkejut lalu tersenyum melihat tingkah Sai.

"Hei Sai dia bukannya tidak ingin, calon suami Hinata hanya sibuk. Kau tak mengerti ?." Lerai Kiba tak suka.

"Sama saja, bagaiaman Hinata-chan ? bagaimana kalau nanti kita juga sudah jarang keluar bersama seperti dulu." Ajak Sai sangat berharap Hinata menyetujuinya seperti dulu sebelum ia dijodohkan.

"Gomen Sai-kun sepertinya Sasuke-san akan menjemputku lagi nanti." Hinata sebenarnya ingin keluar bersama Sai mengingat memang sudah lama ia tidak keluar bersama Sai hanya saja ia tak enak jika ia pergi dengan Sai sementara ada Sasuke yang menjemputnya ia juga tak bisa menolak.

"Tak apa, aku akan memberitahu Sasuke. Tenang saja." Hinata akhirnya mengangguk ia juga berpikir jika Sasuke pasti juga senang tak menjemputnya nanti, mengingat selama ini Sasuke menjemputnya hanya karena perintah ibunya.

"Sai apa kau barusan mengajak Hinata berselingkuh ?" Tanya Sakura yang hanya diam melihat drama Sai dan Hinata sejak tadi.

"Tak apa jika kalian menganggapnya begitu." Jawab Sai tak lupa senyumnya melirik Hinata yang sedikit merona dan tersenyum melihat lelucon teman-temannya.

Kelas Sai dan Hinata pun selesai mereka berjalan berdua menuju parkiran tempat mobil Sai, mereka masuk kedalam mobil sebelum menyalakan mobil ia mengambil handphonenya menghubungi seseorang.

" _Sasuke kau dimana ?"_ Tanyanya saat panggilannya tersambung.

" _Hn, Dikantor."_

" _Hari ini kau tak perlu menjemput Hinata dia akan keluar bersamaku."_ Ucapnya lancar melirik Hinata yang was-was disampingnya ia seperti terlihat sedang berselingkuh.

" _Hn."_ Panggilannya langsung terputus

"Dasar." Gerutu Sai memasukkan kembali handphonenya. "Jika ia menanyaimu katakan saja jika aku memaksamu." Ucapnya memberitahu Hinata yang diam disampingnya.

"Apa kata Sasuke-san?"

"Kau sepertinya khawatir sekali, jangan-jangan kau kecewa tak pulang dengan Sasuke ?" Duga Sai

"T-tidak, ayo jalan Sai-kun." Hinata gugup seketika dan sayangnya disadari Sai.

Sesaat setelah mobil melaju handphone Hinata berdering panggilan masuk, melihat siapa yang menelpon Hinata langsung melirik Sai, Sai yang melihat pemanggil sedikit terkejut Sasuke yang menelpon Hinata setelah ia memberitahunya mereka akan pergi bersama.

 _"Ya Sasuke-san ?"_ Angkat Hinata.

 _"Kau dimana ?"_

 _"Aku dijalan Sasuke-san."_ Jawab Hinata sedikit takut.

 _"Dengan siapa ?_ " Suaranya terdengar serius ia tau Hinata dengan siapa.

 _"Gomen, hm Sai-kun tiba-tiba ingin mengajakku keluar."_

 _"Dan kau tak memberitahuku ?"_

 _"Gomennasai."_ Sai melirik Hinata yang berbicara pada Sasuke.

 _"Hn, Okaa-san ingin kita makan malam."_

 _"Heh ?_ " Tanyanya bingung.

 _"Okaa-san ingin kita makan malam, dan aku yakin Okaa-san sudah mempersiapkan semuanya, Kau bisa menolak jika tak mau."_ Ujarnya diseberang sana. Hinata berpikir sejenak.

 _"Tak apa, Oba-san sudah mempersiapkannya tak enak jika dibatalkan."_ Balasnya lembut.

 _"Aku akan menjemputmu. Jangan pulang malam"_

 _"Baik Sasuka-san."_ Lalu mematikan panggilannya, Hinata selalu memikirkan hal yang dilakukan oleh Sasuke untuknya bukanlah kemauannya Sasuke memang benar Sasuke terpaksa bersamanya. Makan malam yang diatur oleh ibu Sasuke bukannya Hinata tidak senang hanya saja ia merasa lebih menarik jika Sasuke yang mempersiapkan untuknya, kau berharap lagi Hinata.

"Ada apa ? Sasuke memarahimu ?" Tanya Sai melihat raut kecewa Hinata. Hinata menggeleng lalu tersenyum.

"Lalu ?"

"Kita jangan pulang terlalu malam yah Sai-kun."

"Memangnya kenapa ?" Tidak biasanya Hinata menentukan jamnya.

"Kata Sasuke-san akan ada makan malam, jadi aku tidak bisa pulang malam."

"Tak bisa dibatalkan ?" Sai langsung membalasnya.

"Hm ?" Hinata kurang mengerti perkataan Sai.

"Tak bisakah makan malamnya dibatalkan ? aku berencana mengajakmu makan malam juga." Ucap Sai serius.

"Gomen aku sudah terlanjur berjanji dengan Sasuke-san, dan juga aku tak enak dengan Oba-san, Gomen ne."

"Ah aku harus mengalah lagi yah." Sai menghelah nafas lalu fokus pada kemudi lagi, Hinata merasa ada yang aneh pada sikap Sai terhadapnya hari ini seperti cemburu mungkin itu yang ada dipikiran Hinata.

Jam 7.34 Hinata terlihat mengenggam jemarinya dia baru pulang bersama Sai bukannya melupakan janjinya hanya saja tadi ada insiden ban mobil Sai pecah dan harus diperbaiki dulu, diam-diam Sai merasa berterima kasih pada bannya dengan ini dia bisa lebih lama dengan Hinata dan juga makan malam itu yah begitulah, Sai tidak bermaksud sebenarnya tapi karena kesempatan apa boleh buat.

Sesampainya di rumah Hinata tak disangka-sangka ada mobil hitam yang sepertinya baru diparkir terlihat dari pengemudinya masih ada didalam mobil, bersamaan saat Hinata dan Sai keluar pengemudi itupun keluar. Hinata dan Sai tak menyadari ada seorang selain mereka, mereka masih berjalan menuju pintu masuk sampai suara menginstrupsi mereka.

"Sai ?" Panggil seseorang, orang yang dipanggil seketika berbalik mencari asal suara.

"Sasuke ?" Dengan penampilan formalnya yang kelihatan baru Sasuke berdiri dengan kedua tangan disaku celananya wajah dingin menatap kedua insan tersebut.

"Baru pulang, hn ?" Tanya Sasuke tepatnya ditujukan pada Hinata.

"Oh Gomen Sasuke kami tadi terlalu asyik jadi lupa waktu." Mendahului Hinata untuk menjelaskan, Hinata langsung melihat Sai meminta jawaban mengapa Sai berbohong. Sai tersenyum menyadari Hinata menatapnya, masih menatap pada Sasuke yang terlihat masih dingin dengan tatapan tajam untuk saat ini Sasuke memang tidak merasa cemburu dia hanya kesal pada Sai yang berusaha mengalahkannya.

"Masuk dan bersiap aku menunggumu." Ucap Sasuke datar pada Hinata, Hinata mengangguk dan buru-buru masuk untuk bersiap-siap.

"Cih ini salah satu usahamu ?" Ucap Sai menatap Sai dalam setelah Hinata pergi.

"Aku sudah bilang akan merebutnya, aku akan mengalahkanmu kali ini." Senyum Sai makin merekah.

"Hn kau percaya diri Sai, kau jelas tahu siapa aku." Sasuke menyeringai matanya mengkilat memandang remeh Sai.

"Ya aku tahu, Uchiha Sasuke yang tak terkalahkan. Tapi masalah ini lain, faktanya kalian berdua tak saling menyukai sama sekali." Sai makin berani pada Sasuke, dia memutuskan akan bersaing pada sepupunya ini.

"Kau yakin tentang itu ?" Tanya Sasuke tajam

"Tentu saja, mengingat kau yang tak peduli sama sekali pada Hinata-chan. Hinata-chan terlihat kesepian mempunyai calon suami sepertimu, ini kesempatan bukan ?"

"Kau tak tau apa-apa Sai, berhentilah bermain-main denganku." Ucap Sasuke dia sedikit membenarkan perkataan Sai dalam hatinya, menurutnya mereka memang tidak saling menyukai.

"Aku bukan bermain-main, aku tak pernah seserius ini Uchiha Sasuke." Sai tersenyum lalu melangkah pergi meninggalkan Hyuuga Mansion. Sedangkan Sasuke masih berdiri dengan pikirannya, ia bertanya mengapa sangat kesal jika menyangkut Sai yang ingin merebut Hinata.

Setelah kepergian Sai, Sasuke masuk dan dipersilahkan duduk diruang tamu oleh maid Hyuuga, memang tak ada siapapun selain maid dan Hinata dikamarnya karena penghuni rumah sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing.

Tak lama Hinata sudah siap turun menyusuri tangga dengan gaun hitam selutut tanpa lengan yang membentuk lekuk tubuhnya, rambut yang disanggul sederhana tapi terlihat anggun, make up tipis yang tak mengurangi kecantikannya, serta sepatu berhak memperindah penampilannya. Iapun menghampiri Sasuke.

"Sasuke-san maaf membuatmu menunggu." Ujarnya pelan mengenggam tas tangan kecilnya, Sasuke sejenak menatap Hinata yang terlihat anggun malam ini.

"Hn." Bersikap normal kembali lalu pergi diikuti Hinata yang terlihat merona dengan penampilannya di hadapan Sasuke.

 **-skip time-**

Setelah makan malam jam 11.13 mereka baru pulang dari restoran tempat mereka makan malam, Mikoto memang mempersiapkannya dengan baik mengingat ini kali pertama mereka makan malam hanya berdua, dekorasi yang romantis berlebihan mungkin tetapi itulah Mikoto, tetapi tidak didukung oleh mereka berdua yang jadi pemeran utama. Sasuke sama saja datar dan dingin dan Hinata yang terbiasa diam tak banyak bicara.

"Hyuuga." Panggil Sasuke sebelum menjalankan mobilnya. Hinata merasa seperti dejavu saat Sasuke memanggilnya Hyuuga, dimobil yang sama dan pada malam hari.

"Ya ?" Jawabnya tenang.

"Jangan terlalu dekat dengan Sai." Sasuke jelas to the point sekali tentu saja akan membuat Hinata salah paham pada Sasuke. Hinata antara kaget dan bingung ada apa dengan kedekatannya dengan Sai.

"Kenapa Sasuke-san ?" seketika jantungnya berdetak tak jelas.

"Aku tak suka." Masih datar dan dingin..

"Tak suka ?" Hinata heran dia mulai menyimpulkan sesuatu yang tidak-tidak 'apa Sasuke-san cemburu ? tidak Hinata jangan seperti ini' tanyanya dalam hati.

"Hn, jangan terlalu dekat dengannya." Ulangnya lagi entah mengapa ia tak suka ia terus berpikir ia tak mau kalah dari Sai.

"Apa Sasuke-san bisa memberiku alasan yang jelas ?" Tanya Hinata kini mulai menatap pada wajah datar Sasuke meminta penjelasan.

"Sai tak baik untukmu Hyuuga." Sasuke jelas tak boleh menggunakan cara menjelek-jelekkan Sai seperti ini jika ingin bersaing.

"Tak baik ? selama ini Sai-kun selalu baik padaku Sasuke-san, aku tak menemukan bagian yang tidak baik yang Sasuke-san maksud." Hinata sudah tak mengerti jalan pikiran pria ini seenaknya menyuruh menjauhi temannya, Hinata sedikit kesal.

"Jangan membantah Hyuuga." Sasuke menatap Hinata dalam, Sasuke mulai kesal karena Hinata terus menjawabnya ia tak suka dibantah, dia benar salah menilai Hyuuga ini yang terlihat pemalu dan lemah, ia baru jelas melihat sisi lain Hinata.

"Apa maksud Sasuke-san sebenarnya ? aku tak ingin menjauhi siapapun termasuk Sai-kun, dia salah satu temanku. Sai-kun selalu baik padaku dibanding Sasuke-san yang tak pedu-" Ucapan Hinata berhenti menutup mulutnya terbelalak menyadari dirinya tak terkontrol. Sasuke memandang tajam padanya ia jelas tahu maksud Hinata tadi.

"Tak peduli maksudmu ?" Menaikkan alis meminta jawaban. Hinata mengalihkan pandangannya, ia tak ingin membahasnya.

"Kau ingin aku peduli seperti apa Hyuuga ? Seperti kepedulian Sai terhadapmu ? dia hanya mencari muka." Sasuke sedikit kesal Hinata lebih membela Sai dibanding dia entah, iya tak tau kenapa.

"Cukup Sasuke-san, Sasuke-san dan Sai-kun jelas keluarga, Sasuke-san jelas tidak boleh menilai Sai-kun tanpa mengatahuinya dengan baik." Hinata mendongkak menantang Sasuke, ia sudah bilang ia tidak suka jika ada orang yang suka meremehkan orang lain, tak terkecuali Sasuke.

"Justru karena aku mengetahuinya. Atau kau menyukainya ? Uchiha Sai ?" Sasuke memajukan wajahnya menatap Hinata tajam. Hinata kikuk dengan perlakuan Sasuke terlebih pada pertanyaannya.

"Mohon jangan suka menyimpulkan hal yang belum Sasuke-san ketahui, aku dan Sai-kun hanya teman." Jelasnya

"Kau terlalu membelanya jika sebatas teman." Hinata merasa Sasuke terlalu banyak bicara malam ini, ia terlalu heran pada pria didepannya ini.

"Aku tak suka jika Sasuke-san menilai seseorang tanpa mengetahui pribadi sebenarnya."

"Cih, ternyata Sai belum mengungkapkannya." Memperbaiki duduknya ia merasa sudah tidak mood dengan ini.

"Maksud Sasuke-san ?"

"Kau terlalu naif Hyuuga, terlihat jelas Sai menyukaimu." Sasuke menyeringai.

"Menyukaiku ?"

"Hn, Dia mengatakannya padaku." Sasuke benar-benar cerewet malam ini.

"Jangan bercanda." Hinata terkejut apa maksudnya Sai yang menyukainya, ia selama ini menganggap perhatian dan kebaikan Sai adalah kebaikan sebagai teman atau sahabat tak lebih, Hinata langsung teringat kelakuan Sai yang berbeda padanya setelah perjodohan itu, ia merasa orang yang paling tidak peka. Hinata masih tak percaya.

"Cih terserah."

 **TBC**

Ready, tadi sempat publish tapi baru nyadar belum di edit hihi.

Oh iya soal perasaan Ino ke Sasuke, aku jelasin dikit. Sasuke dan Ino emang 3 tahun pacaran, tapi waktu Ino lebih banyak dihabiskan sama Sasori, ditambah juga kebencian Ino. jadi bisa dibilanglah Ino gak punya perasaan sama Sasuke karena dia sama Sasori.

Ok, Next ?

R&R


	8. Chapter 8

**PLEASE LOVE ME**

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Genre : Romance & Hurt/Comfort**

 **Pairing : Uchiha Sasuke & Hyuuga Hinata**

 **Rated : T**

 **Author : okta0809**

 **Don't Like Don't Read**

Semenjak malam dimana mereka bertengkar Hinata kembali canggung jika bertemu Sasuke, Sasuke juga sudah 3 kali tidak menjemput Hinata dengan alasan sibuk, Hinata mengira jika Sasuke sengaja menghindarinya.

Pagi ini Hinata terlihat duduk bersama Sai disatu bangku dibelakang Fakultasnya, Hinata sebenarnya ragu untuk menghilangkan rasa penasaran dalam dirinya, tapi entah kenapa ia disini mengajak Sai duduk dan berbicara.

"Ada apa Hinata-chan ?" Tanya Sai yang sedari tadi memperhatikan Hinata yang sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri.

"Ano Sai-kun.. hm." Hinata ragu plus malu tentu saja.

"Ada apa ?"

"Sai-kun menganggapku temankan ?" Sai tidak mengerti, pertanyaan Hinata terasa ambigu untuknya.

"Sebenarnya ada apa Hinata-chan ?"

"Kata Sasuke-san.. " Hinata menjeda tak tau bagaimana cara menjelaskannya. Sai terbelalak ia langsung mengerti maksud Hinata apalagi yang akan diungkapkan Sasuke selain tentang perasaannya. 'sial kau Sasuke' umpatnya

"Apa Sasuke mengatakannya ?" Hinata mendongkak ia tau Sai sudah mengerti.

"Itu tak benarkan ?" Hinata mencoba meminta penjelasan memandang Sai serius. Sai menghela nafas ia seperti ditolak sebelum mengutarakan.

"Sayangnya itu benar Hinata-chan."

"A-apa ?" Ini tidak mungkin pikir Hinata.

"Sasuke sialan itu kenapa dia yang bilang padamu, seharusnya aku yang mengatakannya. Baik, Aku menyukaimu Hyuuga Hinata." Menggenggam kedua tangan Hinata memandangnya penuh harap ada rasa lega dihatinya setelah mengungkapkan isi hatinya, Hinata terbelalak ia tak tau akan berbuat apa.

"S-sai-kun."

"Bagaimana ?" Tanya Sai meminta jawaban. Hinata menunduk ia hanya menganggap Sai sebagai teman bahkan sahabat yang baik baginya, tapi ia tak tau bagaimana cara menjelaskannya.

"Apa aku ditolak ?" Sambung Sai melihat reaksi Hinata ia sudah dari awal tau jika Hinata tak mempunyai perasaan lebih padanya.

"Gomen, Gomen Sai-kun."

"Apa kau tak ingin memikirkannya dulu ?" Sai sangat berharap Hinata akan bilang aku akan berpikir dulu ketimbang harus langsung ditolak seperti ini setidaknya ia bisa mempersiapkan mental dulu.

"Sai-kun sangat baik padaku, sungguh aku juga menyukai Sai-ku. Tetapi rasa sukaku pada Sai-kun berbeda, aku menganggap Sai-kun sahabat terbaikku. Gomennasai." Membalas genggaman Sai menyakinkan Sai, hati Sai tentu hancur dengan jawaban Hinata, tetapi jiwa pria sejati masih ada pada dirinya, dia takkan menyerah.

"Jujur ini sangat menyebalkan Hinata-chan, baru kali ini aku ditolak, kau tau ? dan baru kali ini aku mencintai seseorang sedalam ini. Gomen karena telah menyukaimu." Sai menunduk menatap genggaman Hinata menghela nafas kepalanya terasa pusing.

"Sai-kun." Hinata memandang senduh Sai yang menunduk air matanya meleleh entah karena apa. Sai mendongkak terkejut melihat air mata menetes di genggaman tangan mereka, air mata mengalir dari mata Hyuuga ini.

"Jangan menangis, seharusnya aku yang sedih kau yang menolakku kan. Dan dengarkan ini baik-baik Hyuuga Hinata. Ini jelas belum berakhir, seseorang pernah berkata padaku jika perasaan seseorang bisa saja berubah, aku tak tau itu benar atau tidak. Tetapi aku akan menunjukkan pesonaku sampai perasaanmu akan berubah dan takkan berpaling dariku. Tunggu dan Saksikan."

Hinata terdiam mendengar Sai, airmatanya masih mengalir. Ia tahu rasanya, rasa yang saat ini Sai rasakan, lambat laun dia juga akan merasakannya. Sai sangat bersemangat akan cintanya, bisakah dia juga bersemangat akan sebuah cinta pikirnya.

"Tapi Sai-kun kau tahu aku akan menikah."

"Yah, tapi semuanya bisa saja berubah, kau akan jatuh cinta padaku dan akan melupakannya. Bisa saja kan ? apa kau tak berpikir kau ini sangat menarik Hinata-chan. Tapi setelah ini aku tak ingin ada yang berubah Hinata-chan kau tak boleh menghindariku sama sekali, kau takkan melihat pesonaku jika kau menghindar." Jelas Sai masih dengan tatapannya pada Hinata.

"A- aku takkan menghindar." Hinata memang tidak berniat menghindar hanya saja mengetahui Sai menyukainya akan merasa sedikit berbeda.

"Bagus, bersikaplah seperti biasanya sementara aku akan membuatmu memandangku penuh cinta." Menangkup pipi Hinata tersenyum membesarkan hatinya, jika nantinya ia gagal memenangkan hati pujaannya ini, ia harus tetap siap dengan semuanya. Perlahan Hinata tersenyum ia menyukai pribadi Sai yang terlihat keren menurutnya.

Setelah kejadian ini mereka berjalan seperti biasa, Sai terlihat seperti tak terjadi apa-apa, sedangkan Hinata sedikit merasa aneh masih terbawa suasana, ia berpikir bagaimana bisa Sai bersikap santai setelah kejadian tadi dia saja masih memikirkannya sampai sekarang.

Dalam perjalanan Sai dan Hinata bertemu Kiba, lebih tepatnya Kiba yang mencari dan mengejar mereka.

"Hai kalian, apa kalian tuli aku memanggil kalian dari tadi tahu." Teriak Kiba saat sampai di tempat Hinata dan Sai.

"Ah Kiba-kun Gomen, kami tak dengar."

"Ada apa dengan matamu Hinata-chan, kau seperti habis menangis ?" Tanya Kiba saat memperhatikan mata Hinata yang sedikit sembab.

"Tidak, ini tidak apa-apa." Hinata gelagapan ia tak mau ketahuan menangis karena hal tadi, Sai memandang Hinata dengan tatapan sedih.

"Apa Sai yang membuatmu menangis ? hei apa yang kau lakukan pada Hinata-chan ?" Kiba menatap tajam pada Sai yang masih memandang Hinata, menyadari kemarahan Kiba Sai menatapnya bosan.

"Seharusnya aku yang menangis karenamu Hinata-chan. Sudahlah ayo pergi." Menarik pergelangan tangan Hinata pergi, sepertinya Kiba tahu apa yang telah terjadi.

"Kau berhutang cerita padaku Sai." Ucap Kiba lalu berlari menyusul.

-Apartemen Sai-

Kiba jelas tak bisa menahan dirinya untuk meminta penjelasan dari Sai, malam ini iapun langsung menuju apartemen Sai untuk sekedar berkunjung dan membahas rasa curiganya, dan apa yang dia lihat saat Sai membuka pintu apartemennya. Keadaannya terlihat mengkhawatirkan tidak ada Sai yang terlihat sok keren yang ada hanya tampang lusuh khas orang uring-uringan dan itu memperjelas dugaan Kiba.

"Pulanglah aku sedang tidak mau diganggu." Usir Sai berniat menutup pintu tetapi Kiba langsung melesat masuk ke apartemennya. "Kau ingin kutendang ?" Umpatnya.

"Kau masih punya kekuatan untuk menendangku ? lihat keadaanmu sekarang." Ledek Kiba lalu duduk di sofa depan tv mengambil cemilan di atas meja.

"Pergilah Kiba, aku benar-benar sedang tidak ingin main-main."

"Aku kesini bukan untuk main-main, aku kesini untuk mendengar ceritamu." Masih fokus pada tv dan cemilan ditangannya.

"Tidak ada yang ingin kuceritakan." Ujarnya cuek lalu duduk disamping kiba menatap kosong tv.

"Apa kau sudah mengungkapkannya ?" Suara Kiba mulai serius masih mengunyah keripik kentang.

"Apa terlihat jelas ?"

"Jelas sekali malah, ditambah kau yang uring-uringan seperti tak ingin hidup lagi sudah memperjelas semuanya." Sai hanya menghela nafas berat merebut cemilannya pada Kiba. "Hinata-chan benar-benar hebat bisa membuat playboy seperti ini." Tambah Kiba.

"Dia terlalu menarik."

"Lagipula, kau ini bodoh atau apa. Hinata-chan akan menikah jelas sekali dia akan menolakmu." Merebut kembali keripik lalu mengunyahnya lagi.

"Bukan itu, dia tidak punya rasa lebih aku takkan menyerah" Jelasnya menyeringai.

"Kau gila ? menyerah saja Sai, aku yakin kau takkan berhasil." Menghadap pada Sai meminta penjelasannya.

"Ya aku gila, bahkan aku ingin sekali membunuhmu karena seenaknya menyuruhku menyerah sebelum melakukan apa-apa." Sai geram pemikirannya tak sama dengan Kiba.

"Kau ingin melakukan apa lagi hah ? Hinata-chan tak menyukaimu dan dia akan menikah. Apa lagi ? jangan berbuat hal bodoh sama sekali Sai." Kiba ikut geram akan Sai yang keras kepala.

"Tidak, kau salah. Rasaku pada Hinata tidak hanya sebatas itu. Dan kau mengenalku dengan baik, berbuat hal yang bodoh atau cara kotor sama sekali bukan gayaku. Aku akan tetap berjuang sampai keadaan menyuruhku untuk berhenti. Kalaupun nantinya aku yang akan berada di posisi fail, setidaknya aku pernah berjuang untuk sebuah cinta yang kuinginkan." Tersenyum sekali lagi membanggakan diri, Kiba terdiam menatap Sai.

"Kau.. kau KEREN SAI." Teriak Kiba memandang kagum pada Sai. "Sepertinya aku tertarik padamu." Menggeser duduknya lebih dekat mengedipkan matanya bak banci pada Sai.

"Apa a-apa yang kau lakukan brensek." Sai tiba-tiba mundur memukul Kiba dengan bantalan sofa.

"Kalau Hinata-chan tidak ingin, bagaimana denganku ?" Goda Kiba masih terus maju.

"Kau ingin mati." Sai siap-siap mengambil ancang-ancang.

"Hahahaha siapa juga yang tertarik padamu dasar, tapi kau ternyata sudah dewasa dengan cinta, aku bangga." Merangkul sahabatnya Sai langsung menepisnya.

"Sudah pulang sana, aku ingin tidur."

"Tidak, malam ini ayo kita keluar." Ajak Kiba menarik Sai yang ingin berbaring di sofa.

"Malas."

"Ayolah Sai-kun." Lalu melanjutkan aksi mereka.

Hari ini Sasuke tidak menjemput alasannya karena sibuk di perusahaan, Hinata juga memakluminya. Hari ini Hinata juga berencana akan datang lagi kerumah ibu Sasuke, bukan karena diminta datang ini inisiatifnya sendiri karena selama seminggu ini ia belum pernah berkunjung lagi. Tetapi sepertinya rencana tidak bisa terlaksana hari ini melihat hujan deras sedang mengguyur kota Konoha sore ini.

Hinata duduk menunggu di halte bus dekat kampusnya, sebenarnya tadi Sai menawarinya untuk diantar tetapi ia menolak karena tidak enak jika Mikoto melihatnya diantar oleh Sai, alhasil dia disini merutuki dirinya yang bodoh tidak melihat ramalan cuaca hari ini, terlebih bodohnya lagi ia lupa mencharger handphonenya sehingga ia tidak bisa menghubungi siapapun.

Menunggu bus di tengah hujan lebat seperti ini apalagi jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 6.00, benar Hinata merasa sangat bodoh hari ini. Ia mengira hujannya akan sebentar tetapi hujan semakin lama semakin deras, dan membuat Hinata sedikit menggigil kedinginan karena angin yang cukup kencang, ujung sepatunya sudah basah karena percikan air hujan.

Sementara di tempat lain Hyuuga Hanabi yang terlihat sedang sibuk dengan handphonenya, ia sedang menunggu telepon dari Nee-chan nya karena handphone Nee-channya juga tidak aktif, biasanya jika Nee-chan nya pulang terlambat dia akan mengabarinya atau ayahnya, ataupun jika ia sedang berada di rumah Sasuke ia juga akan mengabarinya, tetapi kali ini tidak ada sama sekali, alhasil ia menghubungi Sasuke sebagai pilihan akhir.

-tuuut... t-tuuut...-

" _Moshi-moshi Sasuke-nii."_

" _Ya Hanabi, ada apa ?"_ Jawab pemuda di seberang sana _._

" _Apa Sasuke-nii sedang bersama Nee-chan ?" tanyanya sedikit khawatir._

" _Tidak,aku sedang dikantor. Ada apa ?"_

" _Nee-chan belum pulang, kukira Nee-chan sedang bersama Sasuke-nii."_

" _Belum pulang ? kau sudah menghubunginya ?"_ Tanyanya nadanya terdengar khawatir.

" _Sudah, tapi handphonenya tidak aktif. Biasanya Nee-chan memberi kabar jika pulang ralu,aku sangat khawatir."_ Hanabi tambah khawatir _._

" _Yasudah aku akan mencarinya."_

" _Terima kasih Sasuke-nii, beri aku kabar jika sudah bertemu Nee-chan."_ Harapnya.

" _Hn, jangan khawatir."_ Hanabi mengangguk lalu memutuskan panggilannya memandang khawatir handphonenya berharap ada kabar dari Hinata.

Sasuke yang sedang duduk diruangan sambil mengutak atik handphonenya, dahinya mengkerut saat mendengar suara operator dari hanphonenya pertanda handphone orang yang sedang dihubungi tidak aktif. 'dimana dia' tanyanya berbisik kekhawatiran menghampirinya menoleh sebentar pada jendela besar yang tidak tertutup tirai, hujan deras masih saja mengguyur diluar sana. Segera ia mengambil jas dan kunci mobilnya.

Tujuan Sasuke saat ini adalah Universitas Konoha, karena ia tidak tau rumah ataupun nomor telepon teman Hinata, jadi dia memutuskan mencarinya di kampusnya. Saat masuk di kawasan Universitas Konoha Sasuke sedikit celingak-celinguk mencari Hinata, walaupun iya tak yakin, Hinata akan ada disana di tengah Hujan deras begini.

Tak mendapat apa yang ia cari iapun melajukan mobilnya terus memutuskan mencari di lain tempat, ia sangat khawatir saat ini entah ia tidak mengerti. Ia juga tak ingin menghubungi Sai, padahal ia sedikit yakin jika ia bersama Sai.

Saat ingin mencapai halte bus Universitas Konoha, tiba-tiba matanya menangkap seseorang berambut panjang yang sedang duduk dibangku, menunduk dan memeluk diri kedinginan , sambil sesekali meniup telapak tangannya, Sasuke mendesah lega sekali lalu melajukan mobilnya ke halte bus tersebut. 'bodoh' umpatnya.

Menghentikan mobilnya didepan halte entah karena terlalu fokus pada diri sendiri, Hinata tidak menyadari mobil tersebut. Sasuke segera berlari menerobos hujan menuju tempat Hinata.

"Hyuuga." Panggil Hinata, tetapi belum menyadarinya.

"Hinata." Menggengam kedua bahu Hinata yang terlihat kedinginan, ia mengira Hinata sudah pingsan.

"S-sakuke-san." Ucapnya terbata-bata mendengar namanya disebut dengan suara yang tidak asing.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Membuka jasnya lalu menyelimuti Hinata.

"Tidak, Sasuke-san akan kedinginan." Membuka jasnya kembali ingin memberi Sasuke.

"Kau lebih penting. Kau sudah kedinginan." Merengkuh tubuh Hinata, berharap memberinya kehangatan. –deg- jantung Hinata berdebar tak karuan. 'sasuke-san.'gumamnya.

"Ayo." Membawa Hinata ke mobilnya, membuat mereka lumayan basah karena hujan.

"Bodoh, kenapa tinggal disana ?" Sambil menjalankan mobilnya.

"Sasuke-san basah." Hinata masih melihat kemeja hitam Sasuke yang sudah basah.

"Jangan pikirkan aku, lihat dirimu. Kenapa masih tinggal disana ?" Mengacak singkat rambut Hinata yang basah. Entah kenapa Sasuke ingin melakukannya ia khawatir pada Hyuuga ini sangat khawatir malah. Hinata merona atas perlakuan tidak biasa Sasuke.

"Aku tidak tau jika hujannya akan lama." Merapatkan jas kebesaran milik Sasuke, ia masih merasa dingin terlihat dari bibirnya yang sedikit membiru.

"Kenapa handphonemu mati ?" Menorobos hujan yang makin deras.

"Aku lupa mencharger nya."

"Ceroboh." Tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya masih dengan wajah temboknya, Hinata menunduk juga merutuki dirinya yang memang ceroboh hari ini. "Bagaimanapun caranya kau harus tetap menghubungiku saat keadaan seperti, mengerti ?" Hinata terkejut, ada apa dengan Sasuke. Dia lebih protektif dan err.. perhatian padanya. Ada apa ini pikir Hinata.

"Itu akan merepotkan Sasuke-san."

"Aku tidak pernah merasa direpotkan Hinata." –deg- namanya, Sasuke tidak memanggilnya Hyuuga, tapi Hinata namanya. Ini benar-benar membuat Hinata bingung, ada rasa senang yang menggebuh dalam dirinya. "Mengerti ?" Tatap Sasuke tajam, Hinata mengangguk mengerti.

"Hujannya makin deras, kita kerumahku dulu, keringkan dirimu." Ucap Sasuke. Jarak Hyuuga Mansion memang lebih jauh dari Uchiha Mansion. Sasuke berpikirakan sedikit berbahaya jika mereka menerobos hujan deras ini, lagipula Sasuke juga sudah lelah karena bekerja.

"Baiklah." Hinata menurut, berpikiran sama juga dengan Sasuke dan juga melihat wajah lelah Sasuke. "Sasuke-san kenapa tiba-tiba datang ?" Masih bingung pada Sasuke yang tiba-tiba datang menjemputnya.

"Hanabi menghubungiku, dia bilang kau belum pulang. Kukira kau bersama Sai." Jelasnya dingin saat menyebut Sai.

"Lalu... kenapa Sasuke-san datang m-mencariku ?" apa yang kutanyakan rutuk Hinata.

"Entah, aku khawatir." Sasuke blak-blakan, menoleh sebentar pada Hinata. Hinata merona mengetahui Sasuke mengkawatirkannya.

"Gomennasai, sudah merepotkan Sasuke-san lagi."

"Hn, sudah tugasku."

"Hn ?" Tanyanya bingung.

"Aku ... aku harus menjagamu. Aku sudah janji pada Oji-san" Ujarnya berpikir sejenak, tak tahu kau Sasuke kata yang kau ucapkan membuat suhu tubuh Hinata memanas, dan membuatnya merona. Tetapi saat menyadari sesuatu.

"Hm, karena Otou-san." Ucapnya lirih dan pelan.

"Hn ?" Tak begitu mendengar apa yang dikatakan Hinata.

"Tidak apa, Arigatou Sasuke-san." Tersenyum lalu menatap kembali diluar jendela.

Uchiha Mansion terasa sepi, saat mereka tiba tidak ada sambutan dari Mikoto ataupun wajah datar Fugaku di manapun, para maid juga hanya terlihat sedikit mungkin karena sudah malam. Tetapi dua penghuninya tidak telihat sama sekali.

"Ano.. Sasuke-san, Oba-san dan Oji-san dimana ?" Tanya Hinata saat mencapai ruang keluarga melihat sekeliling benar sepi.

"Hn, Tadi pagi mereka berangkat ke Ame, kakekku sakit jadi mereka kesana." Hinata mengangguk mengerti.

"A-apa ? berarti cuma ada kita berdua ?" Menyadari sesuatu Hinata lambat sekali berpikir.

"Tidak, masih ada maid." Benar masih ada maid Hinata, jangan berpikiran yang aneh-aneh. "Kau bisa gunakan kamar tamu yang dulu kau gunakan, kalau butuh sesuatu katakan padaku. Mandilah, aku akan mengantarmu jika hujan sudah reda." Hinata mengangguk lalu mereka berpisah memasuki ruangan masing-masing.

Didalam kamar Hinata berniat membersihkan diri, tetapi saat mengingat tidak membawa baju ganti ia bingung sendiri. Ia pun keluar menuju kamar Sasuke.

"Sasuke-san." Panggil Hinata sambil mengetok pintu. Tak lama pintupun terbuka menampilkan sosok Sasuke yang membuat Hinata merona dan gelagapan, Sasuke yang tidak menggunakan atasan menunjukkan tubuh kekarnya hanya celana kain yang ia gunakan tadi, sepertinya ia akan mandi. Hinata menunduk.

"Ada apa ?" tanyanya sedikit mengosok rambutnya dengan handuk kecil.

"Itu aku tidak punya pakaian ganti." Jelasnya berusaha tenang melihat kearah Sasuke.

"Hn, kau bisa memakai baju Okaa-san, mandilah nanti akan kubawakan." Hinata mengangguk lalu segera pergi.

Dikamar mandi Hinata masih terdiam didepan cermin memperhatikan dirinya, "hari ini apa aku sedang mimpi?." Ucapnya pada dirinya sendiri lalu membasuh wajahnya, setelah itu masuk membersihkan diri.

Sementara Hinata yang masih sibuk dengan ritualnya, suara pintu terbuka terdengar di kamar tamu tempat Hinata, masuk sosok laki-laki yang sepertinya sudah selesai membersihkan diri kelihatan dari pakaiannya yang lebih santai, mengenggam sesuatu berwarna biru soft di tangannya, lalu duduk di tepi ranjang menunggu seseorang.

Selang beberapa menit Hinata selesai dengan mandinya, iapun mengenakan jubah mandi dan keluar dari kamar mandi, seketika ia terkejut mendapati orang yang duduk di tepi ranjang sedang melihat kearahnya.

"S-sa-suke-san." Ucapnya tergagap terkejut, memegangi jumah mandinya. Sasuke yang tidak sengaja langsung melihat Hinata sedikit gelagapan melihat Hinata dengan rambut basah dan jubah mandi ia terihat berbeda, cepat-cepat ia kembali mejadi datar meyerahkan kain yang ia pegang.

"Ini, kamar Okaa-san terkunci aku tidak bisa mengambil baju, kau bisa gunakan kemejaku," Lalu berjalan kearah pintu sebelum berbalik kembali. "sepertinya hujan masih lama, aku sudah menghubungi Hanabi jika kau akan menginap."

"Eh, menginap ?" Hinata bukannya tidak mau, hanya saja.

"Kenapa ? kau keberatan ?. Kalau ingin pulang kau bisa menggunakan mobilku, aku lelah." Kejam sekali kau Sasuke.

"Baiklah, aku ." Mengkerucutkan bibirnya mendengar perkataan Sasuke.

"Hn. Istirahatlah." Lalu pergi keluar kamar. 'dasar uchiha' umpat Hinata lalu mengenakan kemeja yang diberi Sasuke.

Pukul 11.30 malam Hinata benar-benar tidak bisa tidur sepertinya insomnianya kambuh, belum lagi pikirannya tentang ia sedang tidak berada di rumahnya selalu berkeliaran dikepalanya. Memutuskan untuk mencari sesuatu yang bisa ia minum, susu coklat mungkin tidak buruk.

Hinata berjalan keluar kamar menuju dapur, lampu beberapa ruangan terlihat gelap termasuk dapur, berjalan masuk menyalakan lampu. Hinata berjalan pelan menuju meja, mencari-cari sesuatu yang ia maksud tanpa menimbulkan suara takut membangunkan penghuni yang lain, saat menemukannya ia tersenyum lalu segera membuat susu coklatnya.

"Hyuuga." –praak- suara pecahan terdengar setelah namanya dipanggil, Hinata terkejut alhasil saat ingin berbalik pergi gelas yang ia pegang terlepas karena kaget ada yang memanggilnya.

"Sasuke-san, kau mengagetkanku." Tatap Hinata pada pemuda yang sudah tidak jauh dibelakangnya, ia tidak menyadari Sasuke mungkin terlalu asyik. Menatap segelas susu degan gelas yang sudah pecah, cepat-cepat ia duduk ingin membersihkan.

"Tunggu, biar aku saja. kau bisa membuat susu lagi." Cegah Sasuke ikut duduk dihadapan Hinata.

"Tidak usah Sasuke-san biar aku saja." Masih berusaha menggapai serpihan kaca.

"Kubilang tidak, jangan sentuh aku ambil alat dulu." Ancamnya menatap Hinata seakan berkata jangan menyentuhnya sama sekali, alhasil Hinata menurut lalu berdiri. "kau bisa membuat kopi ? buatkan satu untukku." Pinta Sasuke sebelum berlalu.

"Tapi.. ya sudahlah." Lalu kembali membuat segelas susu dan secangkir kopi. Entah kenapa Hinata berpikir jika akhir-akhir ini Sasuke banyak bicara padanya yang tadinya hanya dua atau tiga kata sekarang melebihi.

Sementara Hinata membuat minuman mereka berdua, Sasuke telah selesai dengan tugasnya, lalu menggeser kursi duduk memperhatikan gadis yang menggunakan kemeja kebesaran miliknya. 'hyuuga.' Gumamnya masih memperhatikan tubuh jenjang didepannya.

"Ini mungkin tidak sesuai kesukaan Sasuke-san, tapi Oba-san pernah mengajariku membuat kopi yang Sasuke-san sukai. Jadi cobalah." Sambil meletakkan secangkir kopi dihadapan Sasuke, ikut mendudukan diri saling berhadapan menikmati minuman masing-masing.

"Hn, tak buruk." Ujarnya setelah mencicipi sedikit.

"Benarkah ?" tanyanya antusias tersenyum manis.

"Hn, walau punya Okaa-san masih lebih enak. Hampir mirip." Lalu mencicipi lagi.

"Tentu saja tidak bisa sama." Hinata tersenyum manis menampilakan gigi putihnya, ia merasa senang berbicara santai seperti ini sudah lama ia harapkan. Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya saat Hinata tersenyum, entah dia menganggapnya sangat hm.. manis.

"Kenapa belum tidur ?" Tanya Sasuke mulai pembicaraan.

"Aku tak bisa tidur sepertinya insomnia lagi." Menyesap susu hangatnya.

"Kau punya Insomnia ?" Hinata mengagguk memandang Sasuke.

"Hm, mungkin karena aku sering begadang karena tugas. Sasuke-san sendiri ?"

"Aku berkerja."

"Benar juga, Sasuke-san sering bekerja hinggah larut. Apa tak melelahkan ?" Berusaha lebih santai dengan Sasuke, menggunakan kesempatan ini untuk lebih akrab berbicara dengan Sasuke.

"Sudah biasa." Persepsinya tentang Sasuke yang dingin dan kejam sedikit berubah sejak malam ini, ia berpikir Sasuke juga memiliki sisi yang seperti ini, apa Sasuke mulai nyaman dengannya. Hinata masih bertanya-tanya.

"Tidurlah ini sudah larut, terima kasih untuk kopinya." Merekapun kembali kekamar masing-masing.

Keesokan paginya Hinata terlihat sibuk di dapur dengan celemek yang biasa ia gunakan jika bersama Mikoto, para maid sudah berusaha meminta Hinata agar duduk saja tapi ia bersikeras ingin memasak pagi ini, sudah seperti seorang istri yang menyiapkan sarapan suaminya bukan, Hinata tentu merona.

Sasuke yang sudah lengkap turun menuju meja makan yang sudah siap dengan segala macam makanan, ia pikir Hinata belum bangun tetapi saat melihat rambut indigo tergerai panjang di dapur yang sepertinya sedang membuat kopi iapun langsung menuju meja makan.

Hinata meletakkan kopi buatannya ke sisi meja Sasuke, sedikit tersenyum memandang karnyanya, lalu ikut duduk didepan Sasuke. Ia benar merasa nyaman didekat pria ini.

"Kau memasak ?" Hinata menganggu tersenyum tipis masih memandang masakannya, Sasuke mangambil sup miso yang terlihat enak dipandang apalagi ada tambahan tomat didalamnya.

"Makanlah, aku akan mengantarmu, tapi tidak bisa mengantarmu kekampus." Ucapnya menikmati sarapannya.

"Hm Tak apa, Arigatou Sasuke-san." Memandang lembut Sasuke yang terlihat lahap, sepertinya ia memang sudah jatuh cinta dengan pria arogan didepannya ini, Hinata berpikir apa ia juga boleh berjuang untuk sebuah cinta, cintanya pada Uchiha ini.

* * *

Lima bulan berlalu sejak perjodohan Hyuuga dan Sasuke, sedikit ada perubahan dalam hubungan Sasuke dan Hinata. Mereka yang sudah terlihat lebih santai saat berbincang-bincang, mereka yang sesekali keluar berdua, dan juga yang paling kentara adalah panggilan Hinata pada Sasuke sudah berubah dari –san menjadi –kun, singkat ceritanya karena Uchiha Mikoto yang berusaha memaksa Hinata memanggil Sasuke seperti itu.

Semenjak Sasuke sudah merasakan kopi buatan Hinata, Sasuke jadi sering meminta dibuatkan kopi oleh Hinata jika Mikoto tidak sedang di rumah dikarenakan kondisi kakek Sasuke yang sering kali kambuh membuat kedua orang tuanya sering pulang balik Kohona-Ame.

Seperti saat ini, sore ini Sasuke menjemput Hinata mengantar sampai dirumahnya, tetapi tak langsung pulang melainkan duduk diruang tamu sekedar meminta Hinata membuatkannya kopi, ia tidak bisa menahan diri ia sudah kecanduan kopi. Sasuke tidak tau dengan dirinya yang ia tahu ia hanya mengikuti kemauannya, dan jika boleh jujur jika bersama Hinata Sasuke seperti melupakan sakit hatinya.

"Ini Sasuke-kun." Sambil meletakkan kopinya duduk disamping Sasuke. "Sepertinya Sasuke-kun terlalu banyak mengonsumsi kafein." Ujarnya memandang Sasuke yang menyesap kopinya, pikirnya Sasuke sangat menyukai kopi sampai sedikit membuatnya khawatir.

"Aku sudah tidak bisa berhenti." Datar menoleh sebentar lalu menikmati kopinya kembali.

"Setidaknya Sasuke-kun menguranginya sedikit, dalam sehari entah berapa cangkir yang Sasuke-kun habiskan."

"Kenapa kau keberatan membuatkanku kopi ?" Tanyanya memandang memajukan tubuhnya pada Hinata sambil menyeringai.

"B-bukan begitu, hanya saja kesehatan Sasuke-kun bisa terganggu." Cicit Hinata, tentu saja ia senang sangat senang malah.

"Kau ... Khawatir ?" Menggoda Hinata, lebih memajukan wajahnya, memandang manik levender milik Hinata. Sasuke terhipnotis.

"Sa-sasuk-hump." Hinata terbelalak, benda ini benda yang menempel di bibirnya sangat lembut, jantungnya akan loncat segera. Hanya menempel tapi membuatnya hilang fokus.

"khhm—khmm." Seketika mereka memisahkan diri mendengar suara deheman pria paruh baya. "Kalian tidak boleh melakukannya disini, disini ada laki-laki tua." Ujar Hiashi tersenyum tipis.

Sedangkan Sasuke yang menyadari apa yang dilakukannya tadi langsung gelagapan rona tipis terlihat di pipinya, segera berdiri menunduk sopan pada Hiashi.

"Saya permisi Oji-san, Terima kasih kopinya Hinata." Mengacak rambut Hinata lalu pergi begitu saja, Hinata yang sedari tadi mematung langsung sadar saat Sasuke mengacak rambutnya, menoleh pada ayahnya yang masih berdiri memperhatikannya.

"Apa ?"

"Otou-san." Menutup wajahnya lalu berlari menuju kamarnya, memegangi bibirnya yang terasa dingin. Hiashi tersenyum melihat tingah ananknya yang seperti gadis remaja.

'kami-sama, apa yang Sasuke-kun lakukan' berdiri dibalik pintu kamarnya mematung, memegangi bibirnya mengingat apa saja yang baru terjadi. Seketika jantungnya berdetak kencang. "Apa Sasuke-kun, me-menyukaiku ?" wajah Hinata sudah seperti kepiting rebus.

Sementara di tempat Sasuke, tepatnya didalam mobilnya yang masih terparkir di kawasan Hyuuga Mansion. "Sial." Umpatnya, tetapi raut wajahnya tidak menunjukkan kekesalan ia malam menyeringai penuh arti 'lembut' oh Sasuke sepertinya tanpa kau sadari, kau terperangkap dalam pesona Hyuuga Hinata.

Dihari berikutnya Sasuke seperti biasa ia menjemput Hinata, ia menunggu sebentar sambil menyandarkan tubuhnya di badan mobilnya mengutak-atik handphonenya, mungkin menghubungi Hinata. Saat mendongkakan kepalanya matanya langsung tertuju pada seorang gadis yang berdiri seperti menunggu seseorang. Seketika Sasuke membeku sejenak tanpa sadar melangkahkan kakinya menuju tempat gadis itu berdiri.

Saat menyadari ada seseorang yang berjalan menuju kearahnya seketika badan gadis yang rupanya adalah Yamanaka Ino menegang, mata onyx yang memandangnya tajam terus menuju kearahnya. Ia tidak bisa pergi tidak mungkin lari, rasa takut menghantuinya sampai saat wajah tampan Uchiha Sasuke mantannya ada tepat didepannya. Sekian lama mereka tidak bertemu.

"S-sasuke." Kaget ia terlalu kaget, tetapi tiba-tiba saja mimik wajahnya berubah, terkejut menjadi meremehkan.

"Ino." Ucap Sasuke masih dengan tatapan tajamnya, rasa rindu dan bencinya bercampur menjadi satu.

"Oh Uchiha Sasuke, kita bertemu. Apa kabar ?" senyum meremehkan terpatri diwajah cantiknya sebenarnya ia takut tetapi dia tidak bisa lari, seketika pandangan Sasuke mulai menajam rasa bencinya terus timbul.

"Hn." Menyeringai lebih meremehkan.

"Rupanya kau tak berubah, aku merasa kasihan pada calon istrimu itu. Pasti kau tidak bisa mencintainya karena masih mencintaiku, bukan ?" Membanggakan diri, menegakkan badannya.

"Cih kau terlalu percaya diri." Seringaiannya semakin kejam.

"Tentu saja, kau bahkan tidak bisa melupakanku kan."

"Berhenti bermain-main denganku Ino, kau tau apa yang bisa kulakukan untuk menghancurkanmu, bahkan hanya dengan ujung jariku saja." Ino membeku ini yang ia takutkan, jika Sasuke membalas dendam padanya. Ia membutuhkan Sasori benar-benar membutuhkannya.

Sasuke memajukan tubuhnya menuju ketelinga Ino, membisikkan sesuatu ditelinga Ino. Membuat Ino terbelalak kaget. Bukan, bukan karena bisikan Sasuke ia tidak terlalu memperhatikannya semenjak ia menyadari ada seorang berambut merah yang berdiri tak jauh dibelakang Sasuke.

"Sa-sori-kun." Ucapnya pelan, Sasuke yang menyadari maksud perkataan Ino, langsung merengkuh tubuh Ino, memeluk Ino agresif tak lupa seringaiannya yang kejam.

"Apa yang akan dilakukan sibrengsek itu, jika melihatmu seperti ini." Bisiknya masih memeluk Ino.

"Apa yang kau lakukan ?" Ino panik berusaha melepaskan diri dari Sasuke, Sasori bisa salah paham pikirnya.

"Aku hanya ingin sibrengsek itu merasakan apa yang kurasakan saat kau mengkhianatiku, Jalang." Makin mengeratkan pelukannya mencegah Ino yang berontak.

Dilain tempat disisi lain, seorang gadis yang berdiri diam membeku sudah berlinang air mata menatap kedua insan sedang berpelukan terlihat mesra dimatanya, hatinya hancur seketika.

"Sasuke-kun."

 **TBC**

 **Haloo..**

 **maaf kalau updatenya telat, lagi sibuk liburan soalnya haha**

 **eh iya sebelumnya Minal Aidin Walfaizin yang Minna-san. maaf telat.**

 **Mohon maaf jika terdapat typo yah belum sempat diedit banget.**

 **Arigatou..**

 **R &R**


	9. Chapter 9

**PLEASE LOVE ME**

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Genre : Romance & Hurt/Comfort**

 **Pairing : Uchiha Sasuke & Hyuuga Hinata**

 **Rated : T**

 **Author : okta0809**

 **Don't Like Don't Read**

Hinata tampak sumringan sepanjang hari yang membuat Sakura bertanya-tanya apa yang terjadi pada Hyuuga sahabatnya itu, saat ditanya Hinata hanya tersenyum lalu diam menambah rasa khawatir Sakura, bisa saja Hinata sebelum berangkat kekampus jatuh atau terbentur sesuatu.

Sampai sekarang, waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 04.00 dan ia baru keluar dari kampusnya, masih dengan senyum manisnya ia menuju gerbang Universitas. Mengetehui siapa yang sedang menunggunya disana, Hinata kembali merona, mungkin dia sudah gila karena perlakuan Sasuke kemarin.

Menenangkan dirinya untuk bersikap normal tentu saja ia tidak mau jika Sasuke berpikir sama seperti Sakura jika melihatnya.

Masih tersenyum manis ia sedikit berlari mempercepat langkahnya agar segera sampai.

Tetapi tiba-tiba tubuhnya berhenti bergerak, kakinya seakan lumpuh ditempat, matanya membulat, rasanya seperti dikoyak. Perlahan air matanya menetes tanpa ia sadari, pandangan hanya tertuju pada objek yang membuatnya ingin lari tetapi ia beku. Tetes demi tetespun keluar, tanpa ada satu katapun ia hanya memandangnya, senyum yang sedari tadi di bibirnya hilang seketika.

"Sasuke-kun." Gumamnya penuh kepedihan.

Padahal baru kemarin Hinata merasa bisa berharap lebih pada Sasuke, Sasuke jelas memberinya ciuman kemarin walau itu tiba-tiba, tetapi Hinata bisa mengartikan bahwa itu tanda dari Sasuke kan.

Dan sekarang, sore ini Hinata melihatnya, mereka berdua.

Semua harapannya, impiannya, rasa sayang Hinata seolah dihancurkan sampai berkeping-keping, pecah, dan berserakan, dan tak terbentuk.

Kemarin itu mungkin Sasuke hanya iseng saja menggodanya.

Kemarin itu mungkin Sasuke hanya ingin bermain-main padanya.

Kemarin itu mungkin Sasuke hanya lelah dengan pekerjaannya.

Mungkin Sasuke...

Memang...

Memang tidak bisa...

Tidak akan bisa melepaskan Ino.

Dan berbalik mencintainya.

"Tidak bisa." Jantungnya berdetag mengebu-gebu.

Menggepalkan erat tangannya, air matanya tidak bisa berhenti, mengalir dari matanya menuju pipinya, terus ke dagunya lalu terjatuh begitu saja.

Ia seperti jatuh di lubang yang dalam. Mengapa ia harus memiliki cinta seperti ini.

Ini menyebalkan.

Ini menyesakkan.

Sasuke terlalu memberinya harapan.

Cinta itu menyebalkan.

.

Tanpa disadari Hinata, tiba-tiba tubuhnya tertarik, seperti ada yang menariknya. Saat menyadari tangannya sedang digenggam oleh seseorang, Hinata menatap wajah itu. Wajah yang selalu ada dengan senyuman kini terlihat dingin tak berekpresi. Cepat-cepat Hinata mengahapus air matanya, ini tidak boleh diketahui.

"Sai-kun." Panggil Hinata saat dirasa cengkraman Sai terlalu erat dan juga langkah kakinya yang lebar membuat Hinata tidak bisa menyeimbangi.

"Sai-kun hiks le-lepas." Masih terisak memegangi tangannya yang dicengkeram.

Mendengar suara terisak Hinata, Sai mau tak mau berhenti, membawa Hinata tepat didepannya. Ditatapnya gadis yang menjadi pujaan hatinya, air mata Hinata terlihat jelas di mata Sai walau Hinata sedang menunduk menggigit bibir bawahnya. berusaha agar tak bergetar akibat tangisnya.

"S-sai-kun."

"Kau melihatnya ? kau melihat Sasuke brengsek itu ?" Emosi Sai tidak tertahankan lagi, ingin rasanya ia menghampiri Sasuke saat ini juga. Matanya terlihat sedikit memerah karena amarah.

Hinata menggeleng. Ingin rasanya ia menjadi bisu dan tuli, agar tidak bisa mendengar dan menjawab pertanyaan Sai.

Hinata yang menunduk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang terus mengeluarkan air mata dari kedua matanya. Hinata memberanikan diri untuk menatap Sai. Mengumpulkan oksigen ke dalam paru-parunya, Memejamkan matanya.

Dengan helaan nafas panjang menyakitkan, Hinata membuka kelopak matanya yang basah.

"A-aku ti-tidak apa, Sai-kun." Mencoba tersenyum pada Sai. Berusaha menghapus air matanya yang terus saja mengalir.

"Kau sedang kenapa-kenapa Hinata." Suara Sai meninggi mengeluarkan rasa kesalnya. Menatap Hinata yang terisak pedih didepannya sungguh membuatnya hancur.

"Jangan pikirkan aku Sai-kun, aku benar tidak apa." Mencengkeram erat tangannya berusaha terlihat kuat. Hinata ingin mengatakan jika ia sangat kenapa-kenapa saat ini, hatinya hancur didalam sana. Ini kali pertamanya mencintai seseorang, tetapi kenapa harus sesakit ini.

"BAGAIMANA BISA AKU TIDAK MEMIKIR KANMU HAH ? KAU MENANGIS SEPERTI INI, INI MEMBUATKU GILA." Sai berteriak keras, ia terlalu emosi melihat Hinata yang sok kuat didepannya.

Hinata menunduk, terkejut mendengar Sai yang memarahinya. Ini kali pertama Hinata melihat Sai semarah ini padanya. Ia tau Sai menyukainya. Dan ia juga tau perasaan Sai bagaimana.

-grep-

Sebuah tangan besar nan kekar mencapai kepalanya, sebelum Hinata tersadar akan tangan dikepalanya, sudah terlebih dahulu ia merasakan dada bidang membentur pipi basahnya. Sai memeluknya erat dan hangat, menenangkan Hinata. Seketika tangisnya kembali pecah, membalas pelukan Sai dengan tak kalah erat. Ia membutuhkan ini, ia membutuhkan penyangga untuk tubuhnya yang terlalu lelah menangis, dan juga lelah dengan perasaannya.

"Gomen." Suara Sai melembut, menyadari kesalahannya yang telah membuat Hinata takut. Hinata menggeleng mengucapkan terima kasih pada Sai yang sudah ada saat dia terlihat lemah seperti ini.

"Kau menangis seperti ini, kau sepertinya menyukai Sasuke ?" Suara rendah Sai terdengar jelas ditelinga Hinata, nadanya menyakitkan.

"..."

"Hinata ?"

"Ak- hiks." Tidak sanggup menyakiti Sai lebih jauh lagi.

"Kau menyukainya ?" nada itu lagi, hati Hinata mencelos mendengarnya. Mengapa orang yang menyukainya yang harus menenangkannya.

"Ak-huk.. hiks ak-ku mencintainya." Sesunggukan dan tagis kepedihan tedengar jelas didalamnya, Hinata memejamkan matanya, mengingat kembali cintanya yang bertepuk sebelah tangan.

Sai tersenyum miris, sudah ia duga dari dulu Hinata menyukai tidak bahkan mencintai sepupunya. Hatinya tidak kalah hancurnya dari Hinata, ia harus berusaha tenang saat Hinata menyatakan jika ia mencintai Sasuke didepannya yang jelas-jelas mencintainya.

"G-gomen." Suara lembut Hinata bersamaan dengan pelukannya yang semakin mengerat, berharap Sai ingin memaafkannya.

"..."

"Sai-kun Gomen." Melonggarkan sedikit pelukannya, ingin menatap Sai.

Mata mereka bertemu, mereka adalah orang yang sama-sama tersakiti oleh cinta. Mencintai tapi tidak di cintai.

"Apa aku juga harus menangis sepertimu ?" Tanya Sai, matanya menyiratkan kesedihan yang sama yang dialami Hinata.

"Apa aku harus merutukimu, dan memakimu karena mencintai orang lain ?"

"Apa aku harus membunuh Sasuke yang membuatmu jatuh cinta dan menyakitimu seperti ini ?" Hinata tidak bisa melihat Sai yang seperti ini, ia tidak menyukainya, sungguh.

Sai menggapai kedua rahang Hinata, menatap matanya dalam. Kedua pasang mata itu sama. Sama memancarkan kepedihannya.

"Bukan itu yang harus kulakukan Hinata-chan, posisiku saat ini memang harus seperti ini. Memelukmu dan menenangkanmu. Kita sama, sama-sama tersakiti, kau disakiti Sasuke dan kau.. kau menyakitiku.

Air mata Hinata mengalir lagi, kini bukan karena Sasuke, tetapi karena Sai. Ia tidak menyangka Sai menyukainya sampai seperti ini, seharusnya Sai senang melihat Sasuke yang tidak membalas perasaannya, dengan itu ia bisa mendekatinya..

"Tetapi aku tidak bodoh, mengambil kesempatan ini untuk mendekatimu. Walau Sasuke tidak membalasmu, bukan berarti kau akan berpaling bukan ?" seolah membaca pemikiran Hinata, Sai menjawab apa yang sedang dipikirkan Hinata saat ini.

"Gomennasai." Langsung memeluk Sai dengan erat, berharap bisa mengurangi rasa perih di hati keduanya.

Cinta memang benar-benar menyebalkan.

.

.

.

Kembali di tempat Sasuke dan Ino yang sedang berpelukan, saat ini mereka sudah tidak berpelukan lagi. Sasuke kini sudah ada di dalam mengemudikan mobilnya. Ada yang terlihat lain di wajahnya. Wajahnya lebam di area sudut bibir dan tulang pipi kiri dekat matanya.

- **flashback-**

 **-** Bhuuk-

Sebuah tarikan keras di bahunya dan sebuah kepalan tangan memukul wajahnya, tepat disudut bibirrnya. Membuat Sasuke sedikit terjungkal dari tempatnya, merasakan darah yang mengalir di sudut bibirnya, ia tau jika yang memukulnya adalah Sasori.

"DIA BUKAN MILIKMU, BRENGSEK." Teriak Sasori memaki Sasuke, siap untuk memukul Sasuke kembali. Mencengkeram erat kerah kemeja Sasuke. Tatapan membunuh ia berikan pada Sasuke yang sudah menyeringai penuh arti.

"Bagaimana rasanya ? Sama seperti apa yang kurasakan ? Dan jangan lupa kau yang mengambilnya dariku Akasuna." Menyeringai tanpa rasa takut malah semakin menantang Sasori yang sudah penuh dengan emosi.

"Kau yang mengambilnya, DARI AWAL DIA TIDAK PERNAH MENCINTAIMU UCHIHA." –bhuuk- satu pukulan lagi di tulang pipinya, kembali terduduk mencerna kata-kata Sasori.

"DIA TIDAK PERNAH MENCINTAIMU SAMA SEKALI DIA HANYA MEMBALAS DENDAM PADAMU BRENGSEK." Maki Sasori yang sudah hilang kendali.

Sasuke yang mendengar perkataanya, terbelalak 'balas dendam' sekaligus bingung, ia tidak ingat jika ia sudah melakukan kesalahn pada Ino, ia benar-banra tidak tau.

-bhukk-

"DIAM KAU, JANGAN BERMAIN DENGANKU." Sasuke bangkit melayangkan tendangannya di perut Sasuke, pukulan demi pukulan ia berikan pada Sasori. Dua pukulan yang ia dapatkan tidak akan cukup jika ia hanya membalasnya sekali atau dua kali.

Sedangkan Ino yang sedari tadi diam membeku menutup mulutnya, air matanya perlahan mengalir belum terlalu sadar akan Sasori yang sudah babak belur ditangan Sasuke.

"Sasuke sudah, sudah, lepaskan Sasori-kun." Isak tangisnya pecah, terdengar memohon pada Sasuke untuk melepaskan Sasori. Ia merasakan dejavu.

"Diam Jalang." Matanya penuh emosi, masih memukuli Sasori yang terlihat tak berdaya.

"Sudah. AKU MOHON HENTIKAN." Ino tidak tahan melihat Sasori sekarang, ia seperti ingin membunuh Sasori. Menyingkirkan tubuh Sasuke dengan sekuat tenaga. Memeluk kepala Sasori melindunginya agar Sasuke tidak memukulnya lagi.

Sasuke berdiri, ada rasa puas dalam dirinya melihat Sasori yang sudah babak belur sana-sini, menatap Ino yang terisak memeluk Sasori, ia mendecih melihat betapa tersakitinya mantannya ini.

"Cih kalian memang terlihat cocok, menyedihkan." Lalu pergi meninggalkan dua orang itu menuju mobilnya, melupakan tujuannya kemari.

 **-flashback off-**

.

.

Malam sudah tiba, dari kejadian sore tadi Sasuke sudah tidak mood untuk melakukan apapun selain berbaring di atas tempat tidurnya. Kata-kata Sai tentang balas dendam terus ada dalam pikirannya. Ia benar-benar tidak tau apa kesalahannya pada Ino, sampai-sampai Ino menipunya seperti ini.

Menghela nafas berat, Sasuke memutuskan menghubungi seseorang yang tadi tidak jadi ia temui.

-tuuut- tuut- tuuut

Tidak ada jawaban.

-tuuut- tuuut- tuuut

Lagi-lagi tidak ada jawaban, Sasuke menaikkan alisnya. Tumben sekali Hinata tidak menjawab telepon darinya. Ia berpikir apa Hinata marah karena Sasuke tidak menjemputnya, bisa saja dia sudah menunggu Sasuke seperti orang bodoh tadi.

Tiba-tiba kejadian waktu hujan dulu terngiang, "apa dia tinggal lagi ?"

Tidak mungkin pikirnya, lalu menghubunginya lagi.

.

.

Di posisi Hinata, dia duduk di mejanya sambil menggenggam handphone di tangannya dengar erat. Hanphonenya terus berdering menandakan panggilan masuk, tetapi sungguh ia tidak ingin mengangkatnya tetapi ia juga tidak ingin jika Sasuke mengetahui alasan mengapa ia seperti ini.

Ini sudah panggilan ke 5, matanya berkaca-kaca mengingat kejadian tadi sore.

"Apa Sasuke-kun khawatir seperti waktu itu ?"

"Ahh- tidak, kau akan tersakiti lagi Hinata."

"Sasuke-kun tidak boleh tau, aku.. apa kau bisa mengahadapinya ?"

Sibuk dengan dirinya sendiri, tidak menyadari jika ini sudah panggilan ke 8. Dengan ragu Hinata menekan tanda hijau di Handphone touch nya.

" _Kau dimana ?"_ tiba-tiba suara Sasuke terdengar saat ia meletakkan handphone di telinganya.

" _A-aku dirumah."_ Singkatnya, merutuki diri saat menyadari ia kembali tergagap. Ada perasaan rindu sekaligus sakit saat mendengar suara Sasuke.

" _Syukurlah, kenapa lama sekali ?"_ Suaranya yang tadi terdengar khawatir kini lega, begitu pendengaran Sasuke.

" _Aku dikamar mandi."_ Memejamkan matanya.

" _Apa terjadi sesuatu ?"_ jujur saja Sasuke merasa berbeda dengan suara Hinata kali ini, terdengar sedikit tidak manis seperti biasa yang ia dengar.

" _Tidak."_ Masih memejamkan matanya, berusaha menghilangkan bayangan Sasuke dan Ino yang sedang berpelukan.

" _Hn, Gomen tidak menjemputmu."_

" _Tidak apa-apa, tadi kebetulan Sai-kun lewat, jadi aku ikut dengannya."_ Mendengar nama Sai, hati Sasuke tiba-tiba panas tetapi juga sedikit berterima kasih, tapi tetap saja ia tidak suka.

" _Hn, besok aku akan menjemputmu. Tidurlah Hinata."_ entah kenapa suara Sasuke terdengar lembut ditelinga Hinata, ia merindukan pria itu.

"Tolong, jangan beri harapan lebih padaku Sasuke-kun." Ucapnya setelah panggilannya mati, tentu saja tidak bisa didengar Sasuke.

.

.

"Ya ampun wajah Sasuke-kun." Ucap Hinata saat melihat Sasuke yang menunggunya di mobil.

"Hn."

"Ada apa ?" Tanyanya khawatir.

"Hanya perkelahian kecil." Jawabnya santai.

"Tapi itu lebam, kita obati dulu." Tambah khawatir melihat sikap santai Sasuke.

"Sudah, Okaa-san sudah mengobatinya."

"Tapi kenapa bisa berkelahi ?" Menyentuh sisi luka Sasuke, Sasuke meringis perih.

"Hanya salah paham, jangan khawatir." Bohongnya, tidak mungkin jika ia menceritakan masalahnya pada Hinata.

.

Hinata melihat jalanan melalui kaca jendela mobil. Terdiam. Tadi pagi ia sudah sepakat dengan dirinya, untuk bersikap seperti biasa tidak terjadi apapun. Tetapi ternyata susah, ia sulit memulai pembicaraan seperti dulu. Tetapi bukan berarti ia tidak ingin berdamai, ia berpikir ia harus memaklumi Sasuke, mungkin ia sangat rindu pada Yamanaka Ino itu.

"Kau sakit ?" Tiba-tiba suara Sasuke membuyarkan lamunannya. Hinata hanya menggeleng menghadap pada Hinata.

"Kau terlihat aneh." Sasuke sedikit menyadari perubahan sikap Hinata yang sedikit lebih pendiam.

'apa terlihat jelas' ucap Hinata dalam hatinya.

"Kau marah padaku ?" Mengira-ngira penyebab perubahan sikap Hinata.

"Tidak Sasuke-kun, aku tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya sedikit tidak enak badan." Berusaha tersenyum manis, melupakan sakit hatinya.

"Kau ingin kerumah sakit dulu ?" Sembari menyentuh kening dan leher Hinata, ingin merasakan suhu tubuh Hinata.

"Tidak, aku tidak apa-apa kok." Menyentuh tangan Sasuke, menggengamnya erat.

Mungkin ini bukan kali pertama ia memegang tangan Sasuke, melihat perkembangan hubungan mereka. Tetapi ini kali pertamanya Hinata menggenggam erat tangan Sasuke menyalurkan emosi yang terpendamnya. Lalu tersenyum manis.

"Hn." Membalas genggaman tangan Hinata.

.

"Nanti akan kujemput, hubungi aku jika sudah selesai." Membelai puncak kepala Hinata, ini sudah menjadi hobi baru bagi Sasuke, mengusap puncak kepala Hinata dan membelai rambut lembutnya bagaikan sudah menjadi kebiasaan untuknya.

Hinata mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Jangan pulang bersama Sai." Ucapnya sebelum berlalu, Hinata masih tersenyum memandang mobil hitam itu pergi.

Senyumnya kembali hilang.

"Seperti tidak terjadi apapun." Suara lelaki yang ia kenali membuatnya berbalik mendapati Uchiha Sai yang sudah ada dibelakangnya.

"Sai-kun." Berjalan bersama menuju tujuan masing-masing.

"Kau memilih untuk menyembunyikan ?"

Hinata mengangguk dan diam.

"Kau tidak asik Hinata-chan, seharusnya kau sudah membunuhnya karena dia berselingkuh tepat didepanmu." Hinata langsung menatap horor pada Sai, apa-apaan lelucon itu.

"Baik-baik, aku hanya bercanda. Kalau begitu bagaimana jika kita saja yang berselingkuh, hm ?" Ucap Sai bangga merangkul bahu Hinata, tersenyum penuh arti.

"Sai-kuuun." Memukul bahu Sai, melepaskan diri.

"Aku tidak boleh egois, dari awal memang Sasuke-kun tidak menyukaiku. Aku saja yang terlalu berharap." Menatap kedepan menjelaskan isi hatinya.

"Kalau begitu kenapa tidak batalkan saja perjodohannya." Ucap Sai gamblang.

"Entah, aku merasa tidak bisa melakukannya, janjiku pada Okaa-san." Menghela nafas

"Bukan janjimu, tetapi kau mencintainya." Ucap Sai miris yang juga memandang lurus kedepan.

"..."

"Apa kau pernah ciuman ?" –deg- berdetak tiba-tiba, memori saat Sasuke menciumnya lewat di bayangan Hinata. Memalingkan menatap Sai yang juga sudah menatapnya.

"Apa aku harus menciummu agar kau bisa mencintaiku ? Kau tahu, aku pencium yang handal." memajukan tubuhnya seakan-akan bersiap mencium Hinata.

"Sai-kun, aku harus pergi." Melesat pergi meninggalkan Sai.

Sai menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tak gatal, "Kau sungguh menarik Hinata-chan". Tersenyum menatap kepergian Hinata.

.

.

.

Malam ini Sasuke meminta Hinata untuk menginap kembali dirumahnya, alasannya yah karena Mikoto dan Fugaku pergi ke Ame. Dan juga karena masakan dan tidak lupa kopi Hinata, terdengar klasik di telinga Hinata memang. Hinata sempat menolak, tetapi saat melihat tatapan tajam Sasuke yang seolah berkata –aku tidak menerima penolakan- mau tidak mau Hinata setuju, belum juga izin dari Hiashi membuatnya tak bisa mengelak lagi. Tanpa Hinata sadari ada senyum tipis –sangat tipis di bibir Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun ingin makan apa ?" Tanya Hinata yang sudah ada didapur siap dengan apronnya. Seusai membersihkan diri Hinata langsung menuju kedapur untuk memasak.

"Terserah saja, jangan lupa kopinya. Aku mandi dulu." Lalu pergi kekamarnya.

"Baiklah." Memulai memasaknya.

Sebenarnya ini baru kali ketiga ia menginap, sebelumnya ia pernah ditawari oleh Mikoto tetapi ia menolak alasan ada urusan. Dan juga Sasuke pernah menyuruhnya juga karena Mikoto tidak ada, tetapi juga menolak alasan banyak tugas. Tetapi hari ini, ia ada disini dengan perasaan yang masih sama canggungnya.

Sebenarnya juga dia masih selalu mengingat Sasuke dan Ino, tetapi Hinata ingin melupakannya sejenak. ia ingin menikmati sebentar saja waktunya dengan Sasuke, jika saja Sasuke tidak akan memilihnya nanti.

.

Setelah selesai memasak Hinata mengatur masakannya dibantu maid yang malam ini hanya dua yang terlihat. Menata makanan di atas meja lalu duduk menunggu Sasuke dikursi yang biasa ia gunakan.

"Sudah selesai ?" Terlihat Sasuke yang sudah siap dengan pakaian santainya, menuju ke meja makan, mendorong kursi lalu mendudukkan diri.

"Ekstra tomat ?" Bertanya melihat makanan kesukaannya lebih banyak tomat dari biasanya.

"Iya, Sasuke-kun sangat menyukai tomat bukan." Tersenyum lalu memberi nasi dipiring Sasuke, oh benar-benar sudah seperti suami istri kalian ini.

Menikmati makanan mereka tanpa suara karena memang kebiasaan yang diajarkan memang seperti itu.

"Malam nanti, apa kau bisa membuatkanku kopi ?" Tanya Sasuke setelah selesai dengan makannya.

"Lagi ?" Tanyanya heran, benar-benar tidak habis pikir dengan kecanduan Sasuke pada kopi. Padahal baru tadi ia mengabiskan kopinya.

"Hn."

"Apa Sasuke-kun akan bekerja ?"

"Hn, seperti biasa."

"Hm baiklah, nanti aku buatkan." Mengacak rambut Hinata lalu pergi menuju kamarnya.

Hinata selalu merona jika Sasuke mengacak atau sekedar membelai puncak kepalanya, itu terasa membuatnya tenang.

.

.

Setelah makan malam Hinata tidak langsung kekamarnya, ia memutuskan untuk menuju ruang tv menonton beberapa acara untuk menghilangkan bosan, sedikit berpikir jika ia dipanggil kesini hanya untuk makanan dan kopi, tetapi ia senang merasa Sasuke membutuhkannya mungkin.

Mengingat kejadian yang lalu, Hinata memutuskan untuk bersikap seperti biasa. Ia ingin menjadi orang yang mengerti Sasuke, mungkin benar Sasuke sangat merindukan Ino. Dan mungkin memang benar Sasuke belum bisa mencintainya. Ia tidak boleh egois.

.

Hinata menonton tv sampai lupa waktu, sekarang sudah menujukkan pukul 10.35, dan tentu juga melupakan kopi yang harus dibuatnya untuk Sasuke. Entah karena acara tv yang bagus atau karena Hinata hanya sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri.

Masih asik memutar-mutar channel tv yang dirasa kini kurang menarik. Hinata tidak menyadari jika seseorang sedang mendekat padanya, bukan mengendap-endap hanya Hinata saja yang tidak merasakannya.

Tiba-tiba tempat sebelahnya duduk terasa diisi seseorang, seketika Hinata menoleh kaget melihat siapa yang sedang duduk disamping menatapnya.

"Sasuke-kun." Mata Sasuke terlihat lelah, lalu Hinata teringat sesuatu.

"Ya ampun aku lupa. Sasu-" –sreet-

Mata Hinata membulat bersamaan dengan kedua tangan kekar melingkar di perutnya, memeluknya sedikit agresif. Menyadari sesuatu, Hinata sedikit berontak ingin melapaskan diri.

"Diam, sebentar saja.. Aku lelah."

Seketika Hinata diam tak berani bergerak, Hinata menggigit bibir bawahnya. Jantungnya bertalu-talu, Sasuke memeluknya. Remote yang tadi ia genggam sudah terjatuh tak berdaya dibawah sana.

Sasuke gesekan hidung mancungnya ke kulit leher Hinata, menghirup bebauan lembut yang menempel di sana. Hembusan nafas Sasuke membuat Hinata meremang, ada rasa aneh yang ia rasakan terasa geli setiap Sasuke menghembuskan nafasnya. Entah sadar atau tidak Sasuke menekan bibir tipisnya dan mengecup kulit itu perlahan. Bersamaan dengan pelukannya yang semakin agresif di pinggang Hinata.

"Sasuke-kun." Hinata kaget merasakan kecupan di lehernya, mencengkeram tangan kekar Sasuke yang ada dipinggangnya.

Ini tidak boleh terjadi, ia tidak boleh jatuh terlalu dalam dengan pesona Sasuke, sudah cukup.

Sasuke tidak menginginkannya.

"Sasuke-kun tolong." Cicitnya berharap Sasuke ingin mendengarnya.

"..."

Tak ada jawaban hanya hembusan nafas yang sekarang mulai teratur di tengkuknya.

Hinata menoleh melirik Sasuke, bola mata Sasuke tidak terlihat, hanya ada matanya yang terpejam damai, masih menempatkan kepalanya di bahu Hinata. Pelukan Sasuke belum juga terlepas, dan itu membuat Hinata kebingungan untuk melepaskan diri.

Sejujurnya ia merasa senang dengan ini, tetapi logikanya selalu berkata tidak berlawanan dengan hatinya. Ia nyaman dengan Sasuke tentu saja, tetapi Sasuke ?

Perlahan Hinata mulai sedikit melepaskan tangan Sasuke pelan-pelan takut membangunkan Sasuke. Lalu menidurkan Sasuke sepanjang sofa itu. Pergi mengambil selimut tipis untuk digunakan Sasuke.

Hinata duduk dibawah menghadapkan wajahnya tepat didepan wajah Sasuke, menatap wajah damai yang terlihat lelah itu. Mengacungkan jari telunjuknya, mulai menyusuri wajah itu tanpa menyentuhnya. Matanya, hidung mancungnya, rahang yang terpahat sempurna, kulit putih mulus tanpa noda, dan juga bibirnya yang memang sepertinya diciptakan terlihat menggoda –apa yang kau pikirkan hinata-.

"Sasuke-kun pasti lelah." Ucapnya rendah membelai rambut biru dongker Sasuke dengan lembut.

"Sasuke-kun.."

"Apa Sasuke-kun tidak pernah menyadarinya ? perasaanku." Matanya berkaca-kaca.

Hinata terbawa kesedihannya.

Cinta yang menyebalkan ini membuatnya seperti ini.

Selalu terlihat lemah.

"Ini terasa sulit Sasuke-kun."

Sulit karena terlanjur mencintai

Sulit karena kau tidak mencintanya

"Ini menyebalkan, kenapa aku harus mencintai Sasuke-kun."

Tetapi kau tidak

Tidak akan pernah bisa

"Tetapi hiks.. Sa-sasuke-kun mencintanya."

Mencintai yang seharusnya tidak kau cintai

Mencintainya yang seharusnya membuatmu muak

"Tidak bisakah.." Hinata terisak, menutup mulutnya agar tangisnya tidak terdengar.

"Tidak bisakah, Sasuke-kun melupakannya dan..."

"Dan mencintaiku ?" Hinata menutup kelopak matanya yang terasa perih karena air mata, terasa pedih dalam hatinya.

Pria didepannya ini, kenapa harus dia.

Perlahan Hinata memajukan wajahnya, memperkecil jarak diantara mereka. Perlahan-lahan Hinata menggapai bibir dingin Sasuke.

Menyatukannya.

Mengecupnya diam, menyalurkan perasaanya.

Ia sangat ingin memilikinya, memiliki hati lelaki ini.

Hanya dia, bukan Yamanaka atau yang lain.

Masih dengan posisinya, memejamkan matanya erat penuh kepedihan.

Tanpa ia sadari.

Kedua kelopak mata itu terbuka.

 **TBC**

 **Arigatou lagi buat reviewnya...**

 **buat saran dan kritiknya...**

 **terima kasih sekali...**

 **maaf belum bisa balas-balas review..**

 **maaf kalau updatenya lama, soalnya udah mulai sibuk ini huhu.**

 **apapun itu terima kasih ...**

 **R &R**


	10. Chapter 10

**PLEASE LOVE ME**

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Genre : Romance & Hurt/Comfort**

 **Pairing : Uchiha Sasuke & Hyuuga Hinata**

 **Rated : T**

 **Author : okta0809**

 **Don't Like Don't Read**

Kedua kelopak mata itu terbuka, memperlihatkan bola mata onyx yang mempesona.

Uchiha Sasuke terbangun dari tidurnya saat semalaman terjaga, hari ini rasanya ia tidur dengan baik. Menyingkap selimut yang menghangatkan tubuhnya, lalu bangun terduduk di sofa yang ia gunakan. Mengusap wajahnya sejenak teringat sesuatu.

Hyuuga Hinata

Ia melihat sekitar sudut demi sudut. Tetapi tak melihat sosok berambut indigo panjang yang menemaninya tadi malam. Sasuke pun berdiri untuk mencari Hinata, melangkahkan kakinya menuju dapur, tentu saja itu tempat favorit calon istrinya tersebut.

Tak menemukan Hinata yang biasa memakai apronnya, iapun bergegas menuju meja makan. Sejenak ia terdiam menatap meja makan yang sudah terisi dengan menu sarapan pagi yang terlihat mengungah selera, tetapi yang lebih menarik perhatiannya adalah selembar kertas kecil yang menempel di meja. Sasuke berjalan pelan menghampiri meja makan, meraih secarik kertas mungil tersebut.

 _Selamat pagi Sasuke-kun_

 _Maaf tidak membangunkanmu, Sasuke-kun sepertinya lelah jadi lebih baik Sasuke-kun istirahat lebih lama. Aku sudah membuat sarapan, dan kopinya sepertinya sudah dingin, panaskan saja jika Sasuke-kun ingin minum. Maaf aku pulang lebih dulu._

 _Hinata-_

Mengalihkan pandangannya pada secangkir kopi hitam di samping piringnya, benar kopinya sudah tidak mengempulkan asap pertanda sudah dingin. Senyum tipis terpatri di bibir pemuda itu, lalu tiba-tiba ia teringat sesuatu. Sesuatu yang membuatnya memejamkan matanya, meremas kertas mungil dari Hinata.

Tadi malam

Suara isakan yang membangunkannya

"Tetapi hiks.. Sa-sasuke-kun mencintanya."

"Tidak bisakah.."

"Tidak bisakah, Sasuke-kun melupakannya dan..."

"Dan berbalik mencintaiku ?"

Suara lembut penuh kepedihan dan tangisan itu yang membangunkan Sasuke dari alam mimpinya. Dan juga benda kenyal nan lembut yang menyentuh kedua belah bibirnya, Sasuke merasakannya sangat merasakannya.

 **-flashback-**

Tanpa Hinata sadari, kedua kelopak mata itu terbuka.

Hinata masih saja mengecup bibir Sasuke, masih saja terisak dan membuat pipi Sasuke sedikit basah akibat cairan bening dari mata indahnya.

Sasuke sudah terbangun saat suara isakan Hinata dimulai dan juga kata-kata Hinata tentang mencintai dan melupakan, Sasuke mendengarnya. Matanya terbelalak, mencerna ungkapan Hinata serta ciuman lembut penuh isakan di bibirnya.

Ia terdiam menyadari sesuatu.

Mencintai, ia mendengar Hinata memohon untuk melupakan Ino dan berbalik mencintainya.

Hatinya bingung, ada rasa bahagia dan rasa takut. Apa yang dulu ia khawatirkan terjadi. Hinata memiliki perasaan padanya. Tetapi anehnya ia tidak merasa terbebani seperti apa yang dulu ia khawatirkan. Sungguh ia merasa sanggup kali ini.

Melirik mata basah yang tertutup didepannya, Hinata tidak menyadari jika Sasuke melihatnya. Melirik pipi halus yang menempel pada hidung mancungnya. Memandang diam paras gadis yang menangis karenanya.

Saat bibir itu terpisah secara spontan Sasuke langsung menutup matanya, ada perasaan tak rela dalam dirinya saat Hinata melepaskan pangutannya. Hinata mengusap pipi Sasuke yang sedikit basah.

"Go-gomen ne, Gomen telah menyukai Sasu-sasuke-kun."

 **-flashback off-**

Sasuke menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya, menarik nafas panjang dan menghembuskannya sedikit kasar.

"Hinata"

Lalu bergegas menuju kamarnya, membersihkan diri memulai aktivitasnya.

.

.

.

"Onee-chan..Onee-chan."

Suara remaja membuyarkan lamunan Hinata yang sedari tadi berdiri di depan jendela kamar tidurnya.

"Ada apa Hanabi-chan ?" Tanyanya sedikit mengeraskan suaranya.

"Apa Nee-chan tidak kekampus ?"

"Sepertinya tidak, Nee-chan sedikit tidak enak badan." Mengahadap kembali pada jendela merengkuh tubuhnya.

"Apa Nee-chan baik-baik saja ?"

"Hm. Nee-chan baik-baik saja."

"Nee-chan yakin ? Apa aku boleh masuk ? kau bisa bercerita padaku, apa yang terjadi tadi malam ? apa yang Nee-chan dan Sasuke-nii lakukan semalam ?" Senyum devil terpatri wajah bungsu Hyuuga tersebut.

Hinata yang mendengar pertanyaan Hanabi bergegas menuju pintu kamar dan membuka pintu mendapati adiknya tersenyum licik.

"Tidak ada yang terjadi Hanabi-chan." Jawabnya sewot.

"Benarkah ? aku dengar Oba-san dan Oji-san sedang tidak disana. Berarti kalian hanya berdua kan ?" Senyumnya tambah licik.

"Masih ada maid Hanabi-chan." Meniru jawaban seseorang.

"Tetapi sama saja, ceritalah padaku Nee-chan, aku ingin mendengarnya. Apa Sasuke-nii orang yang romantis ? andai aku punya kekasih setampan Sasuke-nii." Hanabi berubah antusias menggoda kakaknya, pipi Hinata sontak merona.

"Tidak ada cerita apapun, sana pergi." Mendorong Hanabi menjauh dari kamarnya.

"Hai hai.. Tenang saja Neec-han aku akan menunggu. Kalau sudah siap Nee-chan kekamarku saja atau memanggilku. Jaa-nee." Lalu pergi sambil melambaikan tangannya.

Hinata duduk ditepi ranjang, hari ini ia benar-benar tidak ingin kekampus. Ia hanya ingin berbaring diranjangnya seharian.

"Apa yang kulakukan semalam." Meracau tak jelas, merutuki diri sedari tadi tentang kelakuannya semalam di ruang TV keluarga Uchiha, terlebih lagi oh Tuhan, Hinata tak habis pikir jika ia bernai-beraninya mengecup bibir Uchiha Sasuke.

"Apa Sasuke-kun menyadarinya. Kami-sama aku bodoh sekali." Mengusap bibirnya pelan, pandangannya tiba-tiba menjadi senduh memikirkan dirinya yang bodoh mengharapkan seseorang yang sama sekali tidak mencintainya.

.

.

.

Ditempat lain di Uchiha Corp, di ruangan sang pemimpin Uchiha Sasuke. Ia terlihat berdiri menghadap jendela besar yang menampilkan pemandangan kota Konoha. Dasi yang sedikit longgar dan lengan kemeja yang digulung sampai lengan, kedua tangan yang dimasukkan kedalam saku, sungguh postur yang sangat membanggakan. Mata tajamnya menatap keluar, memikirkan sesuatu yang sedari tadi mengganggu pikirannya.

"Balas Dendam." Gumamnya rendah.

Melirik jam tangan mahalnya, tidak terasa waktu berlalu. Kini hari sudah sore, ia bergegas mengambil jas dan kunci mobilnya, melakukan kegiatan rutinitasnya sehar-hari menjemput Hyuuga Hinata.

.

Saat sampai di Universitas seperti biasa Sasuke menunggu Hinata didalam atau diluar mobilnya. Tetapi ia merasa ini sudah cukup lama ia menunggu, ia pun keluar dari mobilnya, merogoh sakunya mengeluarkan handphone berniat menghubungi seseorang, tetapi suara mengintruksi kegiatannya.

"Mencari calon istrimu ?" suara yang familiar menghentikan kegiatan Sasuke, Sasuke berbalik mencari asal suara tersebut.

"Sai." Memincingkan matanya menatap sepupunya yang cukup lama tidak ia temui. Sai yang baru saja keluar dari mobil sportnya tersenyum seperti biasa.

"Aku sudah mengantarnya. Tenang saja." Bohongnya masih saja tersenyum.

"Hn, kau gagal dalam berbohong." Ucapnya meremehkan kembali sibuk dengan handphonenya.

"Ah tentu saja. Apa kau mencarinya ? atau mencari.. yang lain ?" Mata Sasuke memincing tajam tidak mengerti maksud pertanyaan Sai, tentu saja ia mencari Hinata.

"Maksudku mencari seseorang yang lain, berambut blonde mungkin."

"Apa maksudmu Sai ?" menatap tajam mata yang sama dengan punyanya meminta jawaban.

"Kau pura-pura tidak tau ? cih, tentu saja seseorang yang bisa dipeluk hangat." Tersenyum licik memperagakan cara mempeluk tubuh seseorang. Otak cerdas Sasuke langsung mencerna maksud Sai.

"Itu bukan urusanmu." Datar dan dingin

"Kau selingkuh Uchiha Sasuke dan aku melihatnya. Bukan begitu ?"

"Kau tidak tahu apa-apa." Sasuke mulai kesal dengan Sai.

"Kau ingat kan kata-kataku, jika kau tidak bisa membuat Hinata-chan bahagia, aku tidak punya pilihan lain selain merebut Hinata secara paksa." Ia berbohong tentang itu, tentang merebut secara paksa, ia tentu sadar ia tidak bisa memaksa Hinata bersamanya, Hinata terlanjur mencintai sepupunya ini.

"Cih, teruslah bermimpi."

"Sayangnya aku serius." Mata Sasuke menajam menusuk ke arah mata onyx Sai.

"Berusahalah dan ketahui hasilnya." Sasuke menyeringai kesal.

'bahkan sebelum aku berusaha aku sudah tau hasilnya' ucap Sai dalam hati.

Sasuke mencoba menghubungi Hinata tetapi tak ada jawaban.

"Hinata-chan tidak datang hari ini." Untuk Sai orang yang baik dan tentu saja keren menurutnya.

"Tidak datang ?"

"Dia menghubungiku jika dia tidak enak badan, apa dia tidak memberitahumu ?" Tanya Sai, senyumnya berubah menjadi seringaian.

"Cih, diam kau." Dengan tampang kesal, Sasuke masuk kemobilya lalu pergi begitu saja.

Sai yang melihat sikap tiba-tiba Sasuke hanya cengo dan bingung.

"Apa tadi dia cemburu ?" menaikkan alisnya heran.

.

Sasuke melajukan mobilnya menuju kediaman Hyuuga, perkataan Sai benar membuatnya kesal, tepatnya kesal pada Hinata. Mengapa ia menghubungi Sai lalu tidak menghubunginya. Ia tidak tau jika Hinata sakit setelah pulang dari rumahnya.

Selang beberapa menit mengemudi Sasuke sampai di rumah keluarga Hyuuga, bertemu Hanabi yang asik dengan majalahnya.

"Sasuke-nii." Seru Hanabi langsung berlari menuju Sasuke.

"Hinata ada ?" Hanabi mengangguk, memandang kagum Sasuke. Padahal ini bukan kali pertamanya ia bertemu, tetapi rasanya Hanabi sangat kagum pada sosok calon kakak iparnya.

"Ia Sasuke-nii, Nee-chan ada dikamar. Sejak pagi dia tidak keluar, katanya tidak enak badan."

"Aku boleh kekamarnya ?"

"Tentu saja." tersenyum manis menunjukkan kamar Hinata.

Tanpa mengetuk pintu dengan tidak sabaran Sasuke langsung membuka pintu kamar Hinata. Terlihat Hinata yang bersandar di kepala ranjang dengan bantal menyangganya, dan juga sebuah buku bisnis yang ia baca.

"Hinata." Panggilnya setelah menutup pintu.

"Sasuke-kun." Hinata terkejut menyadari ada yang membuka pintu dan memanggil namanya.

"Kau sakit ?" Sasuke menuju tempat Hinata berbaring, berniat menggapai Hinata.

"Bagaimana Sasuke-kun bisa disini ?" Masih terkejut dengan Sasuke yang tiba-tiba dikamarnya.

"Apa kau sakit ?" Ulangnya sambil menyingkap poni rata Hinata dan menyentuh kening Hinata.

"A-aku tidak apa." Gagap selalu kembali jika Sasuke memperlakukannya tidak biasa.

"Hanabi bilang kau tidak enak badan." Duduk di tepi ranjang samping Hinata.

"Aku sudah baikan Sasuke-kun." Tersenyum berharap Sasuke percaya.

"Hn, kenapa tidak memberitahuku, aku datang menjemputmu."

"Aaa Sasuke-kun aku lupa, gomen." Menepuk jidatnya menyadari jika dia tadi hanya menghubungi Sai.

"Dan kau malah menghubungi Sai." Tatapan Sasuke berubah menusuk di mata levender Hinata.

"Tentu saja aku harus menghubungi Sai-kun dia satu fakultas denganku Sasuke-kun." Tidak sadar dengan nada bicara Sasuke, cemburu mungkin.

"Aku sudah bilang selalu hubungi aku jika terjadi apa-apa."

"Sasuke-kun tak usah khawatir, aku tidak apa-apa." Teringat akan alasan Sasuke yang mulai protektif padanya, karena ayahnya.

"Kau sudah makan ?" Tanyanya mengusap rambut panjang Hinata. Hinata mengangguk merona.

"Sasuke-kun ?" Sasuke mengangguk mengiyakan.

'apa kita baik-baik saja sekarang' ucap Hinata dalam hati sambil menatap wajah tampan itu.

"Ada apa ?" Tanya Sasuke saat sadar tatapan Hinata.

"Tidak apa, ingin kopi ?" tawarnya sambil tersenyum manis.

"Hn."

"Tunggu disini, aku akan buatkan." Turun dari ranjang dan berlalu menuju dapur.

.

Tidak terasa malam tiba, Sasuke pamit pulang. Hinata mengantarnya sampai di depan pintu mobil Sasuke. Ia merona terus menerus menyadari Sasuke yang sedari tadi saat keluar menggengam tangan mungilnya.

"Hati-hati Sasuke-kun." Melepas genggaman tangannya pada Hinata.

"Hn, istirahatlah." –cup-

Kecupan singkat tetapi sangat membekas.

Sasuke menciumnya.

Lagi

Dikeningnya. Ia merona hebat.

Mengacak rambut Hinata, lalu masuk kemobilnya dan pergi meninggalkan Hinata yang mematung tak menyadari Sasuke yang sudah pergi.

"Sasuke-kun." Menyentuh keningnya, ini kali pertama Sasuke mengecupnya dikening yang menurutnya sangat romantis.

"Apa kali ini aku boleh mengenggamnya ?"

Sibuk dengan pemikirannya sendiri, ia ragu tetapi juga menginginkannya. Ia sungguh takut jika terjatuh lagi, jika sekali saja ia terjatuh lagi, itu mungkin sudah pertanda jika ia harus berhenti.

"Khm.. khm.. Nee-chan suamimu sudah dari tadi pergi, kenapa masih berdiri disitu ?"

"Hanabi-chan." Pemikiran Hinata terhenti oleh suara Hanabi. Hinata merona mendengar kata 'suami'.

"Nee-chan kau merona, hahhaha Nee-chan lucu sekali."

"Hanabi-chan." Ujarnya kesal lalu masuk kedalam rumahnya.

.

.

.

Esok paginya Hinata memulai melakukan aktivitasnya kembali, pergi kekampus dan belajar seperti biasa. Saat sampai dikampus Hinata di cecoki berbagai pertanyaan yang menurutnya berlebihan dari Sakura dan Kiba. Hinata tentu tau jika mereka khawatir tetapi jika berlebihan sampai bertanya yang tidak-tidak tentu Hinata merasa risih, misalkan 'apa Sasuke-kun melakukannya dengan kasar Hinata-chan' apa-apaan pertanyaan itu.

"Apa sudah baikan ?" Suara dan buku tebal yang direbut mengalihkan penglihatannya mencari asal suara tersebut.

"Sai-kun, hm aku sudah baikan."

"Syukurlah, ingin menemaniku nanti ?" Tanya Sai sambil pura-pura membaca buku tebal Hinata.

"Kemana ?"

"Keliling dunia." Jawabnya tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari buku tebal itu.

"Hm ?" Hinata tidak mengerti.

"Haah.. ayolah Hinata-chan, aku merasa jika Sasuke sudah merebutmu dariku se-pe-nuhnya. Kita tidak pernah lagi kemana-mana semenjak kau bersama Sasuke. Oh tolonglah, kalian belum menikah, tetapi kenapa dia tidak membiarkanmu jalan bersamaku." Jelasnya panjang lebar menatap Hinata sedikit senduh.

"Sai-kun mengertilah, Sasuke-kun hanya ingin menjagaku."

"Menjagamu dari siapa ? aku ? apa aku terlihat berbahaya ?" Tanyanya frustasi.

"Tentu saja tidak, Sai-kun sangat baik. Memangnya Sai-kun ingin aku temani kemana ?" Hinata menenangkan Sai.

"Jika kukatakan, apa kau ingin pergi ?"

"Akan kuusahakan."

"Aku tidak mengatakannya kalau begitu. Kau harus berkata ia Hinata-chan." Sedikit kesal.

"Eum baiklah." Mengangguk ragu.

"Bagus, kau sudah berjanji."

"Akan kuberitahu Sasuke-kun nanti." Tersenyum manis. "Lalu mau kemana ?"

"Kemana saja. yang penting hanya kita berdua." Tersenyum bangga.

"Baiklah." Sebenarnya Hinata ragu dengan ini, teringat Sasuke selalu tidak memberinya izin jika bersama Sai.

.

.

Di Uchiha Mansion sudah ada sang kepala keluarga dan istrinya, satu lagi dengan marga yang berbeda Hyuuga Hiashi dan juga Hyuuga Neji. Mereka berbincang diruang tamu keluarga Hyuuga dengan santai.

"Oh iya bagaimana dengan pernikahaannya ?" Suara perempuan mengintruksi pembicaraan para lelaki berambut panjang mengkilau tersebut.

"Sepertinya mereka sudah sangat dekat." Sambungnya.

"Iya, aku rasa juga begitu Oba-san, Sasuke dan Hinata sudah terlihat lebih dekat sekarang." Suara sulung Hyuuga juga ikut menimpali.

"Hn, jadi apa pernikahannya akan ditentukan ?" Tanya kepala keluarga Hyuuga.

"Tentu saja Hiashi-san, ini sudah berjalan 6 bulan sejak perjodohannya. Aku rasa lebih cepat lebih baik." Nyonya Uchiha semakin antusias.

"Baiklah, kita akan mempercepat. Aku akan membicarakannya dengan Sasuke terlebih dahulu."

"Hn, kami juga akan memberitahu Hinata kalau begitu."

"Wah aku sudah tidak sabar. Aku akan mengajak Hinata-chan untuk memilih gaun pengantin yang cantik." Mikoto kembali pada alam khayalnya.

.

.

-Taman Konoha-

Sai dan Hinata berjalan beriringan sambil menikmati ice cream mereka, sambil sesekali tersenyum dan tertawa bersama. Orang yang tidak tau tentu menganggap mereka adalah sepasang kekasih yang sedang berjalan-jalan ditaman disiang hari ini.

Sai dan Hinata kebetulan memiliki jam kosong siang ini, jadi ia bisa lebih dulu berjalan-jalan. Dan tujuan mereka adalah taman Konoha. Sudah lama Hinata tidak ke taman ini, ia teringat saat kecil jika ibunya mengajaknya dan Hanabi ke taman ini saat ayahnya dan Neji sibuk. Sungguh ia merindukannya.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba ingin kesini ?" Mereka mendudukkan diri di rerumputan hijau sambil menikmati ice creamnya.

"Ingin saja, taman ini tempat terakhir yang kukunjungi bersama Okaa-san." Jawabnya sambil tersenyum.

"Gomen."

"Hm tak apa." Menatap Sai lalu tersenyum manis menampilkan giginya.

"Cantik." Gumam Sai

"Hm ?" Tanya Hinata merasa Sai mengatakan sesuatu.

"Aku bilang kau cantik." Sai tersenyum lembut.

"Tentu saja." Hinata membanggakan diri lalu tertawa bersama.

Mereka berbaring di rumput merasakan angin lembut membelai mereka, terasa damai dan indah menatap langit. Hinata memejamkan matanya merasakan angin menerpanya, ia tidak ingat kapan terkahir kali ia bersantai seperti ini. Tanpa Hinata sadari, Sai terus memandangnya, memandangnya lembut wajah cantiknya.

'seperti apa jika seandainya kau menyukaiku ? apa ceritanya tidak akan serumit ini' Ucapnya dalam hati.

-drrrtt.. drrtt..-

Suara getaran yang disadari Sai adalah milik Hinata yang juga disadari Hinata. Hinatapun membuka matanya lalu terduduk mengambil handphone di tasnya. Sai yang melihat siapa yang memanggil langsung terduduk merebut handphone dari tangan Hinata.

" _Hinata."_ Ucap pemanggil saat saat menyentuh answer.

" _Ada apa ?"_ Suara pria yang jelas-jelas bukan Hinata membuat siku-siku di jidat Sasuke.

" _Siapa kau ?"_ Tanyanya belum mengenali suara Sai.

" _Jangan pura-pura tidak mengenalku. Ada apa ?"_ Hinata yang sedari tadi ingin mengambil handphone tetapi dihalangi oleh Sai.

" _Sai Dimana Hinata ?"_ Sai melirik Hinata sejenak.

" _Dia sedang bersamaku, kami sedang ditaman menikmati hidup. Kau menganggu saja."_ lalu segera mematikan panggilannya.

"Sai-kun." Mengambil handphonenya sedikit cemas.

"Kau cemas sekali, dia akan menjemputmu segera." Sai mendengus kesal, ia sudah memprediksinya.

.

Setelah Sasuke menelpon, Sai dan Hinata beranjak dari tempat nyaman mereka. Dengan enggan Sai mengikuti Hinata berjalan menuju gerbang taman, sambil menunggu Sasuke. Sai sungguh menyesal kenapa ia mengatakan jika ia sedang berada ditaman.

"Kau sungguh akan menunggunya ?" Sai menarik tangan Hinata saat sudah hampir sampai di gerbang.

"Iya." Angguknya mengiyakan tanpa melepas genggaman Sai.

"Apa kau tidak lihat aku cemburu ?" Sai seperti merajuk menggenggam tangan Hinata yang satu lagi.

"Sai-kun, kau seperti anak kecil saja." Hinata tau Sai serius, tetapi ia tidak ingin jika suasana menjadi canggung nantinya.

"Kau sudah berjanji padaku." Rajuknya makin menarik Hinata mendekat.

"Inikan sudah sore Sai-kun." Hinata was-was ia merasa ini terlalu dekat.

"Aku tidak mengatakan batas waktunya. Hari ini itu masih panjang, sampai jam 12 malam. Kau tentu tau." Berniat menggoda Hinata, memajukan wajahnya lebih dekat dengan Hinata.

"Sai-kun jangan seper-"

Sebuah tarikan memotong perkataan Hinata, membuatnya terlepas dari jerat Sai.

"Sasuke-kun." Terlihat Sasuke yang sudah menatap Sai dengan tatapan membunuh.

Sedangkan Sai yang ditatap tersebut hanya menaikkan satu alisnya lalu tersenyum licik.

"Kita pulang." Menarik Hinata menjauh menuju mobilnya.

"Tck dia benar-benar cemburu." Masih memandang kepergian kedua orang itu.

.

Suasana di mobil sedikit canggung dengan Sasuke yang terdiam menatap dingin jalanan. Hinata yang ikut diam setelah Sasuke manariknya menuju mobil.

Sasuke yang menyembunyikan kekesalannya di wajah datar nan dinginya sedikitpun tidak melirik Hinata. Ia sungguh kesal dengan Hyuuga ini, walalu ia tau jika pasti bukan inisiatif Hinata. Tapi sama saja Hinata menyetuji permintaan Sai.

"Aku tidak ingin melihatnya lagi." Ucap Sasuke dingin membuat aura hitam disekitarnya menguat, membuat Hinata sedikit bingung menjawab apa.

"A-apa ?" Tanyanya pura-pura tidak tau.

"Kau dan Sai, aku tidak menyukainya. Jangan pergi bersamanya Hinata."

"Tapi-

"Aku tidak suka penolakan. Jangan sampai dia menggenggammu lagi."

"Tapi Sai hanya bercanda sasuke-kun." Ucapnya tak setuju.

"Itu menurutmu."

"Sungguh Sasuke-kun, Sai-kun tidak bermaksud apa-apa." Hinata jadi bingung dengan sikap Sasuke.

"Yang jelasnya aku tidak suka jika kau bersamanya." Tegasnya hatinya panas jika Hinata dan Sai terlihat bersama.

"..." Hinata terdiam sibuk memikirkan sesuatu.

"Mengerti ?" Tegasnya lagi.

"Sasuke-kun cemburu ?" Ucapan itu frontal dari Hinata, sadar tidak sadar hanya itu yang ingin ia ucapkan.

"Diamlah." Sasuke mendengus mendengar pertanyaan tiba-tiba dari Hinata. Dalam hatinya sungguh sangat mengiyakannya 'baka' ucapnya dalam hati.

Hinata tersenyum melihat Sasuke yang kesal, ia menyimpulkan jika Sasuke cemburu sungguh ia teramat senang. Tandanya Sasuke sudah ingin membuka hatinya bukan.

.

.

Sebuah pesan singkat muncul di layar hanphone milik Sasuke yang terletak di meja kerjanya. Saat Sasuke keluar dari kamar mandi menghampiri meja kerjanya, melirik handphonenya iapun membuka pesan tersebut tanpa nama pengirim hanya nomor tidak dikenal.

 _ **Datanglah di kafe dekat Universitas besok.**_

 _ **Aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu. Kali ini aku berharap kau datang.**_

 _ **Yamanaka Ino-**_

Kira-kira begitulah isi pesan tersebut, Sasuke menatap heran layar handphonenya. Tidak ada degupan, tidak ada getaran rindu yang ia rasakan, biasa saja, tak ada apa-apa. Apakah ini tandanya ia sudah tidak ada perasaan apa-apa dengan mantannya itu, malah dia akan merasa nyaman jika dekat dengan gadis bersurai indigo tersebut.

.

.

.

Esok paginya Sasuke benar-benar pergi memenuhi permintaan Ino, bukan karena apa dia juga ingin meminta penjelasan atas niat Ino membalas dendam padanya.

Sekarang ia disini duduk didalam kafe dengan gadis berambut blonde di depannya. Tidak seperti biasa dengan wajah angkuh dan meremehkan yang ia berikan pada Sasuke, sekarang Ino lebih terlihat biasa saja, malah raut wajah terlihat ingin memohon, tak mengancam sedikitpun.

Wajah Sasuke lebih dingin dari biasanya. Menyesap kopinya dengan santai.

"Hn ada apa ?" Mulainya sambil menatap mata Ino.

"Aku ingin menjelaskan sesuatu."

"Hn."

"Kau ingat kata-kata Sasori-kun tentang aku yang balas dendam ?" Tanyanya tanpa rasa takut.

Sasuke menajamkan pendengarannya, ini yang ia ingin tanyakan. Meminta penjelasan atas kesalahan yang ia rasa tidak pernah ia lakukan.

"Kau ingat Yakumo ?" Tanya Ino serius.

"Tidak." Sasuke merasa pernah mendengarnya. Ino tersenyum miris akan sahabatnya.

"Siswi yang bunuh diri karena bully. Yakumo-chan adalah sahabatku, tidak banyak yang tau memang, tetapi kami bersahabat sejak kecil. Aku sangat menyayanginya seperti saudaraku sendiri."

Jelas Ino masih menatap Sasuke, sedangkan Sasuke yang sedikit tidak mengerti hanya mendengar Ino menyelesaikannya.

"Kau ingat siswi yang berambut coklat dengan kepangan dua ? kau ingat saat dia menyatakan cintanya padamu ? kau ingat saat kau menolak dengan cara memakinya ? apa kau tidak melihat usaha yang dia lakukan ?" Mata Ino mulai berkaca-kaca mengingat sahabatnya saat itu.

Seketika ingatan Sasuke terbuka, ingatannya saat jaman Senior High School. Saat di berjalan dan dihalangi oleh gadis manis dengan kepangan di dua sisi rambutnya. Menyerahkan kotak coklat padanya dengan ekspresi malu dan takut _'aku menyukaimu Uchiha-san'_ kata itu yang pertama terlintas di pikirannya.

"Kau sudah ingat ? setelah kau menolak dan memakinya di depan orang banyak. Siswa lain mulai membullynya. Mengatakannya jalang, tidak tahu malu, mengotori lokernya, membuang tasnya di tong sampah, mencoret bangkunya, menguncinya di toilet, semuanya sampai dia tidak tahan dan dan... dan bunuh diri."

Air mata sudah mengalir deras di matanya, ia tidak sanggup mengenang kembali kenangan buruk sahabatnya. Ia menunduk dalam menyembunyikan wajahnya yang penuh air mata. Memperlihatkan sisi lemahnya pada Sasuke.

Sasuke terdiam melihat Ino menangis, ada rasa bersalah dalam dirinya. Bukan pada Ino, tetapi sahabat Ino yang bernama Yakumo. Sasuke benar tidak tau akibat penolakan dan makiannya waktu itu. Ia hanya menganggapnya biasa karena sudah biasa jika anak perempuan menyatakan cinta padanya, tetapi tidak ada yang sampai dibully ataupun bunuh diri.

"Maka dari itu... aku mendekatimu. Membuatmu mencintaiku, membuatmu tidak ingin melepasku. Sama seperti Yakumo-chan mencintaimu. Aku ingin kau merasaan apa yang Yakumo-chan rasakan Uchiha."

Wajah Sasuke bertambah dingin, kepalanya sedikit lega mengetahui jawaban dari pertanyaannya. Ia tidak berniat membalas perbuatan Ino, karena ia tidak punya waktu untuk perbuatan busuk seperti itu.

"Kau sudah berhasil." Ucapnya singkat. Lalu berniat beranjak sebelum tangan kecil milik Ino mengenggamnya.

"Maka dari itu aku mohon." Ino mengenggam tangan kanan Sasuke yang kembali duduk dengan kedua tangannya.

"Aku mohon lepaskan aku. Lepaskan Sasori-kun Sasuke."

Makin menguatkan genggamannya.

"Aku mohon lepaskan kami, aku mohon Sasuke. Tolong jangan ganggu aku dan Sasori-kun. Aku mohon."

Masih terisak memohon pada Sasuke. Seumur-umur Sasuke bersama Ino, baru kali ini ia melihat Ino memohon dan menangis seperti ini.

.

Dipintu kafe ada dua bola mata levender menatap dalam kedua orang yang duduk. Tangannya menggengam erat kenop pintu kafe seakan ingin meremuknya. Tidak ada air mata memang, matanya berubah sayu saat tangan kekar pria itu membalas genggaman gadis didepannya. Kali ini ia menyesal membuat janji dengan Sakura di kafe ini, walau memang biasanya disini, tetapi kali ini ia sungguh membenci kafe ini. Ia sudah tidak tahan, ia berlari sekencang-kencangnya. Tetes demi tetes mulai turun membasahi pijakannya.

.

Sasuke membalas genggaman Ino, meremasnya sebentar lalu melepaskannya. Memandang wajah cantik Ino yang sudah basah karena air mata.

"Aku bahkan tidak punya waktu untuk kalian berdua. Aku tidak suka membuang waktu untuk hal yang kotor seperti yang kau lakukan."

Dingin sangat dingin dan datar, lalu pergi dari kafe menyisakan Ino yang menangis tersedu-sedu menyesali perbuatannya tidak menghiraukan pandangan orang-orang yang ada dalam kafe, ia tetap menangis.

.

.

.

Hinata duduk di sebuah bangku belakang fakultasnya yang sekarang sangat sepi. Membuat tangannya saling mengenggam erat sangat erat. Mengigit bibir bawahnya sampai-sampai hampir melukainya.

Tubuhnya bergetar

Menahan tangisannya

Ia tidak boleh menangis, ini salahnya. Salahnya terlalu banyak berharap.

Salahnya yang membiarkan dirinya jatuh dilubang yang sama.

Pada akhirnya inilah yang dia dapat.

Semua perhatian Sasuke, rasa cemburu yang dia kira ada dalam diri Sasuke, ciuman yang Sasuke beri padanya. Semuanya hanya bullshit, semuanya hanya karena formalitas, semuanya hanya sandiwara.

Tangisnya tumpah lebih banyak dari yang dulu, tidak ada Sai yang memeluknya. Dia harus mengatasinya sendiri, tangisnya tidak bisa berhenti, dia terlalu cengeng. Tenggorokannya sudah tercekat karena tangis. Ia menangis sejadi-jadinya.

Sasuke memamg bukan untuknya.

Dia terlalu memaksa kehendaknya.

Dia terlalu melawan takdir yang diberi Tuhan padanya.

Kali ini..

Untuk kali ini..

"Aku menyerah."

 **TBC**

 **Ohayou...**

 **Ini updatenya telat banget sumpah, maafkan autor yang sangat lambat ini.**

 **Aku mau kasih sedikit bocoran untuk para reader, hm.. sepertinya beberapa chap lagi fic ini akan end T_T. Dikarenakan Author udah mulai sibuk ngurusin ini itu, jadi mungkin waktuku berkurang untuk didepan laptop ngetik imajinasi-imajinasi liar ku. Aku mikirnya dari pada aku updatenya lama banget sampai fic ini lumutan, atau bahkan kalau udah sibuk banget fic ini bakal ada peluang discontinue lagi. Oh tidak aku tidak ingin, jadi mumpung masih ada sedikit waktu buat selesaikan, aku selesain.**

 **Mohon maaf nanti kalau chap selanjutnya ataupun endingnya tidak memuaskan ataupun tidak sesuai dengan keinginannya. Karena jujur imajinasiku akhir2 ini terganggung karena urusan ini itu. Jadi Gomen ne.**

 **Oh iya untuk fic ini sad ending ?**


	11. Chapter 11

**PLEASE LOVE ME**

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Genre : Romance & Hurt/Comfort**

 **Pairing : Uchiha Sasuke & Hyuuga Hinata**

 **Rated : T**

 **Author : okta0809**

 **Don't Like Don't Read**

Satu hari, dua hari, bahkan sudah lewat dari satu minggu setelah Sasuke menemui Ino, Sasuke merasa ada yang berbeda tepatnya pada calon istrinya. Bayangkan saja yang dari hampir setiap hari bertemu sekarang sekalipun ia tidak pernah lagi melihat batang hidung Hyuuga Hinata. Bukan karena ia yang sibuk dengan pekerjaannya, malah Hinata yang sekarang sangat susah untuk ia temui.

Sasuke hampir setiap hari dalam seminggu ini menjalankan rutinitasnya menjemput Hinata tetapi Sasuke selalu pulang dengan bangku penumpang mobilnya yang kosong, pesan dan teleponnya juga tidak pernah dijawab oleh Hinata, Sasuke jugan mengunjungi rumah Hinata tetapi aneh ketika ia datang selalu saja Hinata tak berada dirumah menurut penghuni yang lain.

Sasuke justru bingung pada Hinata yang bersikap aneh seperti ini. Ada rasa rindu dalam dirinya yang semakin hari semakin membludak tak terkontrol padalah baru seminggu lebih ia tidak melihat gadis itu.

Saat ini Sasuke sedang berada di kamar tidurnya, ia berdiri di balkon kamarnya sambil memegang handphone. Kalau dihitung sudah berapa kali Sasuke menghubungi Hinata mungkin sudah ratusan bahkan mungkin ribuan kali. Tetapi sama saja nomor Hinata tidak aktif.

Sasuke mengeram frustasi, menghembuskan nafasnya kasar. Baru kali ini Hinata mengabaikannya sampai sejauh ini dan tentu tak tau apa penyebabnya.

"Shit."

Umpatan demi umpatan Sasuke layangkan untuk mengeluarkan rasa frustasinya, perasaannya kesal dan emosi, diabaikan seperti ini tentu Sasuke tidak bisa terima.

"Brengsek." Rahangnya mengeras, rasanya syaraf-syaraf di otaknya berdenyut nyeri.

Sebenarnya dari hari-hari yang lalu Sasuke ingin menanyakan perihal Hinata pada Sai, tetapi rasa gengsi yang sangat besar dalam dirinya memaksanya untuk tidak menghubungi Sai.

Sasuke berdecih singkat sembari menghela nafas panjang, ia menuju kasur dan membanting permukaan punggungnya ke atas kasur. Ia pandangi langit-langit kamar. Memikirkan kira-kira kesalahan apa yang pernah ia lakukan pada Hinata.

.

.

.

Pukul 6.00 pagi hari siapa sangka seorang Uchiha Sasuke yang terkenal dingin, sekarang sedang berada dalam mobil hitamnya, rapi dengan setelan jasnya. Yang mengejutkan adalah mobil hitam itu sedang terparkir indah di luar pekarangan rumah keluarga Hyuuga. Berada disini dengan waktu sepagi ini tentunya Sasuke mempunyai alasan kuat dan alasan itu sudah membuatnya gila.

"Ck, apa yang kulakukan."

Sasuke yang tampan ini juga tidak habis pikir pada dirinya, bahkan saat bersama Ino pun ia tidak pernah melakukan hal diluar kebiasaannya. Sekarang Sasuke rela keluar sepagi ini menunggu seseorang yang sudah seminggu lebih tidak ia temui, tepatnya tidak ingin ditemui.

Sambil menatap tajam jalan tepatnya pada gerbang Hyuuga, Sasuke sudah merasa seperti penguntit, tetapi dia juga tidak ingin beranjang dari tempat ini sebelum mendapat apa yang dia mau.

"Kau membuatku gila Hyuuga."

Sasuke berdecak sinis, mengusap wajahnya kasar. Sudah satu jam dia duduk menajamkan penglihatannya, berharap ada surai indigo yang menyapa iris onyxnya. Sasuke berdecak kesal, jika Hinata belum keluar juga, Sasuke tidak segan-segan masuk dan memaksa masuk kedalam kamar gadis itu.

Dengan tidak sabaran Sasuke melonggarkan dasinya, siap membuka pintu mobil dan menuju rumah mewah itu, tetapi sesaat Sasuke membuka pintu pandangannya menajam mendapati apa yang membuatnya kesal setengah mati. Terlihat Hinata keluar dari gerbang sendirian, seperinya ia akan berangkat. Tidak ada mobil mewah Hinata lebih senang menggunakan bus saat berangkat dan itu sebelum Sasuke ada.

Dengan gerakan cepat Sasuke keluar dari mobil, menghampiri gadis yang tidak menyadari derap langkah tegas pria dewasa dibelakangnya.

"Hinata."

-deg-

Hinata berhenti tidak tepatnya mematung. Suara itu, suara dingin yang tentu saja ia rindukan. Mungkin ia berkhayal, tetapi terdengar sangat nyata di telinganya.

Pemilik suara itu yang sengaja ia hindari.

Ia hindari dengan susah payah.

Hinata menggigit bibir bawahnya, mengeratkan pegangan pada tali tasnya.

Hinata tidak bisa menoleh, sama sekali tidak ingin menoleh.

"Hyuuga Hinata."

Panggil Sasuke semakin dingin dan tegas saat Hinata tidak berbalik meresponnya. Dengan kesal karena diabaikan, Sasuke memperpendek jarak keduanya dengan langkah cepat semakin maju kedepan menuju gadis yang sudah membuatnya frustasi ini.

Menggenggam erat jemari lentik milik Hinata dan menariknya menuju mobil sedikit kasar. Hinata yang tidak siap hampir saja terjatuh karena tarikan Sasuke, ia memandang wajah itu, sangat dingin matanya mengkilat tajam memandang kedepan.

Mati kau Hinata.

Hinata sedikit meringis karena rasa sakit pada jemarinya yang digenggam erat oleh Sasuke. Sasuke langsung memasukkan Hinata dalam mobilnya, Hinata yang sadar berniat keluar kembali tetapi di halangi oleh tangan kokoh Sasuke.

"Jangan coba-coba keluar." Tatapannya menusuk memerintah, membuat nyali Hinata menciut.

-braak-

Sasuke menutup pintu dengan keras membuat Hinata tersentak kaget menundukkan diri. Lalu Sasuke ikut bergabung dibangku kemudi. Mengunci pintu untuk berjaga-jaga.

Mata Sasuke terlihat memerah menahan amarahnya, emosinya sudah berada di ubun-ubun karena Hinata yang terus saja mengabaikannya.

"Ingin menjelaskan sesuatu ?"

Tanpa menolehkan wajahnya, tanpa menyalakan mesin mobilnya Sasuke sudah kesal sekarang. Sedangkan Hinata yang sedari tadi menunduk tiba-tiba mengangkat wajahnya. Berbeda, tatapannya berbeda dari yang tadi. Kini tatapannya datar, tidak ada senyum manis di wajahnya.

"Menjelaskan apa Sasuke-kun ?" Masih mempertahankan dirinya yang malah terlihat sok berani. Sasuke yang pada dasarnya sudah kesal langsung menoleh menghadap Hinata yang melihat jalanan dengan tatapan datarnya berusaha menyembunyikan rasa takut dan gugupnya.

"Jangan main-main Hinata, kemana saja kau seminggu ini ?" Sasuke sudah mengenggam erat kemudinya buku-buku jarinya sudah terlihat menguning.

Menyadari bahwa Sasuke sedang melemparkan pandangan sinis nan membunuh padanya, Hinata menoleh takut-takut.

"Aku tidak kemana-mana Sasuke-kun." Jelasnya berusaha membuat dirinya tenang, tentu ia tau dari sikap dan raut wajah Sasuke ia tau jika Sasuke marah padanya.

"Lalu kenapa aku tidak bisa menemuimu sekalipun, kau menghindar ?" tatapan Sasuke semakin sinis seakan-akan ingin menerkam Hinata saat ini juga.

"Tidak." Hinata menggeleng berusaha menahan dirinya agar tidak menangis.

"Lalu apa Hinata ? kenapa kau tidak bisa ditemui sama sekali, aku menjemputmu dan kau tak ada, aku mengunjungi rumahmu dan kau tak ada dan itu aneh. Apa lagi hah ?" suara Sasuke meninggi ia menyadari perubahan sikap Hinata dan membuatnya frustasi adalah ia tidak tau kenapa Hinata bersikap dingin padanya.

"Aku sibuk Sasuke-kun. Akhir-akhir ini banyak sekali tugas yang harus aku kerjakan."

"Kau tidak pandai berbohong Hinata." Sasuke tau Hinata sama sekali tidak pandai berbohong, dan itu bisa terlihat oleh Sasuke.

"Tapi aku tidak bohong,." Hinata memang tidak bohong dengan tugasnya tetapi tentu saja tidak sesibuk yang ia utarakan sampai ia tidak bisa menemui Sasuke, ia hanya tidak ingin.

"Baik, lalu telepon dan pesanku, aku tidak bisa menghubungimu sama sekali."

"Itu... itu karena handphoneku rusak." Meremas erat jemarinya, sungguh ia sangat tidak pandai berbohong, padahal Hinata hanya mematikannya selama berhari-hari demi menghindari Sasuke.

Sasuke memejamkan matanya, mendesah pelan mengatur nafas dan emosinya. Tatapannya melembut pada Hinata yang tadinya terlihat takut saat Sasuke membentaknya.

Rasanya Hinata berbohong padanya, Sasuke merasakannya. Rona merah dan senyum manis Hinata tidak terlihat pagi ini dan itu menganggu untuk Sasuke. Sungguh ia merasa frustasi jika Hinata mengabaikannya.

"Sasuke-kun aku ak-

-greep-

Hinata merasakan tubuh kekar yang merengkuhnya erat, tangan kekar itu membelai surai lembutnya, mencium bau mint segar dari tubuh Sasuke. jantungnya bertalu-talu memberontak.

"Aku hanya merindukanmu."

Sasuke mengatakannya,sangat benar dia memang sangat merindukan gadis yag sedang ia rengkuh ini. Sasuke masih bertahan pada posisinya menikmati bebauan yang berasal dari rambut dan tubuh sang Hyuuga. Tanpa sadar Sasuke meletakkan wajahnya di tengkuk Hinata menyesap wangi yang membuatnya nyaman melepas rasa rindunya.

Hinata tersadar saat Sasuke mengatakan kata penuh makna itu, meneguk segala rasa takut terhadap pesona pria Uchiha ini. Merasakan hidung mancung Sasuke di tengkuknya Hinata benar-benar tersentak.

Tidak, ini tidak boleh.

Seharusnya dia menolak Uchiha Sasuke

Menolak perlakuan dan perhatian yang bisa menjerumuskannya.

Menjerumuskannya dalam pesona Uchiha.

Seharusnya ia tetap menghindar sekarang.

Agar dirinya tidak jatuh lagi, agar dirinya tidak menangis berhari-hari lagi.

Agar dirinya tidak berharap apapun lagi pada Sasuke.

Tapi kenapa sulit sekali melakukannya ? menghindar dari pesonanya.

Dengan tenaganya Hinata langsung mendorong Sasuke, menjauhkan pria itu padanya. Hinata mempertegas wajahnya, Sasuke tidak boleh membuat lukanya yang sama sekali belum sembuh lebih menganga bahkan bisa lebih sakit nantinya.

"Gomen, pagi ini aku ada kelas Sasuke-kun."

Memperbaiki posisinya, mengalihkan pandangan ke jendela menutupi kegugupannya dan juga jantung yang masih saja berdetak tidak bisa berkompromi. Sasuke yang menerima penolakan Hinata terlihat bingung sekaligus kecewa, tetapi ia mengabaikannya lalu menyalakan mobilnya menuju kampus Hinata.

.

.

Sesampainya dikampus Hinata langsung turun tanpa mengucapkan kata-kata dari Sasuke, sesaat Hinata ingin berjalan tangannya kembali di tarik oleh Sasuke yang lebih sigap keluar dari mobil. Ia tau Hinata ada apa-apa, ia bahkan tau Hinata berusaha menjaga jarak dengannya.

"Aku akan menjemputmu, jadi pastikan kau tidak pulang lebih dulu." Tegas Sasuke seraya membelai rambut panjang Hinata.

"Tidak perlu Sasuke-kun, aku ada urusan nanti."

"Tidak ada penolakan Hinata." Tatapan tajam Sasuke membuat Hinata mengalihkan pandangannya. Jujur saja ia merasa takut dengan tatapan membunuh itu.

"Tapi-

"Diam. Aku benci dibantah. Pastikan kau tetap disini sampai aku datang." Ucapnya dingin dan tegas ia merasa muak di abaian dan ditolak.

Lalu Sasuke pergi tanpa mendengar jawaban Hinata. Hinata medesah berat atas apa yang dialami hari ini, padahal dia sudah berhasil menghindar seminggu ini.

Setelah kejadian itu, Hinata menolak menemui Sasuke ia mengunci diri di kamar menangis sejadi-jadinya meratapi nasib. Dan Hinata memutuskan untuk berusaha menutup hatinya pada pemuda itu. Ia tidak ingin lagi tersakiti, cinta yang ia pendam selama berbulan-bulan ini, dia kira dia akan mendapat balasan, tetapi apa yang ia saksikan satu minggu lalu, sudah jelas jika ia memang harus berhenti. Hinata tidak ingin jika Sasuke terbebani olehnya.

Cinta yang menyebalkan.

Sungguh Hinata tidak ingin mempunyai cerita cinta yang seperti ini, yang berakhir dia yang menjadi pihak tersakiti.

Ini kali pertamanya mencintai sedalam ini.

Kali pertama sudah tersakiti seperti ini.

Mungkin akan lebih baik jika Sasuke tidak menikahinya, jika ia dipastikan Sasuke tidak bahagia dengannya. Itu yang ada dipikiran Hinata.

.

.

Akhir-akhir ini pekerjaan Sasuke sedikit terganggu, Sasuke kehilangan fokusnya, Sasuke lebih sering memegang handphone dan berdiam dengan pikirannya dan penyebab akan semua hal itu hanya satu.

Hyuuga Hinata

Sasuke kini menyadari jika ia mempunyai perasaan spesial pada Hinata, seperti saat dia pertama kali menyadari perasaannya pada Ino, tetapi ini lebih menggebu-gebu. Rasa rindu yang lebih besar dari apa yang pernah ia rasakan pada Ino, rasa kesal jika Hinata bersama Sai yang membuat hatinya seketika menjadi panas, perasaan khawatir jika Hinata tidak memberinya kabar.

Dan kali ini satu minggu lebih Hinata tidak memberinya kabar cukup membuat Sasuke frustasi dan menyepelekan pekerjaannya, padahal saat Ino mengkhianatinya ia masih bisa menyibukkan diri untuk melupakan sakit hatinya.

Dan itu sudah cukup membuatnya yakin jika Hyuuga Hinata sudah berhasil membuatnya berpaling dari Yamanaka Ino. Ia berpikir jika Ino dan Hinata sangat berbeda, Sasuke mencintai Ino karena Ino selalu menempel padanya saat itu. Tetapi saat ini ia mencintai Hinata entah karena apa ia tidak bisa mendeskripsikannya.

Cintanya datang begitu saja seiring mereka bersama, menyentuh dan memberontak pada hatinya untuk menerima, membablas abis cinta terdahulunya. Sikap lembut nan anggun, wajah cantiknya, pribadinya, semua semua yang dimiliki. Sasuke menggilai Hyuuga Hinata sekarang.

Tetapi dengan sikap Hinata yang tidak jelas seperti ini, Sasuke merasakan ketakutan sampai-sampai ia tidak bisa mengontrol emosinya.

Ketakutan.

Ketakutan akan kehilangan.

Lagi.

Kali ini Sasuke sangat takut jika Hinata melepaskannya, sungguh. Sasuke takut jika Hinata pergi seperti Ino meninggalkannya dulu. Sasuke sama sekali tidak akan tinggal diam begitu saja, Hinata yang ia tau sangat mencintainya yah Hinata mencintainya tidak akan Sasuke biarkan berpaling begitu saja setelah ia merebut hatinya seperti ini.

Membuatnya frustasi jika Hinata mengabaikannya.

Membuatnya kesal setengah mati jika Hinata tidak mengabari dan menghindarinya.

Seperti yang dia lakukan saat ini.

Sasuke memang tidak tau alasannya, tetapi dia akan segera tau.

"Kau sama sekali tidak bisa pergi Hinata." Ucap Sasuke tegas yang kini duduk di kursinya memegang bulpoinnya erat.

"Kau sudah terlanjur terikat denganku."

Kali ini Sasuke tidak akan membiarkan seseorang mempermainkan hatinya lagi. Hyuuga Hinata sekalipun.

.

.

.

Hinata duduk menunggu seseorang di bangku yang ada di depan fakultasnya, memikirkan ancaman Sasuke Hinata memutuskan menunggu Sasuke. Sebenarnya masih banyak mahasiswa yang berkeliaran, karena hari ini Hinata mempunyai jam kosong ia bisa pulang lebih cepat.

Hinata sebenarnya enggan jika bertemu Sasuke walau memang dia sangat merindukan Sasuke, tetapi bertemu, memandang, dan berdekatan dengan Sasuke berbahaya untuk kesehatan jantung dan hatinya. Dia tidak bisa sakit lebih lama lagi.

Memikirkan perlakuan lembut Sasuke padanya membuat Hinata tersipu dan bahagia, tetapi jika memikirkan sisi lain ia tau jika semuanya hanya bullshit, ia tau jika Sasuke belum bisa menerimanya. Mungkin tidak akan bisa. Hinata tidak ingin tertipu lagi.

Saat sibuk melamun Hinata tidak menyedari jika sahabatnya sedang berlari menuju kearahnya.

"BAAM..."

"Kyaa.."

Hinata seketika berteriak saat suara teriakan Sakura memekik di telinganya, sontak ia terkaget karena melamun dan juga tidak siap.

"Sakura-chan kau mengagetkanku." Hinata cemberut melihat sahabatnya hanya tersenyum jahil.

"hahahaha ekspresimu lucu sekali." Sakura mendudukkan diri disamping Hinata.

"Tidak lucu tau." Hinata mengalihkan pandangannya pura-pra ngambek.

"Hahah gomen-gomen. Kau sedang apa ?"

"Sakura-chan lihat sendiri aku lagi duduk." Jawabnya masih ketus.

"Kau jangan ngambek seperti itu Hinata-chan aku hanya bercanda tahu." Berusaha membujuk Hinata yang masih tidak mau melihatnya. "Hinata-chan jangan marah." Bujuknya lagi. Hinata yang tidak bisa menahan senyumnya langsung berbalik dan tersenyum sembari tertawa kecil.

"Akhirnya kau tersenyum juga, kau tau Hinata-chan akhir-akhir ini kau jarang sekali tersenyum."

"Benarkah ?" Tanyanya pura-pura tidak tau padahal ia tau betul jika akhir-akhir ini selalu terlihat badmood.

"Hm, apa ada masalah ?" angguk Sakura lalu memandang Hinata serius.

"Tidak ada apa-apa, aku baik-baik saja." elaknya.

"Jangan bohong, kau bahkan tau jika aku bisa mengetahui jika kau berbohong."

"Aku serius aku tidak apa-apa Sakura-chan." Tersenyum menyakinkan sahabatnya.

"Ceritalah Hinata-chan, aku sahabatmu kan ? apa karena Uchiha-san aku lihat akhir-akhir ini juga kau tidak terlihat bersama dia." Seketika Hinata murung mengalihkan pandangnya menatap orang-orang.

"Tidak apa."

"Aku sudah curiga jika kalian tidak baik-baik saja. apa yang Uchiha itu lakukan Hinata-chan ? katakan padaku, aku akan memberinya pelajaran."

"Tidak Sakura-chan, aku akan cerita jika aku sudah siap. Arigatou sudah mengkhawatirkanku." Sakura memandang senduh Hinata ia tau jika Hinata menyimpan sesuatu yang berat.

"Baiklah aku tidak akan memaksamu. Tetapi jika ada masalah jangan sungkan aku sahabatmu, aku akan membantu sebisaku."

"Arigatou Sakura-chan." Hinata mengangguk memandang Sakura yang sudah mengenggam tangannya erat, Hinata memang orang yang tertutup pada Sakura sekalipun, tetapi jika ia siap bercerita ia tidak akan berhenti bercerita.

"Kalau begitu aku duluan, aku masih ada kelas. Jaa nee."

"Jaa nee."

Masih menatap kepergian Sakura, lagi-lagi Hinata tidak menyadari langkah yang mendekatinya. Pemilik langkah tersebut tiba-tiba meletakkan wajahnya tepat di telinga Hinata sembari tersenyum jahil.

"Hinata-chan." Bisiknya di telinga Hinata yang kembali melamun. Hinata yang merasa geli dan kaget ada yang berbisik padanya seketika menoleh menjauhkan diri.

"Sai-kun, kau mengagetkanku lagi. Sakura-chan sudah cukup hari ini."

"Sedang apa ?" terkikik geli, mengambil posisi di samping Hinata.

"Menunggu Sasuke-kun." Singkatnya.

"Sasuke ? kukira kalian sudah tidak berhubungan ?" Seru Sai menggoda Hinata.

"..." Hinata hanya menunduk mengabaikan pertanyaan Sai.

"Kenapa diam ? apa itu benar ?"

"Tidak, kami baik-baik saja." Mengangkat wajahnya lalu tersenyum getir.

"Ssshh... kau memang terlalu payah berbohong Hinata-chan. Bagaimananya yang tidak apa-apa, kalian sudah jarang bersama kan belakangan ini, hm apa ini kesempatanku ya ?" menyeringai menggoda, Hinata hanya menggeleng akan tingkah Sai.

"Sai-kun ada-ada saja. Belakangan ini kami sama-sama sibuk jadi jarang bertemu." Hinata membuatnya senatural mungkin walau dia tidak yakin, tentu saja Hinata berbohong.

"Padahal aku serius tentang kesempatan." Tidak mengalikan pandangannya dari iris lembut Hyuuga itu.

"Sai-kun."

"Apa tidak ada kesempatan ?" Hinata hanya menunduk menyembunyikan wajahnya, ia tidak bisa menjawab apa-apa. Menurutnya Sai sangat baik dan perhatian padanya, entah ia sangat menyukai bungsu Uchiha itu , Hinata tidak tau apakah bisa berpaling atau tidak, mungkin saja sulit.

Sai menghela nafas panjang melihat Hinata yang terdiam, itu sudah jadi jawaban Hinata untuknya. Benar-benar tidak ada kesempatan, padahal dia sudah mengira hubungan Hinata dan Sasuke mulai merenggang. Tetapi fakta lainnya adalah walau Hinata lepas dari Sasuke belum tentu Hinata akan bersamanya. Yah itu fakta untuk Sai.

"Sudah, jangan dipikirkan."

"Gomennasai."

Lama mereka terdiam dengan pikiran masing-masing, dengan diam mereka masing-masing. Merasa atmosfer di antara mereka mulai terasa canggung karena mereka sama-sama terdiam tidak seperti biasanya.

"hhaahh... lama sekali." Desah Sai membuyarkan mereka, Hinata menoleh pada Sai yang terlihat bosan.

"Sai-kun menunggu seseorang ?"

"Ya."

"Siapa ?" Suasana mulai mencair diantara mereka.

"Hyuuga Hinata." Ucapnya singkat tanpa melihat Hinata.

"Aku ?" tanyanya semakin bingung.

"Hn, aku menunggumu bosan menunggu Sasuke disini, dan ternyata aku yang duluan bosan. Ayo aku saja yang mengantarmu." Ajaknya sambil menarik kecil tangan Hinata.

"Tidak, aku sudah janji pada Sasuke-kun, bagaimana kalau dia datang dan aku tidak ada." Tolaknya sambil melepaskan tarikan Sai.

"Tapi dimana dia ? dia membuatmu menunggu disini."

"Tidak apa, ini juga karena aku terlalu cepat, sebentar lagi mungkin akan datang. Gomen ne."

"Terserah sajalah." Rasa kesal di hati Sai mulai timbul, tentu saja dia cemburu. Hinata menolaknya mentah-mentah.

"Kalau begitu aku menunggu di luar saja, siapa tau Sasuke-kun sudah datang. Aku duluan Sai-kun. Jaa nee." Berdiri lalu tersenyum melambaikan tangan pada Sai yang masih berenggut yang menambah kesal karena Hinata meninggalkannya.

"Hinata-chan dia tidak akan datang, ayolah pulang bersamaku saja." Sai menyerah dia tidak bisa marah pada gadis itu. Hinata terus berjalan bukannya tidak mendengar Sai, dia terkikik geli mendengar nada suara Sai yang terdengar lucu di telinganya.

Sai sedikit berlari menghampiri Hinata berharap Hinata berubah pikiran dan pulang bersamanya. Sesampainya Hinata di gerbang Universitas Konoha dia melirik kanan kiri melihat apakah mobil Sasuke sudah terparkir.

"Nah kau lihat Sasuke belum datang, dari pada kau kekeringan menunggu, kuantar pulang saja." Timpal Sai masih berusaha mengajak Hinata pergi.

"Sai-kun aku tidak apa-apa, apa Sai-kun tidak punya hal yang ingin dikerjakan ?" Tanya Hinata masih berdiri menunggu Sasuke di tempatnya biasa. Diikuti Sai yang sudah terlihat kesal dengan Hinata.

"Kau mengusirku ?" Tatapnya sinis.

"Tidak Sai-kun, maksudku bukan begitu. Siapa tau Sai-kun punya hal yang ingin dilakukan."

"Aku tidak disini jika punya urusan." Renggutnya masih menatap sinis Hinata.

"Gomen Sai-kun." Ucap Hinata berusaha memandang Sai yang tidak memandangnya.

"Sudahlah."

"Sai-kun marah ?" mengenggam tangan Sai dan mengeluarkan jurus puppy eyesnya yang tentu tidak bisa ditolak Sai.

"Ck, kau ini. Aku tidak marah, sudah akan kutemani disini." Mengacak singkat rambut Hinata, mengambil kesempatan ikut mengenggam tangan Hinata yang sebetulnya sudah akan dilepaskan Hinata, tetapi karena Sai menahannya tidak jadi.

"Kau benar tak bosan menunggu ?" Hinata menggeleng tersenyum pada Sai yang masih saja memengang jemarinya menimbulkan sedikit rasa khawatir.

"Kalau bosan bilang saja."

Karena sibuk dengan percakapan mereka, tiba-tiba tanpa mereka sadari tangan Sai yang memegang tangan Hinata tertarik cukup keras dan tersentak. Sai meringis nyeri karena tarikan yang cukup kuat.

"Jangan menyentuhnya Sai." Tatapan tajam dari mata onyx yang sudah sangat dikenalnya, Sai melirik sejenak pelaku yang menarik tangannya, sepupunya sudah berdiri mencengkeram tangan Hinata.

"Sai-kun tidak apa-apa ?" Tanya Hinata khawatir melihat Sai memegang tangannya yang tadi disentak cukup kuat. Sai mengangguk tersenyum lalu menatap Sasuke yang sudah tambah emosi karena kekhawatiran Hinata pada Sai.

"Cih, ada apa denganmu Sasuke." walau Sai tau jika Sasuke cemburu, tetapi dia tidak akan mengakuinya, tidak akan mengakuinya jika dia mulai tau jika Sasuke mulai menyimpan rasa pada Hinata.

"Jangan menyentuhnya, ini yang terakhir." Peringat Sasuke lagi dia selalu saja emosi jika melihat Sai menyentuh Hinata walau hanya berpengangan ada rasa seperti 'jangan sentuh milikku' begitulah.

"Kau berlebihan Sasuke. Dan kau tau cengkramanmu menyakitinya." Sai juga ikut tersulut emosi melihat Hinata yang sedikit merigis karena cengkraman Sasuke.

"Cih, diam kau. Ayo pulang Hinata." Tanpa menunggu jawaban Sai, Sasuke pergi membawa Hinata ke mobilnya.

"Brengsek kau Sasuke." Sai tentu saja menahan amarahnya jika saja mereka masih disini dia mungkin sudah tidak bertahan dari emosinya.

.

"Aku sudah memperingatimu Hinata." Lagi dan lagi dingin, datar, dan aura kekesalan memenuhi Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun berlebihan." Ucap Hinata memberanikan diri, dia merasa tidak enak pada Sai.

"Tidak, kau yang tidak mendengarku. Aku sudah katakan jangan sampai Sai memegangmu lagi."

"Sai-kun hanya menemaniku menunggu Sasuke-kun, tidak lebih."

"Jadi apa tujuannya mengenggam tanganmu ?" masih fokus pada kemudinya walau rasa kesal dalam dirinya masih terasa.

Hinata terdiam, dia juga tidak tau mau menjawab apa. Ini yang dia khawatirkan, Sasuke akan melihatnya. Yang membuat Hinata tidak habis pikir adalah mengapa Sasuke sangat protektif padanya jika berdekatan pada Sai, padahal Sasuke tau jika ia dan Sai yang berteman. Dan Sasuke sama sekali tidak mencintainya pikir Hinata. Hinata dulu memang sempat menganggapnya bila Sasuke cemburu, tetapi dengan cepat dia tepis semua itu.

Terlalu berharap jika memikirkannya lagi.

"Kenapa diam ?"

"Sudahlah Sasuke-kun, gomen." Sebenarnya Hinata tidak ingin mengucapkan ini, tetapi kembali lagi pada tujuan awalnya menjauhi Sasuke, yah dia harus tetap pada tujuannya.

Sasuke yang lagi-lagi mendapati sikap aneh Hinata, hanya terdiam dengan pikiran yang sudah berkecamuk, segala dugaan dan segala ingatan dia keluarkan untuk mengingat apakah dia pernah menyakiti Hinata sengaja atau tidak.

.

.

.

Dikamar putri kedua Hyuuga, Hyuuga Hinata berbaring menyelimuti dirinya sampai sebatas lehernya, matanya terpejam tetapi tak tertidur. Jika dilihat dengan seksama ada aliran bening di sudut matanya mengaliri pelipis dan membasahi sedikit rambutnya. entah sudah berapa lama Hinata berbaring menutup mata dan menangis dalam diam.

Semakin lama isak tangis dari bibir tipisnya terdengar samar diikuti dengan pejaman matanya yang semakin menguat dan cengkraman tangannya pada selimut biru mudanya. Seperti ada rasa sakit yang ia tahan, rasa bergetar dalam dirinya yang ia tahan.

Terlihat menyedihkan memang.

Sang Hyuuga harus mengalami hal yang seperti ini dalam percintaannya. Padahal jika dia ingin dia bisa mendapat cinta yang seperti bayangannya.

Tetapi mereka yang mempunyai cinta pada seseorang, tidak bisa begitu saja menerima cinta lain yang tidak diinginkannya.

Suara isak tangis mulai terdengar jelas, Hinata sudah mengganti posisinya menjadi menyamping memeluk tubuhnya. Matanya sudah terbuka menampilkan iris levender yang sudah basah.

"Hiks.. hikss.. Sasuke-kun."

"Hiks.. jahat."

Untuk kali ini Hinata ingin sekali memukul Sasuke, berani-beraninya dia mempermainkan hatinya seperti ini. Sasuke memberinya harapan lalu menyakitinya, memberinya harapan lagi lalu kembali menyakitinya. Dan sekarang dia datang memberi perhatian lebih lagi padanya, yang membuatnya takut untuk menerima.

Hinata sudah memutuskan untuk menyerah, tetapi jika dia selalu berada didekat Sasuke bagaimana bisa dia menolak pesona Sasuke yang jelas-jelas sangat menjerat baginya.

Saat ini masih terasa indah karena perhatian dari Sasuke, tetapi saat kau tau akhirnya akan tidak baik bagimu sanggupkah menghentikannya saat masih terasa indah.

Tangis Hinata sudah mulai reda, hampir setiap hari ia seperti ini semenjak kejadian itu. Jika dia memikirkan hubungannya dengan Sasuke, air matanya selalu mengalir tanpa dia sadari dan berkelanjutan dengan dia yang menangis dalam diam.

-tok.. tok..-  
-tok.. tok..-

"Nee-chan.. Nee-chan." Suara Hanabi terdengar keras memanggil Hinata sembari mengetuk pintu. Tidak ada respon dari kakaknya dia malah mengetuk pintunya makin brutal dan meneriakinya lebih keras.

"Onee-chaaaa..."

"Ada apa ?" suara Hinata terdengar serak karena habis menangis, sebal juga melihat adiknya mengetuk pintunya dengan keras.

"Apa Nee-chan menangis lagi ?" Tanyanya khawatir, Hanabi memang tau jika Hinata akhir-akhir ini sering menangis sendirian, tetapi Hinata menolak bercerita dan menyuruh Hanabi diam tidak memberitahu Otou-sannya. Hanabi yang awalnya tidak tau perlahan mulai mengerti penyebab tangisan-tangisan kakaknya dia hanya diam takut jika terlalu mencampuri urusan.

"Tidak, Nee-chan tidak menangis." Jawab Hinata dengan cepat merapikan penampilannya yang terlihat suram.

"Pembohong, aku akan masuk."

-cklek-

Pintu itu terbuka, Hanabi melihat kakaknya yang duduk dengan selimut menutupi kaki. Mata sedikit sembab dan hidung yang memerah, benar dugaannya Hinata habis menangis. Berjalan menghampiri Hinata lalu duduk ditepi ranjang.

"Nee-chan ada apa ?"'

"Tidak apa." Jawab Hinata menghirup nafasnya dalam-dalam sepertinya dia lelah menangis.

"Jangan bohong, aku tau belakangan ini Nee-chan sering menangis. Dan Nee-chan selalu menolak bercerita. Ayolah akukan adikmu." Mohon Hanabi agar kakaknya mau berbagi padanya. Bukannya Hinata tidak ingin, dia hanya tidak mau jika Hanabi kepikiran dan masuk dalam masalahnya.

"Tidak apa-apa Hanabi-chan, Nee-chan hanya merindukan Okaa-san."

"Aku juga sering merindukan Okaa-san, tetapi tidak sampai menangis setiap malam. Apa karena Sasuke-nii ?"

"Hah ? tidak bukan itu." Hinata cepat-cepat menggeleng gelagapan.

"Astaga aku lupa, Sasuke-nii yah Sasuke-nii ada dibawah." Menepuk dahinya bisa-bisanya ia lupa tujuannya.

"Hah ?" Hinata terkejut Sasuke ada dirumahnya lagi, yang benar saja dengan kedaannya yang seperti ini.

"Iya."

"Bisa tolong katakan-

"Lupakan itu Nee-chan aku sudah terlanjur bilang kau ada. Jadi bersihkan dulu muka Nee-chan, Nee-chan terlihat jelek habis menangis." Hanabi lalu pergi dari kamar Hinata.

"Bagaimana ini ?" Hinata buru-buru menuju kamar mandi membasuh wajahnya, merapikan rambutnya. Tetapi nihil matanya masih saja terlihat sembab. Jantungnya berdetak lagi dan lagi.

Dengan terpaksa Hinata turun dengan penampilan yang memang sudah cukup segar dibanding tadi, tetapi masih saja terlihat jika dia habis menangis, sepertinya dia menangis terlalu lama tadi.

Menarik nafas panjang dan menghembuskannya perlahan sebelum memperlihatkan dirinya. Jantungnya kali ini tidak bisa kompromi sama sekali.

"Sasuke-kun." Panggilnya pada lelaki yang duduk di sofa ruang tamu membaca sebuah majalah, dengan pakaian kasual.

"Hn." Meletakkan majalah menoleh pada Hinata yang sudah duduk di sofa depan Sasuke.

"Ada apa ?" pandangannya melembut entah mengapa seperti merindukan orang ini.

"Ada dengan matamu ?" Akhirnya pertanyaan yang Hinata tidak ingin dengar keluar juga.

"Mataku ? mataku tidak apa-apa." Pura-pura tidak tau seraya menyentuh kedua matanya, tentu saja ia merasakan matanya yang bengka.

"Ck, matamu bengkak Hinata, Kau menangis ?" Tanya Sasuke ragu.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku hanya merindukan Okaa-san. Jangan khawatir Sasuke-kun. Jadi ada apa ?" berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan. 'ck, aku benci kau berbohong Hinata' gumam Sasuke.

"Hn, kau sudah makan ?"

"Iya."

"Kalau begitu temani aku." Itu bukan permohonan tapi perintah.

"Hm ?"

"Kau mendengarnya Hinata." Malas untuk mengulang kata-katanya.

"Maksudku menemani Sasuke-kun makan malam ?" Jantungnya benar-benar nakal kali ini.

"Hn."

"Tidak makan disini saja ? akan kubuatkan sesuatu ?" bukannya tidak mau Hinata hanya menawarkan masakannya.

"Aku ingin diluar, kau menolak ?" Tatapan Sasuke seakan-akan mengucapkan 'kau tidak boleh menolak'.

"Tidak. Baiklah aku ganti baju dulu."

"Hn."

Hinatapun bergegas mengganti bajunya, didalam kamar tidak henti-hentinya dia menghela nafas, dia merutuki diri habis-habisan yang sangat sulit menolak, memang rasa senang menyeliputinya tetapi tidak ia pungkiri pikiran jika semuanya hanya sementara juga selalu menganggunya.

.

.

Hinata dan Sasuke sudah berada di restoran yang Sasuke pilih, mereka terdiam menikmati makanan masing-masing. Hinata hanya memesan dessert karena sudah kenyang. Ini memang bukan kali pertamanya mereka makan diluar bersama, tetapi bagi Hinata momen seperti ini berapa kalipun mereka melakukannya terasa masih mendebarkan untuknya.

"Apa Oba-san dan Oji-san ke Ame lagi ?" Hinata membuka percakapan sambil sesekali menyantap dessertnya.

"Tidak, mereka ada."

"Lalu Sasuke-kun kenapa makan diluar ?" Tanya Hinata tumben sekali, biasanya Sasuke hanya keluar makan jika siang hari dan jika ibunya tidak ada. Sasuke memang lebih suka makanan ibunya dibanding makanan yang dibuat maid.

"Tidak apa, Aku hanya ingin." Jawabnya masih datar .

"Hm." Mengangguk mengerti menyesap minumannya.

"Kenapa kau sibuk ?"

"Tidak kok." Mengingat dirinya yang seminggu ini selalu menghindari Sasuke, dengan alasan sibuk dengan tugas.

"Hn. Akhir-akhir ini kau bilang kau sibuk, seberapa sibuknya dariku ? sampai tidak bisa ditemui sama sekali." Sindir Sasuke.

"Gomennasai." Hinata hanya bisa mengatakan itu, hanya itu.

Sasuke menatap Hinata yang menunduk karena sindirannya, entah mengapa dia merasakan Hinata menyembunyikan sesuatu. Dan itu sangat menganggu Sasuke.

.

Setelah selesai mengisi perut mereka, Sasuke tidak langsung mengantar Hinata pulang, dia ingin lebih lama bersama Hinata. Sasuke memparkir mobilnya. Mengajak Hinata keluar menuju sebuah pinggiran kota yang sedikit sepi, hanya ada pejalan kaki yang berlalu lalang dan menikmati pemandangan laut yang disajikan.

Mereka bersandar di besi penghalang menikmati laut dan angin yang menerpa mereka. Jarang sekali Sasuke mengajak Hinata ke tempat seperti ini mungkin ini yang pertama.

"Kenapa kita kesini Sasuke-kun ?" Tanya Hinata seraya menikmati angin malam yang menerpa wajahnya.

"Entahlah." Ikut memandang laut.

Hinata menolah pada Sasuke, memandangnya sejenak lalu melihat kedepan kembali, ada senyum dibibirnya. Setidaknya malam ini mungkin hanya malam ini dia bisa sedekat ini dengan Sasuke, setelahnya mungkin akan ada hal yang lebih menyakitkan jika ia tidak menghentikannya nanti.

Hinata menggosok kedua tangannya mulai merasa dingin dengan angin malam, belum lagi dia lupa mengenakan jaket, dia hanya mengenakan dress selutut lengan pendek.

"Kau kedingan ?" melihat Hinata yang menggosok tangannya, Sasuke melepas jaketnya meletakkan di bahu Hinata guna memberi kehangatan.

"Nanti Sasuke-kun kedinginan juga." Berniat melepaskan jaketnya tetapi ditahan Sasuke, bukannya melepas Hinata, Sasuke malah menariknya dan memeluk tubuh Hinata dari belakang.

"S-sasuke-kun." Hinata kaget tubuhnya seperti tersengat listrik merasakan pelukan hangat dari Sasuke.

"Begini lebih baik." Menempatkan dagunya di bahu Hinata menghirup bau yang menguar dari tubuh gadis ini.

"Tapi banyak orang." Cicit Hinata yang sudah memerah tanpa dilihat Sasuke.

"Diamlah."

Hinata terdiam, logikanya berkali-kali menolak.

Tetapi tidak dengan hatinya, jujur ia sangat merindukan pelukan hangat pria ini.

Dia bisa terjatuh lagi jika seperti ini.

Tetapi tidak bisakah untuk malam ini saja.

Setelah ini dia berjanji akan membuat pertahanannya lebih kuat lagi walau ia ragu.

"Sasuke-kun mungkin ini sudah terlalu malam." Ucap Hinata yang dirasa sudah cukup lama mereka disini dan masih dengan posisi ini.

"Sebentar lagi." Sasuke mengeratkan pelukannya, rasa rindu dalam diri Sasuke menolak untuk beranjak.

"Tapi aku belum mengabari Otou-san."

"..."

"Sasuke-kun."

Bukannya menjawab Sasuke malah memutar tubuh Hinata menghadap kearahnya. Memandang manik levender yang juga ikut memandangnya. Hinata sempat tersentak tetapi tatapan Sasuke seakan menghipnotisnya.

Sasuke memandangnya lekat dan dalam, onyx bertemu levender mereka menatap satu sama lain.

Tanpa Hinata sadari Sasuke memajukan wajahnya sedikit demi sedikit. Hingga semakin dekat dan dekat.

Tubuh Sasuke mendekat, merendahkan wajahnya.

Menyatukan keningnya dengan kening Hinata, lalu hidungnya dengan hidung Hinata.

Nafas mereka saling beradu.

Dan...

Baru saja bibir mereka akan bertemu, tiba- tiba Hinata mendorong Sasuke, menjauhkan pria itu dari jangkauannya.

"J-jangan."

Sasuke menaikkan alisnya sebal pada Hinata yang menolaknya, pandangannya bertambah intens menusuk levender Hinata.

"B-banyak orang Sasuke-kun."

Sebenarnya bukan itu alasan utamanya, Hinata hanya tidak ingin kalau nanti dia yang akan lepas kendali melupakan tujuannya.

Melupakan segala kesakitannya, melupakan segala fakta jika dia akan jatuh lagi dan lebih dalam lagi.

Pandangan Sasuke melembut pada Hinata, ada senyum tipis yang dilihat Hinata di bibir Sasuke, walau dia tidak yakin. Selagi Hinata sibuk dengan kekhawatirannya tiba-tiba Sasuke memangutnya lembut penuh perasaan.

Hinata terkejut memejamkan matanya erat-erat. Tidak dia tidak siap, benar-benar Sasuke.

Ini tidak boleh.

Hinata berusaha mendorong-dorong dada bidang Sasuke tetapi Sasuke mengacuhkannya masih saja memangut bibir manis Hinata melupakan fakta jika mereka ada ditempat umum walau tidak terlalu ramai.

Tetapi seiring ciuman lembut nan manis yang diberikan Sasuke, Hinata jadi kehilangan akalnya. Segala kasih sayang dan perhatian Sasuke membuatnya hanyut begitu saja.

Tanpa sadar pukulan Hinata melemah, malah meletakkan tangannya di rahang kokoh Sasuke mengikuti permainan manis Sasuke. Sekilas senyum tipis terpatri di wajah Sasuke menerima respon Hinata, tidak ada yang bisa menolak pesonanya.

'Kali ini saja, kami-sama kumohon perlambat waktu ini." suara hati Hinata meronta seiring pangutan romantis mereka.

'kali ini saja'

Nafas mereka mulai memburu, membutuhkan oksigen lebih. Hinata yang notabene belum terlalu berpengalaman sudah meronta meminta dilepaskan karena pasokan udaranya. Tanpa izin Sasuke, dengan sekuat tenaga Hinata mendorong Sasuke yang masih saja bertahan.

"S-sahasuke-kun." Sasuke yang malah menyeringai licik melihat pipi Hinata memanas membuat wajahnya seperti kepiting rebus.

"Hn, gomen." Mendekap tubuh sintal Hinata yang masih mencari-cari pasokan udara. "kita kembali."

.

.

.

Kedua insan berbeda jenis berjalan menyusuri trotoar yang mengarah pada sebuah taman yang cukup ramai, malam ini akan ada pertujukan kembang api ditaman yang mereka tuju. Sambil berjalan dalam diam mereka sampai di salah satu bangku taman yang memang disediakan untuk para pengunjung. Disekitar mereka juga ada orang-orang yang ikut serta menikmati pertunjukan, mulai dari sekumpulan remaja, para pasangan, dan juga ada keluarga yang ikut menikmati malam ini.

 **-flashback satu jam sebelumnya-**

" _Hinata-chan aku ada didepan rumahmu sekarang."_

" _Apa ?" tanya sang penjawab._

" _Keluarlah, aku akan kedinginan jika disini terus." Rengek suara pria yang menggigil yang dibuat-buat._

" _Tunggu aku akan keluar."_

 _._

"Apa yang Sai-kun lakukan disini ?" Sedikit berlari menghampiri seseorang yang katanya menunggu didepan rumahnya.

"Aku berkunjung." Senyumnya mengembang berjalan menghampiri tuan rumah.

"Kenapa tidak memberitahuku dulu ?"

"Kejutan."

"Kalau begitu, ayo masuk." Ajak Hinata yang mulai berjalan, merasakan Sai tidak mengikutinya dia kembali berbalik melihat pria dengan kemeja gelap yang dia kenakan.

"Ada apa Sai-kun ?" Sai menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal, dengan gaya ingin mengungkapkan sesuatu.

"Sebenarnya aku ingin mengajakmu kesuatu tempat."

"Kemana ?"

"Aku dengar di taman akan ada pertunjukan kembang api, jadi.." Masih terlihat ragu-ragu, tumben sekali Sai canggung biasanya memaksa Hinata bagaimanapun caranya, takut ditolak lagi mungkin.

"Ya ?" Hinata terdengar tidak peka.

"Jadi.. kau ingin pergi ?"

"Kesana ?" Memang tidak peka sepertinya.

"Tentu saja Hinata-chan, tenang saja aku hanya bosan diapartemenku, jadi aku kesini mengajakmu kesuatu tempat." Sai berubah dari yang ragu menjadi terus terang, menurutnya itu bukan gayanya. Terlihat ragu dan malu-malu yang benar saja.

"Hm.." Hinata berpikir sejenak menimbang-nimbang ajakan Sai.

"Ayolah, aku tidak akan meninggalkan tempat ini kalau kau menolak." Hinata sontak memandang Sai yang sudah tersenyum menyadari kemenangannya.

'dasar Uchiha, suka sekali memaksa' gerutu Hinata dalam hati.

"Hm, baiklah. Menolakpun tidak ada gunanya kan ?"

"Kau tahu itu." Masih tersenyum atas kemenangannya.

"Aku ganti baju dulu, Sai-kun masuk saja dulu."

Memasuki rumahnya yang diikuti Sai, mempersilahkan pria itu duduk di sofa ruang tamunya. Kau sepertinya melupakan sesuatu Hinata, peringatan seseorang mungkin.

 **-flashback end-**

"Kau ingin minum ?" Memecah keheningan diantara mereka, Hinata yang masih saja terkagum-kagum dengan kembang api hanya mengangguk tanpa menoleh.

"Kau ingin apa ?" Tanya Sai lagi tersenyum melihat Hinata yang sedang asyik sendiri.

"Apa saja."

"Tunggu disini." Berdiri dari duduknya berniat pergi.

"Eh- Sai-kun biar aku saja." Panggilan dan pegangan tangan lembut Hinata menghentikan Sai. "Biar aku saja yang beli." Terdengar memohon.

"Biar aku saja, kau duduk dan nikmati kembang apinya." Hinata menggeleng bersikeras ikut berdiri.

"Tidak, Sai-kun tunggu aku saja. Aku juga ingin melihatnya dari sana sebentar." Tunjuknya di tempat penjualan cemilan dan minuman yang cukup ramai dengan pembeli.

"Aku temani." Mulai menarik tangan Hinata, tetapi Hinata memengang dan melepaskan tangan Sai lembut. Lalu mendorong tubuh Sai ke bangku mengisyaratkannya untuk duduk.

"Disini saja Sai-kun, aku juga tidak pernah membelikan minuman untuk Sai-kun." Puppy eyes andalannya sudah keluar membuat Sai menyerah.

"Baiklah, aku ingin green tea."

Hinata mengangguk tersenyum lalu beranjak pergi menuju tempat penjualan.

Saat Hinata pergi, tiba-tiba terdengar suara deringan handphone tetapi bukan milik Sai. Sai mencari asal suaranya yang berasal dari slingbag kecil milik Hinata yang diletakkannya di kursi samping Sai.

Sai mengambil handphone tersebut, baru saja ingin menekan answer jemari Sai berhenti. Menyimpan kembali mengabaikannya. Tetapi deringan itu juga tak kunjung berhenti menganggu pendengaran Sai, dengan kesal Sai mengambilnya lalu menjawabnya.

" _Kenapa ?"_ Jawab Sai terdengar sebal.

" _Sai ? kau ?"_ sang penelpon terdengar terkejut.

" _Kenapa Sasuke ?"_ ulangnya bertambah sebal dia yakin jika Sasuke saat ini sedang kesal dan dia lagi malas dengan itu.

" _Kau bersama Hinata ?"_

" _Memangnya kenapa ?"_ Sai benar-benar sebal dia lagi malas berbasa-basi dengan Sasuke.

" _Dimana Hinata ?"_ Sasuke di seberang sana sepertinya sangat menahan sesuatu.

" _Pergi."_

" _Berikan pada Hinata."_ Tegas Sasuke

" _Kubilang di pergi, dia pergi sebentar membeli minuman."_ Ucapnya santai, terlalu jujur mungkin. Geraman terdengar dari seberang sana sepertinya benar-benar murka.

" _Dimana kalian ?"_

" _Ditaman eh- maksudku kita tidak dimana-mana. Kau mengaggu saja"_ Ralatnya cepat, merutuk diri karena kebodohannya, tentu saja Sasuke akan kesini jika dia memberitahunya, dan itu akan menganggu semuanya, pikir Sai. Lalu segera mematikan sambungannya.

 _-tut-_

"Arkh.. tolol kau Sai." Mengacak rambut hitamnya, meletakkan kembali handphone Hinata.

"Semoga saja dia tidak datang dan menganggu."

Selang setelah menerima telepon Sasuke, Hinata datang dengan membawa dua kantong cup minuman dan sekotak kentang goreng yang dibelinya.

"Maaf aku lama, tadi aku melihat kembang apinya disana." Meletakkan bawaannya lalu duduk di tempatnya.

"Tidak apa. Kau suka ?" Tanya Sai sembari meminum minumannya begitupun Hinata.

"Ya aku sangat suka, aku tidak ingat kapan terakhir aku ke festival kembang api." Tersenyum lembut kembali menatap kembang api yang masih saja menampilakan pesonanya,

"Sudah kuduga, kau tidak akan menyesal ikut denganku."

"Kukira begitu."

Suasana kembali hening, mereka menikmati pemandangan yang disuguhkan sambil menikmati makanan dan minuman mereka.

"Wah indah sekali, Sai-kun aku ingin kesana, sepertinya disana lebih jelas melihatnya." tanpa menunggu jawaban, Hinata langsung menarik tangan Sai menuju kedepan untuk melihat lebih dekat. Dimata Sai saat ini Hinata seperti anak kecil yang sangat menyukai kembang api, lucu sekali.

"Sai-kun lihat ? untung saja kita kesini." Masih terkagum-kagum tidak berhenti mengoceh, Sai terdiam dan tersenyum melihat senyum manis Hinata.

Sai masih saja memandangi wajah kegirangan Hinata, tetapi sorot mata Hinata tidak sepenuhnya bahagia seperti ada yang menganggunya. Walau Hinata tersenyum lebar malam ini tidak bisa dipungkiri jika dia menyimpan sesuatu yang pedih. Sai seperti merasakannya.

"Hinata-chan." Panggil Sai yang tidak lagi tersenyum raut wajahnya kini serius.

"Ya ?"

"Kau ada masalah ?" Sepertinya kau berniat merusak suasana hati Hinata malam ini Sai.

"Masalah ?" Hinata mengernyit bingung. Kembang api intinya sudah mulai reda sekarang hanya kembang api kecil yang menyaksikan mereka.

"Hn, kau terlihat seperti menyimpan sesuatu ?"

"Maksud Sai-kun ? aku tidak menyimpan apa-apa ?"

"Kau seperti menahan sesuatu, apa tentang Sasuke ?" Benar-benar tidak tau suasana kau Sai.

Hinata menelan ludahnya. Dia sama sekali tidak ingin mendengar pertanyaan yang seperti itu dari siapapun saat ini.

Sekelebat ingatannya akan Ino dan Sasuke terputar kembali.

Ingatannya tentang dirinya yang menangis hampir setiap malam karena Sasuke.

"Tidak ada kok." Ucapnya rendah menahan getaran dibibirnya.

"Aku merasakannya Hinata-chan." Pandangan Sai sudah menajam menusuk dalam Hinata.

Hinata dengan segera mengangkat kepalanya pandangannya tertuju pada lelaki yang baru saja mengatakan merasakan, merasakan rasa sakitnya. Benarkah.

Air mata yang sudah berkumpul di pelupuk matanya mengalir bertetes-tetes tanpa ia sadari, masih terdiam menatap onyx Sai.

"Hinata ?" Sai mulai khawatir akan Hinata yang sudah mengalirkan air mata didepannya lagi, rasa bersalah mengerayanginya.

"Ti-Tidak... tidak... terjadi hiks apapun." Elak Hinata berusaha mengenyahkan bayangan Sasuke dari pikirannya.

"Hinata-chan maafkan aku." Sai sudah berusaha menghapus air mata Hinata yang semakin menjadi.

"Bukan, b-bukan.. uhkk.. salah Sai-kun, ini-ini salahku.. hikss.. aku terlalu cengeng." Ikut menghapus air matanya. Hinata memejamkan matanya rapat-rapat, menahan getarannya.

"Sudah, jangan menangis."

Sai memeluk tubuh Hinata yang terlihat letih. Membiarkan Hinata menyembunyikan wajahnya dan menangis di dadanya, tanpa mengucapkan apa-apa lagi, Sai hanya perlu menenangkan Hinata. Mengeratkan pelukannya dan terus mengelus kepala Hinata dengan lembut.

"Aku mencintaimu." Kata yang sakral itu keluar begitu saja dari mulut Sai berharap Hinata mendengarnya dan merasakan debaran jantungnya yang juga mengebu-gebu akibat Hinata. Tetapi Hinata masih saja menangis, entah mendengarnya atau tidak. Mengabaikan jika mereka tengah dikeramaian toh orang-rang pasti menganggap mereka sepasang kekasih yang sedang berpelukan.

 **-SRET**

Tiba-tiba sebuah tangan kekar mencengkram dan menarik siku Hinata cukup kencang, terasa seperti orang yang akan membantingnya. Hinata merintih membuka matanya yang ia pejamkan karena tangis. Kini tepat di depannya terlihat Sasuke yang berdiri dengan menatapnya tajam.

 **-BUGH**

Sai yang terkejut langsung melihat siapa yang menganggu mereka, kegiatannya terhenti seketika sudah ada bogeman mentah yang mengenai pipinya dengan keras, membuatnya tersungkur di rerumputan. Suara teriakan orang sekitar tidak mengalihkan fokus dan amarah Sasuke.

"JANGAN MENYENTUHNYA BRENGSEK !"

Bentakan amarah Sasuke membuat suasana disana menjadi semakin suram, tidak ada yang bergerak melerai, mereka hanya memandang takut pada kedua pemuda itu. Sai bangkit menyeka darah yang keluar dari ujung bibirnya.

 **-BUGH**

Hinata yang syok menutup mulut dengan kedua tangan menahan pekikannya yang sempat akan keluar ketika Sasuke kembali menghantam Sai. Sai berhasil menahan tubuhnya agar tidak terjatuh lagi.

"JANGAN MAIN-MAIN DENGANKU."

Sai mendecih mengeluarkan darah dari bibirnya, lalu dengan cepat Sai menerjang Sasuke dengan tinjunya yang sudah siap.

 **-DUAG** "KAU YANG BRENGSEK."

Suara pukulan bersamaan dengan teriakan amarah dari Sai, membuat Sasuke mundur beberapa langkah menambah teriakan dari orang-orang sekitar, terlebih lagi Hinata yang semakin khawatir akan mereka berdua.

"Aku sudah mengatakan padamu untuk membahagiakan Hinata, tapi apa yang kau lakukan BRENGSEK."

Sasuke terdiam lalu berdiri menghapus darah di sudut bibirnya. Pandangannya semakin berkilat menyeramkan tetap lurus tidak lepas dari Sai.

Suara hantaman kembali terdengar tanpa ada yang melerai, Hinata sudah berjerit mati-matian melerai mereka, tetapi tidak dihiraukan oleh keduanya.

"Hentikan..." Air matanya sudah mengalir semakin deras. "Kumohon hentikan ..."

Mereka tuli masih saja memukul satu sama lain, mengumpat satu sama lain. Tanpa berpikir panjang Hinata memaksakan dirinya yang tadinya membeku lemah untuk berlari menggentikan ketulian mereka.

"KALIAN HENTIKAN !" Teriaknya keras, mungkin itu sudah yang terkeras dari Hinata.

Mendadak mereka berhenti tetapi masih dengan posisinya. Teriakan pedih Hinata memecah mereka.

"Kumohon sudah." Hinata terus menangis memelas memohon pada keduanya untuk berhenti.

Sasuke berdiri dari tubuh Sai mendorong Sai cukup keras. Menarik tangan Hinata kuat.

"Pulang." Perintahnya

"Tidak." Hinata menggeleng memandang Sai yang masih terbaring meringis. "Sai-kun terluka.." tubuh Sasuke bergetar hebat mendengar Hinata, cengkramannya ditangan Hinata semakin kuat menariknya berdiri yang tadi berusaha duduk menggapai Sai tetapi Sasuke semakin memaksanya mengitu langkahnya.

"Sai-kun..." memandang khawatir Sai yang sudah berdiri dengan memar diwajahnya, tanpa memperdulikan fakta jika Sasuke bernasib sama dengan Sai.

Sai yang melihat Hinata ditarik Sasuke berniat mengejar mereka tetapi dia mengurungkan niatnya, sambil memegangi rahangnya yang sakit.

"Sialan."

.

.

BRAK!

Hinata meringis perih merasakan punggungnya menabrak sisi mobil, dengan keras Sasuke memukul kepalan tangannya pada kedua sisi Hinata, menghimpit Hinata mencegah pergerakan.

Mata Sasuke sudah cukup memerah karena amarahnya, sungguh amarahnya lebih membludak sekarang dibanding saat dia memergoki Ino dan Sasori.

"SUDAH KUKATAKAN PADAMU HINATA." Bentakan Sasuke membuat Hinata terkejut menutup matanya ketakutan, air matanya masih saja keluar tak henti.

"Jangan sampai dia menyentuhmu setitikpun." Sasuke mengeram mengerikan menekuk sikunya memperkecil jaraknya dengan Hinata.

Hinata semakin mengeratkan matanya merasakan kening Sasuke menyentuh keningnya yang ditutupi poni yang sudah basah oleh keringat.

Hinata menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam mengumpulkan semua keberaniannya. Dia tidak tahan dengan Sasuke yang seenaknya seperti ini. Dengan kedua tangannya Hinata mendorong kuat dada Sasuke menjauhkan wajah Sasuke dari wajahnya, ia ingin bicara.

"Hentikan Sasuke-kun." Bentak Hinata walau tak sekaras Sasuke, tetapi tertanam amarah dan rasa sedih didalamnya. Ia tidak bisa menahannya, dia terlalu lemah dan mengalah selama ini.

"Apa maksudmu hah ?" Rahang Sasuke semakin mengeras menahan amarahnya.

"Sasuke-kun tidak berhak memukul Sai-kun seperti itu."

"Cih?" Mengeratkan kepala tangannya di body mobilnya kepalanya semakin panas.

"Sai-kun tidak salah apapun Sasuke-kun." Dengan sangat susah payah Hinata menahan gugup dan getaran dibibirnya. Dia harus mengatakannya. Tidak bisa dipungkiri air matanya mengkhianatinya, terus saja mengalir membuatnya semakin merasa lemah.

"Sai-kun itu temanku, dia tidak ada hubungannya dengan ini."

"Diam Hinata." Geram Sasuke mulai merasakan amarahnya kembali seiring pembelaan Hinata untuk Sai.

"Hiks, jangan memukulnya lagi." Hinata sudah tidak bisa menahan isakannya.

"Kubilang diam."

"Jangan lukai Sai-kun lagi." Isaknya menjadi-jadi sebenarnya dia juga khawatir dengan keadaan Sasuke, tetapi dengan keadaan seperti ini, ia berusaha mengabaikannya.

"KUBILANG DIAM !"

"Jangan pernah membelanya, Kau HANYA MENCINTAIKU."

Sasuke memukul body mobilnya lagi, mengabaikan rasa sakit yang mengalir di tangannya. Hinata memejamkan matanya lagi karena bentakan Sasuke. Terkejut akan ungkapan amarah Sai, Sasuke sudah tau jika dia mencintainya, tapi bagaimana bisa ?. Sasuke sungguh sangat menyeramkan malam ini.

"A-ap-"

"Kau memang hanya mencintaiku Hyuuga Hinata." Jelas Sasuke dengan penuh amarah.

"BENAR, ITU BENAR, aku dengan bodohnya mencintaimu, tetapi kau bahkan tidak mencintaiku sama sekali, tidak akan pernah mencintaiku. Kau seenaknya marah jika Sai-kun mendekatiku. Dengan seenaknya juga kau memberikan harapan padaku. dengan seenaknya juga kau menyakitiku berulang kali. Jangan memberiku harapan jika kau masih mencintai orang lain UCHIHA SASUKE, aku muak dengan perasaan ini, aku tidak tahan lagi ini."

"Aku... hukh.. aku hiks... aku akan membatalkan.. hiks hiks perjodohan ini."

Sengatan hebat seakan menyengat tubuh Sasuke, seluruh tubuhnya seperti dihujam habis-habisan. Matanya sudah terbelalak melupakan image dinginnya. Tangannya sudah terkulai melepaskan kurungannya. Menatap tak percaya pada Hinata, pada Hinata yang berbicara panjang lebar dengan penuh amarah dan rasa sakit, Hinata yang terisak pedih mengatakan hal yang membuatnya membeku.

"A-aku akan hiks.. membatalkan perjodohan ini."

 **TBC**

 **ini udah telat banget sumpah, mohon maaf padahal aku udah berusaha buat gak telat, tapi apa daya kesibukan meraja lela.**

 **untuk chap ini aku panjangin, sebab bingung mau motong dimana, jadi di jadiin satu chap aja. aku juga belum edit gimana2, jadi mungkin banyak typo dan kesalahan lainnya.**

 **happy reading, Arigatou.**

 **R &R**


End file.
